From the Brink
by DeltaSandman
Summary: When Max lost Chloe, it nearly killed her, but in her darkest hour, someone came to her rescue...
1. It can't be

**Chapter 1: It can't be**

Here she was again, back where everything began. This is where she discovered her powers to bend time to her will, where she manipulated that power to prevent the death of her best friend by a dangerous boy with a gun, and where her journey began to uncover the dark truth of what has been transpiring in Arcadia Bay. Everything can be traced back to the girls bathroom of Arcadia Bay. All of that was four days ago, but to Max, it felt like centuries.

This wasn't even considered an option for Max. Even though through her actions she created the chaos and threw the natural order off balance, even with the titanic tornado about to swallow up all of the town and it's inhabitants, Max was more than willing to make that sacrifice to save the only person who matters to her the most in her life. Chloe, however, refused Max that choice telling her to accept her fate.

That moment taken on top of the edge with the untouched lighthouse made Max tremble so suddenly before she froze forcing in a quick heap of air through her lungs. Max know what has to happen, and after everything that has happen, from all the death and the destruction she has caused and witnessed, it may be too much for the young girl. But it had to be done. In the end, she was left with no options. In the end, Chloe has to die. She made that very clear herself.

Max compressed herself against the bathroom stall as her head was bended down towards her feet completely immobilized and she can feel her chest already starting to ache of loss and heartbreak. Her breath was forced and uneven and her fingers adding more and more pressure to the stall so much it would hurt her. Only it doesn't.

In a few moments she wouldn't feel anything anymore.

A creak of the door alerted Max that Nathan was here. It didn't take long for him to start muttering and talking to himself. Max even mouthed out some of the things he jabbered anxiously to himself, even letting out a small chuckle thinking how crazy he sounded. The first time he heard him saying that he had so much power he could blow up the school, and being all crazy, she nearly wet herself. Now it's just a stupid joke to her.

Another creak from the door signaling that Chloe, her best friend, her partner, her first kiss, her life, was now in here too. Already, this was becoming too much for Max to handle as her legs began to shake involuntarily feeling weak and weary. Max slowly succumbed to the floor careful not to make any noise to alert them both. They already begun talking about the money Chloe wants in order for Nathan to buy her silence for what she did to her, and every noise began to fade out until the only thing Max heard was her own heartbeat.

Memories began to flash in her mind about her being with Chloe. She tried to avert all of her attention on all the good memories. The ones that brought them together. Both of them hanging out in Chloe's messy graffiti punk rock room, their meals down at the Two Whales Diner, having a blast in the Junkyard. The Junkyard. In the end, that place would contain only pain from a horrible discovery. And the smell... Max shuddered silently sucking in air thinking of how she finally discovered Rachel Amber. Buried in a shallow grave.

Rachel was always a mystery to Max. And like any good mystery, she wanted to solve it. She heard so many things about this girl: How she was so popular and kind hearted, how she was a top honor student, how she was there for Chloe when Max wasn't. Her relations she kept secret from Chloe, and why she disappeared. All of this made Max wanted to meet her more and more thinking she was a very amazing girl. But all of that was taken, when Chloe and Max discovered that Rachel was so senselessly taken from this world thanks to Nathan and Jefferson, and even though they never met, Rachel's death was so painful for Max as it was for Chloe. She didn't deserve this...

She can hear Chloe's anguish cries for her beloved friend echoing in her mind. Then she was in the Dark Room, tied up and at the mercy of Mark Jefferson. The Dark Room was... there were no words to be found what her did to her. Max's eyes squinted to the extreme as if she was trying to banish the memory. Then a new one came into view. It was serene, happy, and at that moment during through the storm there was no tornado, no Arcadia Bay, now howling winds, just Chloe and her sharing that one kiss. It felt like and eternity of peaceful bliss. She kept that moment sharp in her mind trying remember every detail from that moment.

Max's hearing started to clear out just in time to hear Chloe cry out. "Get that gun away from me, psycho!"

A shot rang out and a loud thud was heard and that only meant one thing to Max: there was no life left to live for. She was broken, a husk of her former self. The pain was too much. She slowly brought her head down on the floor and had her eyes glued onto the tile wall while her body remained motionless.

The butterfly that Max captured in one of her photos flutters down to the tiny girl gracefully landing on her hand and look as it if was trying to communicate with her. The blue winged creature moved up her hand a little and a slight tingling can be felt. For only a brief moment, Max noticed something unusual planted on her wrist: it was a rainbow bracelet with seashells adorned on it. Max knew she never wore a bracelet ever, so it was strange, however she was too tired to care. Just then everything began to look so blurry and out of pace, and Max's head began to feel so dizzy to the point where darkness overtook her vision.

Violent shoving made her open her eyes and Max can see a woman with short brown hair, green eyes, and a blue uniform already piecing together that she was a police officer.

"..an you hear me?" Her voice is distorted but as it clears up, her tone has a combination of assertiveness and motherly concern at the same time. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Max barely nodded her head to respond to her question for she was too weak to produce words.

The officer nodded her head back. "Okay." She whispered letting her hand delve underneath Max's belly to help her off the ground. "It's okay." She sooths softly assisting Max to her feet. "It's gonna be okay, honey... I've got one! She's alive!" Her shouting shook Max, but feels somewhat safe knowing she was being escorted out of the bathroom.

Max can see everything, a male officer with brown cropped hair roughly cuffing a pinned and panicked Nathan. An African American officer keeping a devastated and enraged David Madsen from murdering the murderer, and worst of all paramedics hauling Chloe out of the bathroom leaving only a pool of blood behind.

"I didn't mean to shoot!" Nathan shrieks in terror. "I didn't! I-I just wanted to scare her! I didn't want this! ANY OF THIS!" Even thought Nathan was the victim, Max cannot find it in her heart to forgive Nathan. Even with his teary apology he messaged her on her phone, after what he did to Kate, and Rachel, Max still thought of him as scum.

As Max is brought out into the hallway, she can feel herself being wrapped around with a thick blanket while the officer who found her helped her move through the hall with everyone watching in shock and horror. Max raised her head up to get glances at Dana who had her hand over her chest and her mouth agape staring at Max. Brooke looked scared, and she doesn't really show that much emotion towards Max unless it's all snarky. Even Victoria, Queen B of Blackwell and one of the main tormentors of Kate, looked horrified for Max.

"What's going on?"

"Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"Hipster looks stoned!"

"Did he hurt Max?!"

There is so much commotion. Max darts her eyes down to the floor not wanting to look at anyone. She begins to feel very woozy and can feel her stomach not feeling so well as if she was going to throw up, but the feeling vanished as soon as she brought outside into the sun.

The officer by Max's side was comforting the shocked girl as she helped her down the steps. Max's legs began to feel fragile again and her vision was so fuzzy not to mention a sharp pins and needles sensation consuming her head. It was all to much for Max. Everything was too much, and she couldn't take any more of it. She was already down the first step before she lost her footing crashed to the ground not moving a muscle.

The last thing Max heard was the officer shouting on the radio that she needed an ambulance to the hospital.

 **(^)**

Max's slowly regained consciousness, but she was still too exhausted to open her eyes, but she can hear faint whispering from what sounds like more than one person and a slow steady beeping. That only meant one thing: She had visitors. It was a shame it was still too clouded to make out what can be heard.

A few moments of passed before her head was clear enough to allow more movement. With a soft moan, Max moved her head slowly opening her eyes feeling the extreme wooziness playing with her sight before it settled to see that she was laying down in a bed in the hospital. And despite feeling like she has is in the deepest pits of internal torment, it was such a blessing to see one truly amazing friend. Someone who has suffered much worse than her and tried to take her own life in the process. Someone, like Max, was a victim of Jefferson. Kate Marsh was sitting on a chair reading a book. Most likely going over her bible notes.

"Ugghhhh... Kate..." Max barely croaked out forcing herself to sit up, which Kate instantly catches and rushes over to embracing the hospitalized girl in her arms.

"Max!" She cried out in joy pulling her in closer. "Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Max smiled in happiness knowing that Kate Marsh was here alive and well, and to Max, that was one thing she is truly thankful for.

"You should lay back down." Kate said softly placing her hands on her shoulders. "Just relax."

Max complied slowly sinking back into the bed, but there was something she needed to say. "Kate... listen to me." She caught Kate's hand gripping it tightly.

Kate was taken aback by this, but nodded. "I am." She said.

"Kate..." Max gulped before continuing. "Always remember that no matter what, you're not alone." She can feel the tears building up, but she had to be strong. "I've got your back no matter what. So do a lot of people who love you and want to help you. You're an amazing person, Kate. You need to know that."

"Max..." Kate darted her head away. "That makes me feel so blessed for the first time this week..." Max can see the tears falling from her face, and she gripped her hand tighter. "I- I don't know what to say.."

Max forced a smile. "That's okay. Neither do I." Despite her fragile state, Kate needed her right now. "I think... we could both use a hug."

Kate nodded as the two girls embraced each other once more only it felt like an eternity. Max closed her eyes pulling Kate in more as if she a nurturing big sister would. Both girls reluctantly pulled away letting Max rest her head back on the pillow sighing heavily.

"How was your day?" Max risked the casual small talk. "At school I mean."

Kate pulled her chair up close to Max and sat down with her bible resting in her lap. "Ever since Nathan..." She struggled to find the right words. "Took that girls life, Blackwell is shut down for a couple of days. From what I can tell, the police are on a full investigation of what's been going on. The entire staff and some students were questioned.."

"Did they question you?" Max queried knowing that Kate was in that video thanks to Victoria.

Kate nodded. "They were nice to me." She assured. "They only asked me a few questions and then I was free." She let out a relieved breath. "I'm so happy your okay Max."

 _But I'm not..._

"I'm glad you're fine too, Kate." Max said.

"Max you... you were unconscious ever since yesterday." Kate revealed shuddering. "We thought you were in a coma..."

"I was out for a day?" Max couldn't help but shook her head. "It felt like a few hours... or minutes..."

Kate said nothing but sighed and leaned back against her seat. "Max... Jefferson has gotten arrested."

Max internally smiled at the news that they nailed this sick fuck so quick and she can only hope that he is going to suffer so hard after everyone he has hurt and killed. But outside, Max acted out a shock silent gasp playing dumb. "What? What do you mean? W-what happen?" She never considered herself an actress, but she thought she did a really good job.

"They said he..." Kate was unable to find words for a few seconds. "He was responsible for kidnapping girls. If that's true... I can't believe he would do something like that." She quickly formed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Max. It's just so great that you're awake, and she's going to be so happy that you are." Kate let out a giggle. "And I think that's putting it mildly."

Max's brows arch up puzzled by what she meant.

 _Wha... what? Who is 'she'_

Max sat up again. "W-who are you talking about?" There were only two girls Max could think of that would visit her. Dana and her were got along well, not to mention they hung out a few times. Victoria... although they got off on a horrible start, Max can see that deep down Victoria has a good heart, so there might be a chance she would be here too.

Just before Kate was about to answer, the door to the room opened and a girl walked in with two yogurts. At first sight, Max was unsure who she was, but she looked so familiar with the long graceful dark blonde hair, hazel eyes and... the blue feather. Connecting all the pieces together, Max felt as if her heart stopped and gripped her sheets so hard to see who was before her eyes. She was completely paralyzed. This couldn't be real! It's impossible! She has to be dreaming! She has to!

The girl's clothing has an outgoing style to it with a black long sleeve crop top, and a rugged set of ripped jeans that suited her very well. There was a black and blue bracelet on her wrist on her right arm with blue beads circling around.

When the girl laid her eyes on Max, the two yogurts fell to the ground risking a potential mess as she had her hand over her heart and her gape mouth releasing a gleeful gasp. "Max!" Her voice isso angelic, Max felt sparks flickering in her heart.

Max, in total shock, forced out the name of the girl who she thought was impossible to be here. "R-Rachel?!" Her voice was cracking up and the tears were already falling feeling elated, distressed, nostalgia, scared, amazed, all of the Yin and Yang emotions were overwhelming her. Against all logic and understanding, Rachel Amber was here in flesh and not in some shallow grave!

Rachel, recognizing that Max was about to break down, was already walking towards her. But Max had other plans. She forced herself out of her bed and crashed her feet down to the floor planning to thrust into Rachel's arms, but her legs were like jello and so she crashed to the ground so hard.

"Max!" Rachel exclaims rushing over to her aid. "It's okay! Just take it easy!"

Max ignored her pleas and rapidly crawled over to a crouching Rachel and throws herself into her squeezing her so tight. "Oh my god, Rachel! It's you! It's really you!" Her sobs were that of joy and distraught, and the horrid memories of the junkyard came flooding back to her, which only made her wail so much more. Only this time instead of the horrid odor, she could smell something of fresh jasmine through her smooth hair.

"I'm here, sweetie!" Rachel soothes her gently, though it was somewhat shaky. Her grip around the tiny girl increases. "It's okay! I'm right here! I promise."

Max was letting the tears fall onto her black shirt. "I can't believe it's you! You're really here!" Her sobs wrecked her body. "Please don't let this be a dream! Please, God no!"

As Max remained trapped in Rachel's grip sobbing her very soul out, she can feel a hand resting on the back of her head as it stroked her hair gently. She can hear Rachel's breath softly tickling her neck relaxing the anguished girl enough to hear that Rachel was whispering sweet nothings into her ear followed by a light rocking. In a manner of moments, an agonized Max was in a much more tranquil state with some of the aching in her heart evaporating and her body going limp.

After so much horror, sadness, and unbearable heartbreak, something truly amazing has happen. Amazing is an insult for this discovery but for Max, no other word can be found. Whether she messed up time so much, or somehow ended up in an alternate reality, she finally met the incredible Rachel Amber.

And if this was a dream, God forgive her she never wants to wake up. Ever.

* * *

 **Okay don't lie. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who was to see an Amberfield ship right? C'mon don't be shy :P**

 **So yeah! Rachel is alive! But sadly Chloe is not...**

 **So what does this mean? Will there be love? Are they already in a relationship? How long have they known each other? Did Rachel ever knew Chloe? And most importantly: How the F &*K did she ever escape the Dark Room?! (IF she was ever kidnapped)** **How will Rachel take the news that Max is or was a time bandit? These are all questions I'm betting a lot of you are thinking of right now, and like many questions, there are theories, and if you guys have any of them, please I would like to hear them. Because that's truly the beauties of Life Is Strange: debunking mysteries. And since I'm a HUGE Geek Remix fan, Mari for some crazy reason you come across this fanfic, PLEASE theorize away on almost anything!**

 **I know Rachel came across as something of an angel like girl, but that's how many people saw her: This awesome kind hearted beautiful kickass chick.**

 **Thanks again guys!**

 **Cya! :)**


	2. First time with her

**Chapter 2: First time with her**

A couple of hours have passed since Max awoke from unconsciousness, and thought it would be best to take a walk in the hospital courtyard. It felt somewhat awkward that she had to go out in her hospital gown, but at least she had a decent pair of undergarments on her, and best of all, the courtyard vacant just for Max.

Well not just her. Rachel was with her insisting that she didn't want Max to be alone. For Max, she still in total shock that Rachel is with her. Ever more shocking that Rachel knows her personally. How much did she change? Or what timeline has she been thrown into? Or was this another dream?

Max remembers from her nightmare being trapped in that Lighthouse snow globe looking out into Chloe's living room before William went out the door. She had gotten a text from Rachel that was introducing herself and telling her that they will meet soon. Was this what she meant? Or was this just some sort of fucked up coincidence. Max squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth from her closed jaw, before opening them back up again to the beautiful courtyard walking down the stone trail hearing the chirping of birds. In the end, it is possible that it was both.

"Max?" Rachel's soft voice reached her ear. "Are you okay?" It was full of sweet concern. Her voice had a smooth soft mature motherly manner. Pretty much the exact opposite of the brash and tough big sister way Chloe portrayed.

Max turned to face Rachel and still was in complete awe of her beauty. On those wanted posters and pictures, she really look hopeful and pretty. But being in person right in front of Max just adds so much more than those photos would never seen.

 _Man that kinda sounds creepy..._

Max wanted to say that she was okay, but she had a feeling Rachel wouldn't buy it considering she didn't really have a good poker face. She sighed feeling defeated. This was still too much to take in for what the universe did to her.

"Can we sit down?" Max asks.

Rachel nodded and both girls walked over to the bench sitting down with the sun already set leaving everything in this light bruising color that had a peaceful twilight feeling to it. Max looked down at her legs letting them swing side to side and rubbed her hands together tenderly. She looked up at Rachel who flashed her a smile and curled her lips to the same expression as an assurance that she was okay. Max kept a respectful distance and sat up straight, but Rachel had other plans and wrapped her arm around the tiny girl and pulled her in trapping Max in her arms. Max eyes fluttered feeling a small measure of peace releasing air through her nose as she felt Rachel's fingers playing around in Max's hair.

Did she really take Chloe's place? And although Max was more than happy to see Rachel, she can't help but wonder why she is alive. She decided not to think about it too much or risk insanity. She barely made it out alive through all that fucked up bullshit.

"It's... good to see you." Is all Max could come up with still at a lost for words, but she meant every word, and her sentence was an understatement.

"You, too, hon." Rachel murmurs affectionately compressing her further before letting out a small laugh. "You missed one crazy day."

Max scoffs with a smile. "It seems I did."

They were both silent for a few minutes not seeing a word merely listening to animals chirping and the wind brushing against them softly. Max couldn't help but take hold of Rachel's hand, and she can feel it being squeezed strongly. Max seems taken aback by her strength, but it only made her feel more calm and serene.

Rachel spoke again. "This is when the sky looks so beautiful." She looked down at Max. "Whats that moment called when it's late dusk or early dawn?"

Max smirks "The Blue Hour." She answers. "Or L'Heure Bleue."

Rachel smiles. "Wow... That was very fluent."

"When I wanna be a showoff." Max dryly remarks.

Rachel giggles. "Still a smartass."

"That's what I'm here for." Max exhals deeply letting her feet brush up against the grass tickling her toes. "The doctor said I was out for a day?"

Although Max couldn't see Rachel's face because of her head resting on her chest, but she felt Rachel nod her head. "When he said you were in a coma, it... Jesus, you scared the shit outta me, Max!"

"I know... But I'm awake now." Max offered her assurances. "But... in the bathroom.." The tears were falling. "It was all just too much..." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Nathan is never going hurt you." Rachel asserted firmly. "He won't hurt anyone anymore. It's about time that fucking prick got what was coming to him."

"Good..." Max muttered tiredly and she felt her eyelids getting really heavy.

She can hear Rachel sigh. "It's so sad about what happen to that girl.."

"Y-you mean, Chloe?" Max's heart hurt even saying her name. "W-When did you guys last hang out?"

"Uh... never." Rachel answered in a puzzle by Max's question. "I just saw her from time to time around campus. I didn't even know her name. You knew her?"

Max's eyes started stinging and she closed them trying to take in deep breaths not wanting to think about all of the bad things that had happen to her and everyone else. She was merely breathing in Rachel's refreshing scent that soothed the nerves.

She felt her body shake up in Rachel's arms. "You still with me, Max?"

"Yeah... sorry. I guess I'm just really tired.." Max did look like she was going to pass out soon.

"C'mon, get up." Rachel whispered tenderly lifting Max up off the bench and onto her feet. "It's getting a little chilly out here anyways."

"It is hella cold out here..." Max murmured feeling the breeze picking up.

She heard Rachel's short laugh that sounds beautiful. "Hella? Seems I'm some sort of bad influence on you, Max."

Max internally cringes as Rachel echoed those exact same words Chloe did. But she didn't say anything other then smile. It wasn't Rachel's fault. Chloe and her never knew each other. At least in this timeline...

 **(^)**

The two girls returned to Max's room after getting a quick snack in the cafeteria, which Rachel graciously offer for her hospitalized friend. Even though Kate had to leave much earlier, Max felt good that she saw her. Even though both girls switch sides in the hospital with Max in Kate's place, and Kate in Max's.

Max is still worried that Kate was still going to face verbal abuse from Victoria, and pleaded to her to call or text her anytime she needs help with anything. Kate's smile at Max's offer sure did warm her heart.

Rachel was the chair Kate previously occupied and was scoot up close to Max who shot a few glances out the windows to the black night sky while the TV was going off in the background.

 **(^)**

 **Max's POV**

"The last time I laying in a hospital bed, I was eight years old." I laughs at that memory, but knowing Rachel wouldn't see the humor in this, I explained further. "I have this teddy bear, since I was six. One day I thought it would be a good idea to eat one of his eyes." I couldn't help but laugh at how freaked out mom was, and thankfully Rachel laughed along too. "The look on my mom's face... she had me rushed into the ER, and that's when I knew me and my bear were bonded for life."

"Poor Captain." Rachel giggles. She knows Captain?! "Well the good news is, the doctor didn't find any buttoned eyes in your stomach. I mean... as far as we know." And here I thought I was the smartass. That was pretty funny though.

"Hardy har." I mock playfully and Rachel playfully swatted me in the shoulder making me return the favor.

"So did you submit a photo yet?" Rachel questioned flashing me a curious smile mentioning the Everyday Heroes Contest.

That pretty much caught my tongue. The last time I entered a photo and went out to San Francisco, it was very awesome. So much creativeness and amazing use of the imagination by all the portraits! That is until I found out that tornado wiped out Arcadia Bay thanks to... a phone call. It wouldn't really matter, because in the bathroom one of the first things I did was shred my picture because I thought it was complete garbage.

 _Nice move, genius..._

"Helllooooo!" Rachel's sing song voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Earth to Max! Come in!"

"I..." I wanted to say I'm working on it, but looking at Rachel just made me want to tell the truth. "I... ripped the photo."

Rachel's eyes shot up at this and her mouth dropped. "Why would you do that?" There was no anger detected, only shock.

"Because..." I thought back to my first thoughts of the photo for that was the reason. "H-how could I have submitted that? I just felt the whole class laughing at me."

I felt a flick to the back of my head making me meep.

I looked over at Rachel with her brows furrowed. "I don't know if you notice this, Max, but your photos are amazing. The way you just... capture everything." She sighed. "You're a gifted photographer, Max. I know you can win that contest. And even if you don't, it's still a great opportunity for you!"

Was I really a gifted photographer? Or was she just trying to boost my confidence? Or do I just overthink things too much?

"Of course." I nod. "I'll submit a photo. I promise."

Rachel hums grasping my hand in a strong squeeze. "Good."

We decided to change the channel until we came across The Grudge on some sort of scary movie marathon. I never seen the movie, so I thought it was a good chance if any to watch it right now. Rachel had no objections and scooted closer to me with our eyes on the movie.

"I need to use the restroom." I said after a long while.

Rachel got out of her chair and assisted me to my feet. I rolled my eyes knowing that I didn't have any broken bones and I can walk fine on my own two feet. However, given the fact that I blacked out at school and fell to the floor seeing her for the first time, I can't really blame her.

"I won't be long." I promise her.

"No rush." She assured me sitting on the bed and when I looked back at her she gave me this big googly eye smile. I couldn't help but snicker of how silly she looked.

It was kinda of tricky to find the bathroom since I just did a total roundabout of the wing just trying to find it. Fortunately, one of the nurses noticed something was up and when she asked me if everything was alright, I told her that I needed to find the bathroom. Turns out it was just at the end of the hall on my left.

 _Bad Max._

Just right outside the ladies room I noticed the missing poster pasted onto the door. I didn't even acknowledge it at first, but knowing the girl didn't have Rachel's face, I froze and scanned every detail of the flyer. The girl in the picture has a round gaunt face with a short crop hair with a piercing in her left nostril. She seemed to focus an amount of makeup where her eyes were located. I can see a Yin Yang necklace around her neck.

 _Wow! She looks like one of those badass tomboys who doesn't really give a fuck._

 **MISSING**

 **Missing From: Arcadia Bay**

 **Date Missing: Mon April 22 2013**

 **OTHER**

 **Age: 18 years old**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 114**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Megan Weaver**

 **Age: 18**

 **Please call with any information**

 **CALL: Arcadia Bay Sheriff's Department**

 **(555) 388-6020**

 _Megan... she took Rachel's place... I... I can't..._

I shook my head and I felt my body shudder, and I entered the bathroom entering an empty stall and sat on the toilet when all the horror and suffering came back to torment me. I can see the Dark Room... I don't think my heart can take it...

 _"This can't be real... These are all- these are posed shots, right? Right?!"_

Those photos... I didn't want to believe they were real. In a way I thought it wasn't...

 _"The Junkyard! Max, we have to find that spot now! Then we can see what he did... Theres no way she's dead. NO WAY! She posed for those pictures, Max! I know she did!"_

"She's not dead..." My fingers were delving into my legs. "She-she's not..." I was in the junk yard now. The body, the smell... Oh my god...

 _"Rachel?! Oh Rachel no, no! Please not her!"_

I can hear Chloe crying... I can see myself hugging her...

 _"Rachel... why?"_

I need to get up. I need to get out of here! But the movements I performed was just limping to the ground and clawing my way up to a wall where I buried my face into my arms and knees. I can still hear Chloe...

 _"I loved her so much... How can she be dead? What kind of world does this...? Who does this?!"_

"That's not her... I-I can't be..." I felt the air being forcefully inhaled down my throat.

Everything was darker now. I can barely see my own arms. Everything became white and my eyes were shut to prevent the blinding light. When it was safe for me to use my sight, I was in... a room. It was... grey and white... theres a couch, morbid photos and a camera... Oh no not this place again!

I whimpered and lunged out of the seat I was held captive on ever since that monster abducted me. Why didn't the restraints pin me to the chair? I was still in my gown and I didn't have my shoes, which meant I felt the cold marble floor freezing the ball of my feet. I can feel the chills going up my body and I was shivering. I took a step forward circling around the couch where I can see scribbles of ink all over the floor. Each little scribble is in the form of spirals with words marked on top of each scribble.

 _Chloe is dead. Rachel is dead. Max is alive._

 _Chloe is alive. Rachel is dead. Max is alive._

 _Chloe is dead. Rachel is alive. Max is alive. YOU ARE HERE_

The numerous spirals were labeled completely different things such as, _Waters Storm Planet,_ or _Utopia,_ and the list could go on. I'll admit, this is pretty scary, but I have to admit, this kinda took my mind off things.

"Oh Max..."

That voice... it paralyzed by those two words alone. That soft sinister voice that has haunted me so much in this room.

"You made quite a mess."

When I turned around I can see him.

"Jefferson?!" No! Nonononono!

 _It's not real! None of this is..._

"The loss of your dear partner is truly devastating." He was walking over to me in a slow predatory way with that needle in his hands. I backed myself into a wall with my shoulders up to my jaw. "That... is truly the moment where someone truly loses their innocence." His smile curled more menacingly. "But... you've already lost it long ago. Did you, Max?"

I can feel the anger sweeping through my veins. "And look where that got you... You're sloppiness got your ass thrown in prison!"

He shoved me into the wall bringing the needle to the edge of my neck. "And you being so nosey is what earn you your own little spot. Under the grass... in the Junkyard."

I was frozen. I couldn't move. The only thing I could do is just shut my eyes and clench my teeth as I was so scared to be back in this fucked up purgatory shitstorm!

"Max!" That voice. It was a girl and it was one of worry.

Before I open my eyes I can feel myself being shoved rapidly. I thought that monster was trying to take my gown off, but when I opened them again, I was no longer in the Dark Room. I was in the bathroom stall up against the wall with Rachel shaking me hard.

"Max? C'mon, snap out of it! Look at me!"

"R-Rachel?" I croak. "I must've..." I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Shh... shh..." She soothed in a rush manner. "C'mon, hon. I'm getting you back to your room." Her voice was firm and calm. I can feel her lifting me up to my feet and we exited the bathroom. I can still feel those scary effects still taking hold over me. This was just so fucked up! The only thing that ease my nerves was Rachel's voice just whispering her assurances.

 _I don't think I can tell her... she wouldn't believe me... but I get the feeling that she won't let this go.._

We made it back into my room where Rachel helped me back into bed tucking me underneath the blankets. I gave Rachel a small smile, but she frowns and got out of her chair. "Make room." She orders.

I obeyed and scooted to my side more allowing Rachel to lay right beside me holding my head close to her shoulder. I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths as I buried myself in her chest as a reminder that she's alive. Rachel is alive. This is real. It took a great amount of effort to open my eyes again because I feel like that bathroom break sucked all the energy out of me.

"Close your eyes." She whispers. I felt her lips on the top of my head and it made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. "Just close your eyes. I'm right here."

I closed my eyes feeling her breath on the top of my head with the horror movie faintly going off the background muttering out the only words I could think of.

"You're real..."

* * *

 **Sooo yeah... Max is pretty much psychologically damaged from her adventures.**

 **I know there are still so many unanswered questions, but that's the beauty. Besides everything will be revealed soon. One way or another! Muahahahaha! :)**

 **Megan Weaver is an actual character in the game that has never been introduced in person. However, in the alternate universe, Megan and Chloe were friends and even sent Chloe a letter. Not to mention her name is on one of the scrapbooks in the Dark Room.**


	3. Feeling Cold Before Warming Up

**Chapter 3: Feeling Cold Before Warming Up**

 **Max's POV**

 _"Max... It's time!"_

 _This was the last time I was going to see her. I can feel her needed grip on my arm slip away making my heart break._

 _"Chloe, please...!" Those words... They were the last thing she has heard. "I don't want you to go.."_

 _"I love you, Max." Her voice was full of heartbreak and determination, certain that this is what she wanted._

* * *

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked lunging myself up to find that I was no longer at the lighthouse overlooking that huge tornado and all the darkness, but I was back in my room where the sun's rays were illuminating everything in this warm and welcoming atmosphere. The only problem was I could not feel these amazing feelings. That... nightmare! I can feel my body shaking and shutting down at the same time, and I can feel involuntary slouch of my shoulders. Jesus I don't know if I can take anymore of this... I'm so fucking scared!

With every amount of my waning energy, I curled into a ball and try to calm my nerves with deep breathing taking breaths that must have been up to ten seconds.

 _Just keep breathing. Relax... Remember what Rachel told you..._

Rachel.

The thought of her brought upon some calmness.

Even though I was out of the hospital a day ago, with Rachel around, it felt like an eternity. And despite a few horrible episodes I went through, Rachel being with me made my hospital stay much more enjoyable. We talked, had a few walks, and she was the one who bought me food from the cafeteria, and even though I had more than enough money on my card, I never put it to good use thanks to her insistence of buying for us. I couldn't help but smile at one of those nights where we had dinner in the cafe.

 **(^)**

 **Flashback**

I'm sitting at a table overlooking out into the garden where we took our first walk. I never really thought much of hospitals, but the garden here sure has an arcadia feeling to it, and with Rachel, it added to the pleasantries. Rachel is in the restroom right now, so I had the table for myself for now.

My eyes dilated every detail of the cafeteria we were in. It was fairly packed, but I could make out a few empty seats. The walls had this natural light green coating with the wooden floors having a shine to them. There were a couple of TV's on the walls, but the music drowned out whatever was playing on the screen. Mostly because of it being mute.

My eyes were brought down to the floor where I can see a little white wrap on the floor right by my feet. I stared at it until I decided to bent down and pick it up so I can throw it away. I hopped out of my seat and walked towards the trashcans where I can dispose of the little crumpled paper.

 _Begone, little fiend!_

I grab a few napkins along with some plastic silverware for our food. I lightly jogged back to our tables fearing that some thief would run off with our meals, but thankfully they were still there untouched and ready to be feasted upon.

My meal consisted of some pizza, mash potatoes with cream gravy, and a small scoop of rainbow sherbet ice cream. Rachel tray has a more healthy style with a salad with ranch on it, a yummy slice of apple pie, and two sugar cookies.

 _Now I feel a little better about having junkfood with me._

My stomach was condemning me for not feasting upon the delicious food bestowed before me, and the desire to eat it only grew stronger when a whiff of the mash potatoes seeped into my nostrils, but in the end, the willpower to wait overpowered that feeling until Rachel got back. Besides, I'm smart enough not to burn off my tongue.

"BOO!" I felt fingers around my waist suddenly tapping me. I couldn't help but jolt up and gasped in alarm as I bolted my body around to see that it was Rachel cackling proudly knowing that she performed a successful and sneaky jump scare.

"For the love of-" I admit, I was initially angry at her for doing that, especially since I almost made a mess with all of my food. But her smile and playful nature evaporated those feeling so rapidly and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. I'm thinking this is one of Rachel's amazing traits she has with people. "You almost made me spill everything!"

Rachel giggles and loops her arms around me locking me in her tight grip. I can tell this was her way of saying sorry, even thought she most likely wasn't, but I obviously forgave her nonetheless. She let's go of me to sit down across from me with two bottles of apple juice. She took her seat and glances at my food seeing that has been untouched.

"You haven't eaten anything yet?" The smile on her face didn't cover up some genuine worry in her tone.

I shook my head. "Nope. Not everyone was at the table yet." I answered chirpily.

Her smile grew larger. "Aww, Max. Sweetie, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to though." I said. "Besides I don't usually eat until the whole team is here anyways."

Rachel let out a silent laugh. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. When I came back, I got us drinks, but the line just went on forever!" She sighed. "Really, Max. That was really sweet of you. Thank you."

We both dug into our food. I attacked my pizza first taking a big chunk out of it with a big amount of the cheese teared off. I can hear Rachel snickering at me with the big flop of greasy cheese dangling from my chin. I quickly grabbed my napkin and yanked the left over cheese and placed my crumpled napkin on my trey. I took a smaller bite of my pizza this time.

Rachel took ahold of an unused napkin giggling. "You missed some on this spot." She applied the napkin to the lower part of my lip rubbing it gently. I rolled my eyes at her, but I couldn't help but smile. In the short time I have known Rachel so far is that she is a very physical given all the hugs, taps on the shoulders, gentle shoves when I'm zoning out, and not to mention that flick she gave me when I told her I ripped my photo. So I guess I shouldn't be surprise that she cleaned my lip for leftover pizza sauce. Although I thought I got every corner of my face.

"Thanks." I opened the bottle of juice she got me and drank one gulp of it. "So what's up? How was your day today?"

It seems Rachel has been waiting for someone to ask her, because she immediately delves in on what has happen.

"Don't ask me why, but it's been really hard to concentrate lately. I don't usually get it this bad." Rachel leans back against her seat lets out a melodramatic groan. "And I swear, if Zach keeps keeps bugging me about him taking me out to the movies, I'm gonna flip."

"Boy drama?" I predicted.

"Oh my god, yes. He wants to take me out to see some lame ass horror movie, and he's not taking no for an answer." She scoffs waving her hand up. "Asshole."

"Jesus..." I don't know why but that made me feel a little uneasy. "I'm sorry, Rachel. You think he would get the hint."

Rachel's smile always makes me feel good. "Don't worry about it, Max. I'm glad I get to come visit you in the hospital. After all, we do have that movie to catch tonight."

Oh right. How could I forget that Rachel and I were going to watch ANOTHER horror movie? Wonder what the mystery film is tonight?

I smirked. "Just to be clear, I'm drawing the line if it's Friday the Thirteenth." I told her in a semi serious manner. "I don't like the idea of some masked serial killer staring at me while I'm sleeping."

"I dunno." Rachel was giving me smile meaning something mischievous or something of that nature. "I always found it hot when he did that. I mean just imagine a big muscular man in a mask watching over you while you sleep."

"Eugh!" I'll admit, I have some weird fetishes, but after being traumatized from that movie, no thank you! "Now you're just being mean!" I couldn't help but laugh on how Rachel was open to tell me about her fantasy with Jason.

"What? Guys in masks are hot!" Rachel just finished her salad and was now moving on to her pie. "Although I think I prefer to not see him unmasked."

"You can have him. Just keep him away from me. Like far away." I took a bite of the my mash potatoes.

Rachel laughed wildly snorting a little courtesy of food in her mouth.

I can't believe I'm going to tell her this, but something about Rachel wants me to confess a life long fetish of mine. And I get the feeling she won't think any less of me. I mean come on, I mean it can't be worse than Jason, right?

"Well..." I can't believe I'm going down this road. "I... have a fantasy too."

This made Rachel laugh more. Not in a taunting way, but she laughed like she was openly curious and eager to hear what it is. "Really? Can I hear it?"

"Well..." My hand gripped my upper arm as I brought my head down letting out an anxious chuckle. Why was I so nervous? I mean it's not Jason.

"Max." Her voice was that of sincerity and gentle assurance. "It's okay, you can tell me. I mean these are weird fetishes after all."

I looked back up at her. "Well... have you ever watch Star Wars?"

Rachel nods. "Not the prequel series though."

I smiled. "Don't worry about that. This is Episode 4-6 related. Do you remember that guy with the green armor and cool looking helmet and jet pack?"

Rachel nods enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! Jango Fett right?"

"Boba Fett." I corrected. "Anyways, I had this thing where..." Oh my god I can't believe I'm saying this. "I had this thing where... he... I'm his bounty and we kinda... make out... while I'm in that Princess Leia slave bikini." I was doing my best to keep it as clean as possible.

 _Well at least Boba is not Jason!_

I knew Rachel would react to this somehow, but for some reason I didn't expect her to cackle like some loud maniac. I looked out to the cafeteria to see if anyone was glaring over at us, but there one none, so I turned my attention back to Rachel.

"Oh Max..." I'm relieved that she doesn't have anything in her mouth this time. "Oh my god.." She just couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along, but I don't see why it's such a big deal! At least it's not Darth Vader!

I let out a sigh taking a small bite of my ice cream looking away. "Oh man, I'm so embarrassed." I mumbled. nibbling on the plastic spoon.

"Don't be!" She exclaimed happily. "I actually think it's adorable! You having some alone time with your rough and tumble knight in green armor."

"Ugh... Rachel..." I couldn't help but look away with my cheeks turning red.

She giggles taking a bite of her cookie. "You're just so fun to tease."

We were almost done with all of our food, with only little food remaining, but we were just talking now. I don't know for how long, but definitely long enough for my ice cream to turn into a large color mush puddle.

"How've you been doing, Max?" Her tone was much more mellow, but her smile didn't leave her.

"Well now that you're here, I'm doing much better." It's always awesome to see Rachel. I'm beginning to understand why everyone loves her. "Rachel, thank you again for bringing me some clothes. I know you must be busy almost all the time with school, other people." I don't know how anyone fits into so many different social groups. I began to feel guilty that I'm just only adding more stress into her life. "But if you get so bogged down with other stuff, PLEASE don't let me distract you from things. I totally get it."

She frowned at this. "Don't be silly, Max. I love hanging out with you. So don't try to weasel yourself out of this one."

"I didn't me-" She cut me off so suddenly.

"Abububububup! Besides you owe for last night when you fell asleep during that one movie."

"Argh! Fine!" I began to grumble to myself. "Thank god I fell asleep through that movie."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

She just giggled at that and she looked outside. "Wow it's really beautiful out."

"It is." I concurred staring out into the serene dusk outlook. It looked more like an enchanted twilight forrest than a hospital garden. "I wish I had my camera with me."

"Oh shit!" Rachel cursed aloud. I looked back at her to see what was the matter, and I can see her going through her bag. She pulled a blue analog camera. "Here! I know your birthday was last month. Your old one kinda gave out for some reason."

I couldn't help but smile that she would go out of her way to give this to me. "Oh my god, Rachel! It's so awesome! I- I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything." She told me. "I just want you to enjoy your late birthday present."

I just got out of my seat and pulled Rachel in for a long big hug. Not only for the camera, but for so many other things. Even though... no I don't wanna think about it.

I can feel her arms around my waist and I can feel her breath tickling my ear as she began to whisper. "You want capture the moment."

Capture the moment. I shuddered a little from that saying, but why? It's never bothered me before. I quickly pulled away and nodded. "Yeah. C'mon. Then we can watch the movie I owe you."

Her hazel eyes gazed at me carefully as if she was sensing something was off, but she then nodded as we grabbed out treys with all of our junk on it, took out the trash, and exited the cafeteria to the outside for some fresh air. And to take a picture. Although the shot she did made Max feel very unsettled.

 **(^)**

 **Present Day**

 **No Ones POV**

Max didn't know how long she sitting there frozen as a statue on her bed, but long enough for her alarm to start ringing. She didn't even respond to the ongoing beeping and buzzing coming from her phone until she felt the energy and senses needed to turn it off making the whole room dead quiet. Max still couldn't find the will to stand on her two feet. She was a mess.

Max finally obtained the ability to rise to her two feet, but was immobilized by the sudden strike of dizziness plaguing her head forcing her to her knees grunting. Instinctually, she brought her hand to her nose expecting to find blood dripping from her nostrils and onto her fingers, but she found that there was none, which was a welcoming sight, but overall she just didn't have in it her to be overjoyed. Max is still afraid of lifting her hand up fearing of fucking up time yet again.

And she could not go through the same bullshit again.

Max wearily came to the conclusion that she was in a whole new alternate reality where Rachel Amber is alive, and another girl took her place in the junkyard in a shallow grave. How much of this is accurate she cannot say, but in the end it doesn't matter. Max had enough of her powers, and prays that they are gone forever.

 _Why was I given them in the first fucking place?_

The dizziness slowly faded, and Max got to her feet yet again, shaking it violently in an effort to make everything more clear to her.

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and can see that she had unread messages from her mom and dad. She didn't even look at what they text her, but she did responded with assurances knowing that they were worried sick for their only daughter to be in the hospital after that day.

 _Max: Hey, pop. Don't worry I'm fine. I was just a little shaken, but I'm out now. We'll talk later okay? I have class soon. Love you :)_

 _Max: Hey mom. I'm fine, a little shaken, but I'm better now. We'll talk later tonight, and don't overwork yourself like last time :P I love you._

Max gently tossed her phone back on her nightstand sighing deeply. The one thing that was on her mind right now was a nice relaxing shower.

Max lazily opened the door slightly slouching her shoulders as she stepped into the halls of the drama queens of Blackwell. Most of the stuff she saw was some weird sense of deja vu. Victoria was assigning Courtney to do her homework for her like the good minion she is. Alyssa was looking at thew bulletin board probably of all those missing person flyers of Rach... Megan Weaver. Speaking of Alyssa...

"Hey Alyssa," Max called out more firmly than she anticipated. "Move to the side."

Alyssa looked over at Max confused on what she meant as she remained still.

"Just... trust me!" Max roughly waved her hand to come to her.

Alyssa shrugged. "Ummm... okay, Max." She walked over to Max's direction with the usual roll of toilet paper missing her hitting the bulletin board instead. Alyssa turned back shocked that she managed to evade that evil roll. "Wow. Now that was close. Thank you, Max."

Max smiled and waved at her as she departed into the girls bathroom to see Kate at the sink brushing her teeth while still in her PJ's. She instantly notices Max making her entrance and gave her a big smile at the sight of her.

This was truly a welcoming surprise that warmed Max's spirit. Kate being happy is always a good day, and Max couldn't help but give her a big hug.

Kate giggled at the affection she received. "Hey, Max. How did you sleep?"

"I.. slept good." Max lied putting on the biggest grin for her. "How about you? Slept good too?"

"Wonderful." Kate beamed. "Something incredible happened yesterday."

"Really?" Max couldn't help but let her smile grow.

Kate nodded. "Victoria came by to visit me and... She was crying. Then she just hugged me. Telling me that she was sorry about... everything." Tears streamed down tears face as her smile grew. "I... never thought she would do that."

"Victoria may be a queen bee, but she does have a heart." Max told her. "What... was she sorry about?" She knew it was stupid question, but she needed to hear it from Kate herself.

"About that video of me... at the Vortex Party. She even deleted the video and... we ended up having tea and some parts of a movie."

"Kate Marsh." Max crossed her arms with a smirk across her face. "Did you just commence our tea time without me."

"Max!" Kate laughed. "Don't be like that! We're still due a tea session soon this week."

"I know." Max wrapped her hands behind her back twisting her body. "I can't wait."

"Oh Max, do you still have my copy of the October Club?"

Max remembers this question as if it was yesterday. Only the difference is Kate is happy instead of gloomy.

Max nodded. "Yeah I do. I'll be sure to give it back to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Max. I'm so glad you're back." Kate pulled her in for another embrace. One Max dearly savior deeply pulling her in closer so thankful that she was being restored to herself. Max is not much of a believer when it comes to supernatural beings, but in that moment, she felt as if there was some higher being or power watching over her friend and filling her with life and hope. And for that, Max is so thankful.

 _Bless your gentle soul Kate... Bless you..._

"I'm glad to be back, Kate." Max muttered reluctantly pulling away. "I'm gonna get a shower on now. We'll catch up later, okay?"

"Sure! See you later!" Kate was done brushing her teeth anyways, and by the time she turned the water off, Max was already in the showers with the curtains offering her privacy.

The cool water trickled down on Max's body shuddering from the droplets, but relaxed her body when the heat of the water slowly but surely elevated. She closed her eyes taking in deep breaths feeling the steaming water pouring down on her shoulders.

 _I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this... I feel like... I'm in some kind of sick play. Where the audience just... gets it's kicks out of suffering. God I feel like someone out of a emo drama show.. I just... I guess I need to carry on. And I pray this fucking power is gone for good. But the only way to know... would be to test it. And if I still have my rewind powers... let the tornado or anything take me and only me... I caused all this. I killed her.. I fucked everything up. Leave Victoria, Kate, Dana, Rachel... Oh god Rachel.. Just fucking take me and leave everyone alone! I don't... I don't think I can tell anyone about this... even if I wanted to. They'll all think I'm crazy or just some bullshitter... I can't... I can't tell them... not even Rachel. She wouldn't understand... Nobody would..._

"Heeeeellllloooooo!" An annoyed voice called from the other side of the curtains. "Are you done yet?"

Max didn't know how long she was in the shower, but probably long enough to use up a good amount of the hot water.

"S-sorry!" I called back turning off the water and dried myself off wrapping the towel around me and pulling the curtains aside revealing that it was Juliet with her attention to the mirror while doing her makeup. "Hey, Juliet. Sorry about that."

She scoffs turning around to face me. "You sure don't seem like it. Now there may not be any hot water left. Thanks for being selfish, Max." She grabbed her towel and brushed past me where I heard the curtains close again.

By what she just said to me, I couldn't move a muscle. That I was selfish. And the way Juliet said it... I felt like she froze me in my spot while I let the aching of my heart take hold my eyes began to sting.

 _Snap out of it, Max... It was just a mistake. Don't let this bring you down._

Max restored her movements and walked in baby steps out of the restroom already being clumsy by bumping into someone.

"S-sorry!" Max jabbered not even staring at the person trying to move past them back to her dorm but the girl grabbed her hand.

"Hey! woah, woah!" It was Rachel. "What's the rush, Max?"

"My bad, Rachel." Max gave the enigmatic girl her full attention. "I just don't wanna be late on my first day back to class."

Rachel didn't look convinced giving Max a glare. "Maaaax." Her warning sing song tone was that was needed to know that Rachel can see through Max's words. "What happened?"

Max sighed defeated knowing it's pointless to keep on being stubborn and say that she's fine. Something her mom taught her when she was younger. "I took a long shower annnndddd... Juliet's mad that I might have used up all the hot water." She brought her head down a little while eyeing up at Rachel who still didn't look convinced. But why?

"Is that all, Max?" Rachel asked brushing smooth streak of hair with her hand.

"Huh?" Max was starting to feel cornered. But why was she feeling like this? Rachel is the last person that would put her on edge no matter what. "I'm sorry. Y-yes." Max is at a lost for words, and feeling the mental exhaustion did not help her. "I guess... it was just out of the blue. I-I mean, I know Juliet and I don't talk all that much, but... never expected that."

Rachel frowned and gently placed her hand to Max's shoulder. "You get enough sleep last night?"

Max can feel her defenses lower by Rachel's question. It was like she was trying to get to the bottom of what was bothering her instead of providing her with the usual assurances of 'Don't let it bother you.' or 'She's like that with me, too.' And it Max want to comply with her fully and honestly.

"I think around... One or twoish." Max recalled. When she got checked out of the hospital, and now that she was back in her own dorm room, everything became really uneasy. The whole room was so cold and dark for Max to handle that she was sweating in fear that somehow Jefferson or Nathan have escaped prison to kidnap Max, or worse... She had to turn on her lamplight and had a hard time dimming it down, so last night was something of a nightmare waiting to happen.

Seeing Max grow more tense, Rachel reluctantly decides not to question further, but she is not letting this go in the slightest.

"Not enough sleep will do that." She simply says. "Alright, I better get myself ready for the day." She starts to smile. "You still down for dinner down at the Two Whales Diner tonight?"

The name plagued Max's mind. She's going to have to meet Joyce all over again only this time it's going to involve sadness and pain.

"Y-yeah!" Max acted on impulse with her answer and rapidly added more after a short pause. "Tonights on me."

"Max, you don't have to.."

"No please. I insist." She really wanted to repay the favor after Rachel treated her for dinner at the hospital. "Besides I've been meaning to use my debit card for such an occasion."

Rachel gives her a beautiful toothy smile at Max's generosity. "Okay, Max. But only because you're so sweet. But next time, I get to pay." She gave her a wink. "I'll see you after I'm done."

"Sure thing." Max parted ways with Rachel as she made her way back into her room where she looked up at her photo wall.

As Max continued to view her pictures, it only became more and more terrifying for her to handle and she was forced to look away not even looking back at her wall while changing into her clothes.

She went over to her desk to get her bag, but was clumsy enough to let all of her stuff fall to the floor cluttering up a small space. An agitated Max shoved all of her stuff back in until she notices that her journal is open with a filled page already being revealed to her. Max fished it off the floor slamming the pages shut and dropped it on her desk not even giving it notice.

"Fuck it!" She cursed harshly. "Fuck it all!"

She picked up her phone to find that the time was 8:45 AM, 15 minutes before photography class... Max cringed at the thought of being back in the room where that sick bastard gave his lectures. But it's some comfort to know that he is behind bars now. She also got 2 more messages both were from her parents, but she chose not to check them until class was done.

Grabbing her bag, her phone, and her essentials, Max exited her room slamming the door louder than intended.

* * *

 **Rachel and Max having dinner tonight at Two Whales. This is going to end well. Heres a question for all of you: If Max were to tell Rachel about her traumatic experiences without ANY proof or visible scars... would she believe Max, or just think she's insane? The only evidence shown is Max traumatized and damaged.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and more is on the way! :D**


	4. Lost and Found

**Chapter 4: Lost and Found**

 **Max's POV**

The grass. My jeans and shoes. My hand yanking away at the grass. The shadow of the tree branches cloaking me from the sun. The wind. I don't know how long I was sitting here, but it felt like an eternity. Last week... it feels like an so many years ago. Now everything just feels blurry, numb, or just... something or other.

I just don't know anymore.

They still couldn't find a suitable replacement for... for the photography class, so I didn't have to go to class today. My other class, some just flew on by while others felt as if time was still for awhile. I'm just glad I am done for the day.

 _It's only been a few days and I thought... I was ready to go back. I thought I was ready to get back on with my life. With school. But... I feel just like... I'm a husk... or something. I don't know... I don't know right now... Theres still one thing thats been eating away at me: Whether I still have that curse. The only way for me to know the truth is to... test it. To see if it's there or... gone. And if it is there... I'll pay the price. If anyone should die for my foolishness. It should be me. I hope it's gone..._

My eyes darted down to my arm feeling the dread build up inside me making me feel so cold. If I really risk this, then I would just be messing everything up all over again, but I feel I need to know if this ability is gone. I gulped sniffling a little and made a small noise as if it was some warcry and raised my hand only a little extending all of my fingers out shutting my eyes not wanting to see the worst come to pass.

 _I'm so sorry!_

I didn't feel anything. No whirring of sounds or movements, no adrenaline coursing through my body from the effects, just the wind, the birds, and everything else going on as before.

I slowly opened my eyes again to find that everything was just as it was. All of this while my hand was still out. Feeling more daring, I raised it further and spread my fingers out even further, but just as before, nothing. Finally, I decided that to through everything I had into it. I raised my arm up extending it long and wide, but I just couldn't watch the possibilities of giving it my all to test my powers whether they were there or not. With my eyes shut and my teeth clench, It seems that it was risk worth taking, because when I opened my eyes, there was no effects of time being reversed to my will. I just couldn't help but freeze up that over something so stupid and so dangerous did not happen, and after letting out a shaky breath, I can feel my lips curved into a smile and I just began to laugh quietly while shuddering a little while leaning back against the tree.

 _Wowser, I'm sounding like a freaking mad scientist!_

I was forced to calm myself gluing myself to the brown trunk and hugged my arms tight to my body just letting my eyes close again for the third time feeling the wind chilling me a little. I got up to stretch my legs for I bit when I saw some familiar notorious words on the trunk.

 _Rachel Amber gives great head!_

My blood started boiling and I let out a growl as I picked up a rock jamming it into the bark violently scratching all of it out until it was unreadable before throwing the rock onto the ground and sat back down on the grass.

 _Whether or not that's true, it's fucked up. No one should treat Rachel like this. No one should be treated like that._

"Hey, Max!" Warren's voice caught my attention as he jogged on over. I immediately got to my feet and sprinted towards him giving him the biggest hug I could muster. After all of this crazy bullshit Chloe and I went through, Warren, out of ALL the people, trusted me with everything that happen, even going as far to believe me despite how crazy everything sounds! But even as right now... I don't know if he would believe any of this shit.

"Hey Warren." I whispered. As I pulled away, I can see that his cheeks were instantly red. I couldn't help but smile on how adorable he looked.

"H-how're you doing?" He started out with a sincere question.

I sighed. "I'm just... glad to be out of that hospital." Though I guess being at that hospital was truly an amazing time. I mean, with Rachel being there for me, and same with Kate sometimes, as we watch those halloween movies and talk. That was really fun. Is it wrong that I want to go back to the hospital to remake more great times?

"I can imagine." Warren said. "Max... I'm really sorry that happen to you. I'm just... I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Me too, Warren." Move on to another topic, Max. "How did classes go today, Dr. Graham?"

Warren smirked. "Eh nothing my superior skills of science can't handle."

We both took a seat on the ground next to the tree where Warren continued talking. "So I... I've wanna show you something. I-I mean, if you want to see it of course."

I nodded. "Sure thing." I had a feeling that he was going to show me his used car he bought.

We both got up, and turns out I was right when we went walked into the parking lot where his blue little car was parked and waiting to observed by me I guess. I can be quite critical after all.

"Check out my new wheels!" The way Warren tried to say it all smooth was just funny.

"Pretty cool. 1978, right?" At least that's the year I remember.

"Yeah! Now we can finally go to a drive-in."

"One down in Newberg?"

He nodded. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Or maybe you're Super Max, and you don't even know it."

I looked away for a bit feeling my arm tense up. "Nah. Just... looked it up once." I think it's time to change the subject. "Soooo... been on any raids lately, _ApeBeard?_ " Another thing Warren loves than old sci fi movies and being the next Science Guy is his level 84 Dwarf Paladin on the greatest MMORPG of all time.

Seeing Warren beam by just mentioning WoW, I can tell that something big was coming up. "Actually I'm trying out a new character."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I swear, Warren, if you made another Gnome Warrior, I'm gonna flick you."

"No! No!" He laughed. "I was talking about my Pandaren monk."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah! Just got to level ten in one night and off for adventure!"

I gave him a sly grin. "Horde?"

Warren sighs. "Alliance..."

I shouldn't be surprise, but my groan was full of disappointment that Warren is STILL an Alliance die hard!

"Oh don't give me that! You know where my loyalties lie!"

I smirked. "With the little boys." I teased. " _Real_ women go for the Horde."

"Ha ha... That's why I play the Dwarf."

"Can't beat up a Tauren Druid though." Yeah. As a Horde chick, I love to play the Tauren. " _Clawfield_ is one tanker you do not wanna mess with."

"I thought he was a Shaman?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I looked up at the sky. "You think we would squeeze in a battleground this week?"

"Warsong Gulch?" He suggested.

I nodded. "Deal." I feel I was just staring off into space right now as I can feel my hand gripping my arm. "Sorry I'm quiet."

"Hey, don't be sorry." Warren assured me. I can feel a hand on my shoulder and just gasped and jerked myself away from the touch feeling scared shitless and my heart was beating so fast out of my chest all of a sudden. When I can see that it was just Warren looking really worried with no needle in his hands, I relaxed a little, but I felt as if I needed to keep my distance.

"S-sorry. I just..." What the fuck was I suppose to say? 'Sorry, Warren I had rewind powers, and I got drugged and kidnapped by the photography teacher Mark Jefferson and I thought you were going to drug me to'? Why the fuck would I think that Warren would drug me?! That's not normal! "I'm sorry, I-I.. I gotta go!" And just like that I fled out of the parking lot like the coward I was, but not quickly adding, "I'll text you later!" I just felt like I need to get away, and I need to get away now!

I didn't care what other people think of me when I was lightly jogging back onto the main campus. Just assume I decided to get some exercise in, assholes! I lowered my speed and trudged back to the grass where I just started laying down and just looked back up at the sky and watch the clouds.

"Hey, Caulfield!" I didn't have to think about who that voice belongs to, nor did I have to look over at Victoria. I didn't even want to talk to Victoria right now, so much to my irritation, I just got to my feet and just marching back to the dorm building since there were no more classes today, and right now, I needed to retreat back into my favorite cocoon.

"Hey, stop!" Victoria's voice called out again and I can feel her running up beside me, before I can feel my arm being grabbed so suddenly, and the first thought I had on me was swinging it away from the grip. I twirled back around feeling the anger boiling up inside of me about to explode.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" My gripped arm shoved the person back freeing myself, but seeing that it was Victoria in total shock, I felt horrified that I just let out outburst on her like that. I never... screamed at anyone like that... all just because she wanted to get my attention. My hand was brought over my mouth letting my breath tremble and I can feel the tears flowing down my cheeks that I just lashed out at her like that. "Victoria... I... Imsosorry..." It didn't take long for me to lose my composure and I started to spring all the way back not even taking my hand off my mouth hiccuping a few times along the way.

As I made my way back to the Dormitories slamming the door shut leaning against it and looked up at everything inside my room. It just made me more and more angry and scared. Clenching my teeth feeling more tears fall from my shut eyelids, I can feel the adrenaline kick in as I just rampaged my photo wall ripping off any I come across, before bringing my whole body down on my desk violently sweeping everything off with only my computer and camera spared. I threw my guitar at the wall so close to my bed making a loud bang. The bed was my next target as I ripped my beds and pillows off along with a few more photos on the wall while my mind is being overloaded with so much. Kate on the roof threatening to jump off, Victoria being so scared and helpless with us in the Dark Room, Jefferson... taking those sick photos... Chloe taken from me... But then seeing Rachel discovered... in the body bag... I can hear myself scream so loud and I can see that I threw my guitar again up at the wall. After that, I felt the energy departing and I dropped to my knees in total agony of what I just did. In a matter of a few seconds, I just trashed my whole room.

 _Oh no... why... why did I do this? Why did freak out like that?_

"This isn't me..." Another hiccup escaped me. "Why... w-why I can't I remember..." I saw Captain who was on top of the blankets I threw down and I fished him up into my arms rocking him around. "I'm sorry..." I whispered shivering a little pushing myself against the bed. "I'm so... sorry..." I cradled Captain close just praying he could forgive me. I looked over at Lisa, and thank god that she was spared too. "I... I can't... I dunno..."

There was banging on my door making me become paralyzed. I think I just pissed off a lot of people from my... episode.

 _Way to be such a fucking drama Queen, Max..._

"Max?" I already know who is was before she could let me know. "Max, it's Dana. Can you open the door, please?" She... she didn't sound mad. She... sounded worried. "Is everything okay?" I got up to go to the door and Dana knocked again. "Max, please open the door! I'm not mad! I'm not mad, Max!"

I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves and roughly dried my tears with my sleeve sniffling before I brought my hand on the knob and gave it a turn unlocking the door and there was Dana.

"Max, what happened? Are you doing okay? I heard screaming and some banging." She reached out for my arm and I flinched a little, but remembering that this was Dana, someone who is nice and caring, so I relaxed as she touched me. It felt unsettling at first, but then I realized how much it meant.

"Just a... overwhelming day..." Was all I could managed. I didn't want to go into the details, but I didn't want to lie to her either.

She looked past me into my room and her eyes went large and her mouth was agape. "Holy shit! Max! What happened?!"

My head was brought down ashamed that she saw this. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't find a reasonable explanations other than just... an overflow of bad memories. I really don't revisit them.

"I... I'll clean it up. Don't worry. I-I can fix it up." I wouldn't dare take my eyes off the floor.

I can feel Dana pulling me towards her. "C'mere." She said softly closing the door behind. There was still no anger or annoyance in her tone. "Come with me, Max. I don't want you to be alone right now." She had her arm over my shoulders as she guided me away from my door and still I couldn't take my eyes off the ground.

 **(^)**

 **No One's POV**

Rachel was in the locker room changing out of her sweaty PE clothes until she was bare naked with her skin smoothly shimmered in sweat, and used the showers to clean herself. She let out a surprised yelp at the sudden hit of cold water hitting her before giggling and shaking around before the water warmed up and she became less fidgety and truly began to wash herself off.

Rachel let out a quiet hum as she rinsed her smooth hair and then gracefully brought her hand down to her foot and vice versa. It may not be doing yoga exactly, but she feels the satisfied effects take hold. After her session and a nice relaxing shower, Rachel dressed herself grabbing all of her belongings and left the room running into numerous friends as well as saying hi to them of course. Justin, Trevor, and the rest of her 'skater bros' invited her to come hang with her, but Rachel politely declined their offer saying she already had plans for the night. However, she promised she would make it up to them some time this week. She managed to sneak in a quick talk with Evan down in the corridor.

"Hey, Rachel." Evan greeted. His tone hinted that there was a small amount of guilt behind it.

Rachel flashed him a small smile. "Hi Evan." Her tone was quiet.

"How..." Evan cleared his throat and darted his eyes away. "How was your day?" His gaze returns to face her.

Her smile did not leave her. "It was fun. Was pretty much busy like almost always, but... it was good."

"Cool." Evan simply said.

"How was your day?"

"Cool." He replied. "Was... cool. Just some cool new stuff for my portfolio."

Rachel's expression lightens. "Mind if I see?"

Evan shakes his head. "Not at all." He opened up his portfolio for Rachel to browse at, and by the look on her face, she looked rather pleased by what she is seeing.

"Wow... This is all hella amazing." One thing caught her attention. "You still holding on to these things huh?"

Evan grinned more confident this time. "Yeah. You're my favorite model after all."

Rachel chuckles. "That's really nice of you." She almost said something else entirely, but that would have given Evan the wrong idea.

"So..." Evan stammered for a second. "Listen... once Photography Lab is back, annnd... if they're still doing the contest, you want me to help you take your picture?"

"Evan..." Rachel sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry but... we can't."

Evan opened his mouth as if he was going to persist with his offer, but knowing that would lead to no avail, nodded his head and just said. "I know. I'm sorry."

Rachel assures him with a sweet smile and rested her hand on his arm. "I know." Her eyes darted down at the floor releasing her grip. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

Despite everything, Evan knew it was best and by the way the conversation went, he needed to go too. "Okay. See you."

"You, too."

Both friends parted ways and Rachel carried on down the corridor taking her phone out. The cover image on her screen made her beam as she can see Max and her huddled close together smiling up at Rachel.

 _She just has the cutest smiles._

Exiting out onto the school grounds, Rachel's phone let out a muffled buzz from her pocket and pulls it out. Her eyebrows raised happily seeing that it was from Dana.

 _Dana: Hey gurl. Max is hanging with me in our room. Wanna come up?_

 _Rachel: fuck yeah ill come up gimme a sec i need to get a surprise for her_

 _Dana: Aww._

 _Dana: Don't take to long!_

 _Rachel: ill be up dont worry! big xoxoxoxo's to you and max_

 _Dana: :D_

 _Rachel: dont let her get too comfy. were going out for dinner tonight!_

 _Dana: Sure thing babe! Kisses!_

 _Rachel: xoxo_

Rachel knew exactly what to get for Max. Her lips curled into a bright smile knowing that it is something that both Max and her enjoy very much so.

 **(^)**

 **No One's POV**

Max was feeling a little better after Dana took her to her room. Max always knew Dana was a caring person, but she realized how fortunate she is to have a friend like her. Especially after her breakdown in her room. Max still couldn't believe she did that to her dorm. She's no stranger when it comes to stress, anxiety, or in some cases, extreme sadness. She really thought after returning to Blackwell she would be able to keep these Yin feelings at bay before just silently crying herself to sleep in her bed. But it seems that was not the case considering all those horrfying experiences she went through triggered her to wreck her room.

 _I still don't know why that happened... Did I just... overreact?_

"Max?" Someone called out to her in a sing song voice. "It's your turn."

"I'm thinking, Dana!" Max laughed trying to find a good card to put down in their Uno Match while Twilight was going off in the background. Dana was usually a sucker for vampires and romance. Max prefers the more traditional horror path of blood sucking and terrorizing villages, but she didn't mind all that much. "Ah! Here we go!" She placed down a card much that placed Dana at a disadvantage.

"Oh come on!" Dana was on the path to victory, but Max's card has put her on an impasse as she was forced to get more cards placing Max in the lead. "You're evil, Max."

Max hummed casually. "I have my moments." She gave Dana an evil smirk.

"Maxine Caulfield? Evil?" Another voice from coming from the door feigned a gasp. "Perish the thought!"

Max sighed circled around about to correct the visitor with the usual, 'Max, never Maxine.' but seeing Rachel by the door put her at a lost for words as Max couldn't help but smile genuinely at the girl. Even during a hard time, just the mere sight of Rachel being in the flesh brightens Max's world. She even forgot what she was going to say.

Max can tell that Rachel was hiding something given that her hands were behind her back.

"Hi, Rachel." Max's tone was more vivid. "How were classes?"

Rachel rewarded the soon to be photographer with a toothy smile. "PE was really refreshing and I always enjoy a nice steaming shower." She flaunted her hips and took a seat next to the duo with her hands behind her back still. "I have a surprise for you, Max." Rachel playfully teased.

Max should have known something like this was coming. "What is it?" Her expression was an innocent curious one as she tried to peer what was being hidden.

Rachel reveals what was being hidden. "Check out these huge muffins!"

Max was puzzled by the psych Rachel portrayed in showing her two chocolate muffins that were indeed enormous. "Uh, I see them." Nonetheless she smiled that Rachel brought her favorite type of muffin.

Dana remained quiet but couldn't help but stifle in her laugh.

However, instead of Max handing over a muffin, Rachel gives them both a wiggle and grins, her voice turning insistent. "You're not _looking_."

It took a minute for Max to register what Rachel was trying to say, and upon figuring it out, Max's cheeks turn red and she looked away for a second. "Oh, there- there... huge alright. I-is that what you want me to say?" Max's face was now the darkest shade of maroon blurting out those words, while Rachel and Dana cackled at Max's flustered answer.

Max just looked down at the floor feeling so embarrassed at what a fool she's made of herself, but in the end she couldn't help but laugh too.

Rachel leaps in and traps Max in her arms. "You're just so adorable, hon." She releases the tiny girl and hands her the muffin, which Max took graciously.

"Oh, Max. It's like you're not even trying to be funny." Dana socks Max a playful shove.

Max rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Dana." She turns to Rachel. "You wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Rachel chirps. "We still have about a half hour before it's dinner anyways."

The game restarted with Rachel at a huge advantage, much to Max and Dana's displeasure.

 **(^)**

 **No Ones POV**

Two shots echoed throughout the halls before everything was met with silence. The shots game from the office of none other than Sean Prescott himself, who was under serious investigation after his troubled son committed murder on that punk girl manipulating him for money. At least that's what the testimony said. Nathan evaded time behind bars, unlike Mark Jefferson, was because of the Prescott's cooperation with all of the disappearances of these missing girls, especially after the discovery of Megan Weaver wrapped in a body bag in a shallow grave of some desolate junkyard. That and a huge cost of the fortune to bail him out.

That still did not stop the investigations, and Sean could not be more furious roaring at his pathetic excuse of a son that he will keep him on a tight leash for the rest of his life and he is never allowed to leave under any circumstances and will suffer greatly if there is disobedience.

Little did he know, that fateful night when Sean was in his office, he was visited by Nathan, who did not say a single word despite demanding harshly to know why he was here. Nathan did not respond, only gave his father some sort of twisted smile, if it ever was a smile followed by some involuntary twitches and uneven breathing. When he least expected it, Nathan is now responsible for another death in Arcadia Bay, though unlike the rest, this person is not going to be missed.

"I never... wanted this!" Nathan started blabbering like crazy smothering his hands into his fathers bloodied corpse. "I NEVER WANTED THIS! YOU DID THIS! ALL OF YOU! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" He violently shook the body so hard that the chair Sean's body is on fell over along with Nathan who fell along with sobbing into his father's bloody chest. "I just wanted... to be someone.." A hiccup jolt Nathan. "For somebody." He was so sick of being the rich and pompous rich kid who uses his family's influence and money as an excuse to mess with people, he was tired of being controlled, he was tired of all the restrictions and unbearing restraints he was force to endure.

All he wanted was to be loved and true to himself.

That's what he felt like for the brief time Jefferson took him under his tutelage, before realizing he was merely using him like all the others.

 _"A true embraces himself, and his style."_

Nathan calms himself letting the fatherly words of Mark Jefferson ring in his head. At first they brought him comfort, only to be replaced by anger and betrayal. He tried to show that when he chose Megan as his muse. Even after the accidental overdose, Nathan still thought she was perfect. That the shot he captured was perfect before being force to dispose her.

Nathan's face emerged from his father's chest after a heart wrenching weep and began to notice something... inspirational... beautiful even.

The eyes were wide as large saucers, mouth agape expressed true emotion, the expanded blood stain gracefully trickled down to the floor in a smooth red wine puddle. Everything was so... it spoke to him. It exhilarated him throughout his bones.

 _It's perfect. So perfect._

Gazing over at the blood puddle, Nathan printed his hand deep washing it around the marble floor before caressing himself gently on the right half of the face softly rubbing it in circles before setting it down to his side. It still felt warm, and it felt so amazing. He just couldn't help but feel how liberating this felt to him. To be on the path to a true artist!

 _I need to capture this!_

He fled the room and quickly returned with his camera and tripod setting everything up and got down on the floor to embrace his father like a son would have before a beep and click were heard capturing this father son moment. For the first time ever, he felt actually loved by his own father, who always berated and harrassed him. But he couldn't help but feel he is truly proud of Nathan. He must be! He captured them both!

"It's okay." Nathan gave his dead father a loving smile. "I'm okay, now. I'm me! I-I'm going to follow my dreams! I promise!" He gave his father one more tight hug. "I love you, dad."

There was much work to be down, and Nathan knew he needs to waste no time in creating more of his style of art. His father's computer shared revealed much information on students of Blackwell Academy, and no password was required.

"Awesome!" He cheered scrolling through the students after careful consideration, one student caught his eye. He thought Rachel Amber would be perfect for his future endeavors but another stole him away. Round gaunt face, shoulder length brown hair, shinning blue eyes with pure innocence, along with the faded freckles.

Knowing she would be the one, Nathan grabbed his gun, and left the empty office to finally free himself of the unfulfilling wealthy lifestyle and into a true artist before going after his next muse. Her name was still displayed on the computer.

 _ **Maxine Fiona Caulfield**_

* * *

 **Sounds like Samuel Da Vinci will need to go extreme makeover on Max's dorm.**

 **Quotes from the fan game Love is Strange.**

 **Soooo... yeeeeaaaahhhhh... Nathan's gone off the deep end. (Poor dear old dad) One of the inspirations for him going down this morbid road is some of his work. For example if you check out his dorm, you know where I'm going with this. Should be interesting... Note to self: Be sure to have Warren as a bodyguard at all times!**

 **For any who are bummed for not feeling the Amberfield vibe going off, I apologize, the last thing I want to do is rush this. Max is still a little screwed up, and she's a mess, but the vibe will come! I know I want it to!**

 **And yeah, Max's middle name is Fiona, which means fair in Gaelic considering it is hinted she has Irish/Gaelic descent. And her middle name wasn't shown in the game so it counts!**

 **WoW references**

 **Thanks again and more is on the way! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day in Arcadia Bay

**Chapter 5: A day in Arcadia Bay.**

 **Max's POV**

The bus ride into town was alright. Rachel, and I made idle small talk along the way, but I felt bad, because I felt like I was slurring most of the time. But Rachel just laughed and pulled me in so I can use her arm as a pillow. Her scent was still amazing, and I couldn't help but stare at her feather earring before I felt my eyelids grow heavy on me. My head grew heavy from the my tired state, and I can feel myself drifting from both the physical and dreamworld almost forgetting where I was. A sudden jerk forward due to the bus hitting the breaks is quite the rude awakening. If there was ever a cure for sleepiness for a short period of time, that did it right there.

Rachel must have noticed it as well as she shook me vigorously by gripping her arms around me and wiggled me all over. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!" Her sing song voice just made me smile.

"I am! I am!" I wriggled like a fish trying to break free. "Don't worry I'm not going to pass out!"

"Better not." Her teasing had this mish mash of that was both obnoxious at times but at the same time, but I have to admit, it was pretty funny."I'm planning on making this one fucking awesome night, and I need my partner all awake and pumped!"

I glanced at Rachel giving her a funny look because I just had this assumption that she was taking me to some secret Vortex Club party. I knew this wasn't really the case because I think Rachel know I'm not really much of a fun party girl.

That still doesn't stop me from cracking a joke no matter how bad it might be. "I hope you're not planning to get us drunk."

Rachel already was giving me a glare, so I quickly added. "Because... I'm not really a big fan of a getting a huge headache in the morning waking up outside Blackwell." Okay, I should really lay back with my sense of humor.

This made Rachel smirk. "I'm not that evil. But it's a surprise."

"What is it?" I asked my curiosity peaked.

Rachel waved her finger not wanting me to ruin the surprise. "Uh uh uh. Be patient. I promise."

I sighed rolling my eyes and rested my head back on Rachel's shoulder keeping my eyes as big as those huge plates mom uses during huge Thanksgiving Events, rolling my pupils around in circles, up, down, and sideways just to keep my sleepy self from dosing off again. When I shot a glance up at Rachel, she seemed to look... preoccupied with whatever she was thinking, and it looks as if it was eating away at her. She was biting the bottom of her lip and I can feel her grip on my arm tightened.

 _Somethings bothering her... Is she okay?_

I pulled myself up so suddenly I think I may have surprised her. "Rachel, are you okay? You... look like you have something on your mind."

It was as if I snapped Rachel out of some sort of spell when I spoke, because I can feel her tight hold on me loosen immensely, and her worried look washed away by her laughing. "It's that obvious, huh?" She sighed withdrawing her wrapped arm around me and I already miss it. "No... you're right, Max." She brushed a long streak of hair back revealing her feather earring only for a moment. She looks so anxious about something.

I don't know why, but I gently grasped her hand, which I was unsure it was the right course of action, and it's possible that it can make her uncomfortable. But she is really physical when it comes to contact, so I figure she wouldn't mind. I hope she doesn't mind... Much to my relief she didn't seemed weirded out by my move. A little surprised perhaps, but seeing her more relaxed is pretty much a well worth risk.

"If... you want to talk about it... I'm here." Rachel has been here for me when I thought there I thought everything was so cold and hallow. The least I can do be there for her in any way I can.

I must've been a little tired, but I thought I saw her cheeks become redder.

 _Well... it is pretty warm out for October. And... she did have PE._

"Max..." She whispers. "Thank you very much. You're such a sweetheart, you know that?"

The butterflies were reigning havoc in my stomach, and I let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh... umm... gee... thank you, Rachel... Oh wow..." I looked away embarrassed.

 _Is it hot all of a sudden? This isn't the first time she's done this. But... every time she does it, it just feels... fresh. Is that the right word?_

By her giggling, I can tell Rachel is enjoying this. "You're just so adorable sometimes!"

I rolled my eyes. "You enjoy doing this to me..."

Her sly smile flusters me even more. "And you love it."

I just groaned and muttered gibberish looking away, and of course, Rachel got a kick out of it, but I can see her turning very serious just like that.

"Max... There's... something I gotta tell you. I mean... something big..."

"What is it?" I sat up a little straighter this team.

"I'll tell you when we hit Two Whales." She tells me. "I promise."

"I believe you, Rachel." I replied repeating what I said in a faint whisper. "I believe you."

Something suddenly clicks when Rachel mentions the Two Whales, and when I finally connect the dots, I mentally smack myself in the head not thinking of this sooner.

"Uhh... Rachel?"

She gives me her attention humming inquisitively.

"Last time I check... the Two Whales... doesn't..." Why am I having a hard time telling her that it doesn't really have anything vegetarian stuff on the menu? "The menu... is mostly meat stuff."

 _Wow... way to sound like a dick and a dork, Max._

Thankfully, Rachel didn't look offended in the least. "Last time I checked, they serve Belgian Waffles even during dinner time." Rachel steadily flickered her tongue around her lips while keeping her narrowed eyes on me. "I always love something sweet, and juicy." The way she was saying it all flirty... Oh wow!

"Oh you are the worst!" I gently shoved Rachel. How dare she make something so delicious so dirty!

She let out a gasp. "What? What did I do?" Her tone says innocent, but her eyes whispered trouble.

I just shook my head, but smiled smugly. "Way to ruin my favorite breakfast..."

Rachel laughs and snorts at the same time. I loved the way she snorted. It was... nice.

"Well... I hope you don't mind I'm gonna be helping myself to a bacon cheeseburger."

"Eww..." Rachel made a face. "That's so greasy!" I knew she was just joking.

Just then a muffled upbeat chime went off and Rachel reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. By the way she was looking at the screen, she did not look all that excited. She gives the screen a swipe and rests her phone on her lap sighing.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

She nods frowning. "Just my ex. He's not taking it all that well."

I nodded not really know what to say. I didn't really have to think about who her ex might be being the only logical choice might be Frank. Whatever... just let it go. Frank has redeeming qualities and helped Chloe and I during that week. Oh and he did save Pompidou from dog fights. Another plus.

We got off at our stop not that far from Two Whales. Even though it was October, and Fall was starting to take effect, the summer heat made itself known. It was that perfect mish mash Arcadia Bay feel so rejuvenated.

This part of town is pretty lively right now with the cars and more people out this time of the day. It's a welcoming pace the last time I went to Two Whales where it was almost a ghost town.

"The beach looks so nice from here." Rachel dreamily comments.

Looking out and seeing the setting sun shinning it's golden rays on the ocean gives me an idea. "I think another picture for the portfolio."

"Is that the only one you can think of?" There was no question she was teasing me, so two can play at that game.

"Maybe I can have a volunteer for my beach shots." I subtly hinted grinning.

Rachel hummed playfully flaunting her hip out resting her hand on it. "There a spot for me, Max?"

"Of course!" I quickly added, "I-I mean... if that's fine with you. W-we can visit the beach tomorrow or later on this week if you want."

She laughs. "Relax, Max. I'm always down for a day at the beach!"

"I think you mean more like the evening." I corrected playfully.

Rachel smirks. "Thanks, smartass."

I shrugged. "It's a curse I know."

It wasn't that much of a walk, but each step I took, I felt an uneasy feeling of dread clenching me. I know what it is: Joyce.

 _What if she hates me now that Chloe is dead? Oh, God... what if she doesn't even know me..._

"Max?" Rachel gripped my arm. "You okay? You look pale."

The first thing going through my mind is, 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just still kinda tired.' But it just felt wrong to lie to Rachel.

"Uh... Rachel... I think there's something... I should tell you... something... I should've brought up earlier.." Was I really going to do this? I brought my head down and I can see Rachel's arm reaching for mine.

"Talk to me." She says softly.

I took in a deep breath. "Uh... one of the waitress's in there is... someone I know. Her name is Joyce and... we're like friends." I paused for a second. "She's also Chloe's mom..."

I know I didn't mention Chloe all that much to Rachel, but her surprised expression hinted of what I was trying to say.

"Oh Max..." She pulls me into a tight hug trapping me in her embrace and that's when I just started breaking down.

 _Dammit... God Dammit... pull it together, Max. Deep breath..._

I steadied my breathing calming my drama. Rachel doesn't need this bullshit right now. I'll breakdown some other time. Not now. "I'm sorry... I... don't know what came over me.."

Rachel pulls away not but still had my arms locked in her grip. "You have nothing to be sorry about." She soothes.

I shook my head violently as a way to snap myself out of this mood. "Okay..." I blew out another breath. "I'm better now. Now let's go have some dinner."

I began to walk up the stairs, but my hand was yanked away from my path and I was forced to turn Rachel. "I have a better idea. C'mon!"

"Rachel, I'm fine. I promise!" I assured her still wanting us to have a nice dinner.

"Max... trust me." There was more than sadness in her voice. I can hear a firm determination behind it like she wanted this and not just because I was sad.

I gave her a small smile. "Okay, Rachel. Let's go."

Rachel wrapped her arm around my waist and we crossed the street away from Two Whales.

 **(^)**

 **Blackwell Academy**

 **Girls Dorm**

 **No Ones POV**

Kate never done anything like this before, but admittedly, playing the violin in the evening is a refreshing change of pace from playing it in the morning. It's unlikely she will make that a habit, but no regrets nonetheless.

"I hope you enjoyed it, Alice." Kate loves having a conversation with her pet bunny who was nibbling away on her water bottle that was almost empty, and something Kate picked up on right away. "Oh! Oops! Here. Let me fix that for you."

She removes the bottle from her cage and squeezed her hand through the bars to pet the bunny's soft far, to which Alice ruffles her chubby cheeks and whiskers that make Kate giggle how adorable she looked. "I'll be back with a fresh bottle. " She promised walking towards the door into the hall.

There were a couple of familiar faces out in the hall. Alyssa was over at Brooke's side like they were hanging out, but as if they weren't really acknowledging each other. Dana and Juliet were strolling towards the exit while chatting with one another and Taylor exited the bathroom looking rather down on something.

Kate was unsure if she wanted to talk to Taylor thinking just because Victoria felt bad doesn't mean Taylor and Courtney do. Nonetheless, she remembers she needs to get water for Alice. Standing tall and proud, Kate marched towards the door planning to avoid any confrontation with Taylor, but will stand her ground if she must. When her hand touch the door, Taylor spoke.

"Hey, Kate." She sounds quiet and sincere with a hint of it filled with regret.

Kate turns to face her and can see that through her smile, she can see guilt. "Hi, Taylor." She replies cautiously. "I'm.. just getting water for my bunny." She turns to face the door, but was stopped by Taylor again.

"Kate..." There a was a plea not wanting her to leave. "Listen... I know I ,like, not deserve this, but I just want to say... I'm sorry..." Her head darted to the floor. "That was... like, not cool, and... a pretty bitchy move for me to... throw that... message at you in class.."

Kate was taken aback by this. Taylor, aka Victoria's friend/slave, truly felt remorse for playing a part in bullying Kate. Kate just couldn't help but smile feeling like she is truly blessed in this moment.

"I... am still... upset by what has happen." Kate started. "But... it means a lot to hear that, Taylor. You have no idea how much that feels." Kate suddenly lunges forward wrapping Taylor in her arms. "I forgive you."

Taylor's rigid body loosened and returned the gesture whispering in relief. "Thank you... bless you..."

Both girls did not want this genuine moment to end, but both pulled away in the end.

"Just... be careful... Victoria is, like, not having a good day and is having a cry in the bathroom." Taylor cautions.

Kate nods. "I'll talk to her. See what is bothering her."

"Thanks, Kate. H-hey! um..." Taylor seems to struggle to find the right words. "Maybe we can... like hit downtown sometime and... just hang. With or without Victoria and Courtney."

Kate beams at that. "I'd like that. Thank you, Taylor."

"Oh... umm... how's Max doing? Is she doing okay after..."

Kate frowns. "She's out with Rachel in town. But... I know something is bothering her."

"Do you think it's what's going on with her...?"

"I'm not sure, Taylor." Kate cut her off. "I mean, that could be one of the reasons, but... theres more to it and I don't think she wants us to know."

Taylor nods. "I hear you, Kate. I'll be sure to talk to her when I see her."

"Me too. Taylor thank you for that. It means a lot."

"No worries, Kate. So I guess I'll, like, see you later?"

"Sure!" Kate waves her fingers goodbye to Taylor and enters the bathroom where she can see Victoria over by the sink clinging onto the sides sniffling, but not trying to cry.

She notices Kate's entrance and roughly rubs her eyes with her sleeve of her cashmere coat and silently curses underneath her breath.

"Victoria..." Kate starts out slowly. "Is everything okay?"

Victoria didn't respond and continued taking in uneven heavy breaths as she struggles to keep her composure. Kate quietly gasps to see Victoria in this state and rushes to her side. "Victoria... Oh my goodness! What happened?"

Victoria's floodgates have been broken and sunk into Kate's arms as Kate shushed her softly. "It's okay... it's okay..."

A hiccup escapes Victoria's lips. "I... I gotta go..." She attempted to free herself from Kate's arms, but her grip was strong.

"Tell me what happened?" An unusual firmness found itself in Kate.

 _She's so strong... unlike me..._

"I..." A sniffle stops her. "I... I was trying to say hi to Max, and she just... bitch fucking flipped out on me!" She wiggles herself free marching to the wall looking away from Kate. "I should've known this would happen! Max... can just... go to hell for all I care! Fuck her..."

"Victoria Chase." Her name was heard in a truly terrifying low warning. Victoria can feel as if the room darken because of Kate's anger. "You better take that back. Right. Now."

When Victoria turn to face her, seeing Kate in a calm but enraged manner was truly horrifying. Seeing Kate's deadly fury, Victoria abruptly backs away brutally rubbing her eyes hastily bringing her guard back up. "Jesus... fine... can a girl just... fucking vent? It's just... whatever.

Seeing Victoria so vulnerable like this was truly a surprise. Kate always seen Victoria who can be unfazed and triumphant about everything and anything. Kate knows Victoria is the type of girl who hates being coddled, but right now, Kate just wants to hold her close and protect her all that was horrible in the world. Kate comes to Victoria's side helping her to her feet.

"Why don't you come with me to my room." She gently offers.

Victoria nods feel her world brighten up again.

Kate quickly went to the sink filling up Alice's bottle and guided a distraught Victoria out of the bathroom turning off the light before the door closes.

* * *

 **The Beach**

 **Max's POV**

I know I've been here not to long ago a few time, but I never actually stepped foot onto the sand and be this close to the waves. Not to mention there something about a way beaches smell like it's salty and fresh at the same time.

Rachel and I were sitting in the sand looking out into the ocean with waves touching the tip of our toes. I jolted from the sudden cold feeling, but it felt good at the same time. Rachel didn't seem to mind this. She is from California after all and is no stranger when it comes to beaches. I have to wonder if the beaches she's been to are better than this one. I know that's crazy for thinking that, but I wouldn't be surprise.

My new polaroid camera Rachel gave me was resting on my lap in case I want to take a picture. So far I just didn't feel like it and being at Rachel's side is more than enough for me. We enjoyed some small talk, but it didn't last long for looking at Rachel, I know she wanted to ask me something.

"Max... I want to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me." Rachel said looking out beyond the horizon.

I gulped. "Okay."

She turned to me gripping my hand. "You knew Chloe well. Did you?"

I had a feeling she would ask me that, but I didn't think it was be this soon. I really did not want to think about this right now! I can feel myself turning into stone. The only good thing I have on me is Rachel holding my hand. I can see no anger or jealous in her, only concern and curiosity.

I nodded. "Yes." I croaked. But I knew that wasn't enough. Now I wanted to tell her more even though I shouldn't. "Chloe and I were..." I blew out a shaky breath and Rachel's soft shushing calmed me. "We've been best friends ever since we were kids." I confessed smiling. "Arcadia Bay was like our own little personal kingdom and we would just... run through the streets like we were little pirates." I laugh at the memory. "That's actually what we wanted to be at first: Pirates. Sailing the seven seas having adventures and maybe finding the fountain of youth." We both laughed at how crazy Chloe and I were. It was time for the negative part. "When I was thirteen, we were making pancakes with William, her dad, and... Joyce, Chloe's mom calls and..." I stopped in my sentence shocked how much detail I was giving out.

 _Why am I telling her this? I know... but... I've only known her for a few days... still I feel like I can trust her with this._

"Yes?" Rachel gingerly encourages me to continue so I did.

"She was asked William to pick her up. When he left... we were still making pancakes... but another phone call came in and when Chloe answered it..." Telling this story is me making me remember seeing the Chloe's happy to go to self just vanish of a fucking phone call. "William... died in a car accident... And Chloe just... she just shut down..."

"Max..." I can feel Rachel's thumb caressing my hand.

I carried on. "A few days later... My parents told me we were moving to Seattle, and when I told Chloe she... just walked away. And..." I sniffled feeling a tear fall down my cheek. "That was the last time I saw her... for five years..."

"Until you came back to Arcadia Bay." Rachel thoughtfully predicted. "Oh Max..." She cradled my head to her chest.

"I should've have called! Or... texted her! I should've have never left!" I should've said those words a long time ago.

"I know..." Was all Rachel whispered. "I know, sweetie.."

I just cried my fucking eyes out while Rachel is putting up with me.

 _Calm down, Max... Just calm down..._

"Let it go..." She murmured softly blowing into my hair. "Just let it go, Max."

I obliged and continued my meltdown. Jesus... I know it's not fair but... I fucking miss her so much. Chloe died never seeing me again... I should've saved her sooner... I should've...

After what felt like fucking forever, I calmed myself until sniffles and soft hiccups remain, but Rachel did not release me and continued blowing softly into my hair. It felt really amazing and peaceful and I can feel myself relaxing not even realizing I was so dense. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around Rachel.

"I know things should've been different, Max." Rachel began gently. "Whatever Chloe was going through... that was wrong. Nobody should ever go through that hell." I internally frowned when Rachel let me go, but I knew it was okay for we were looking each other in the eyes now. "She would've been angry at you at first. After seeing you after five years without you two in contact. But I know she would've forgiven you." The way she said that, as if she foresaw the future. I can see rage in her hazel eyes. "Nathan... that fucking asshole..." Her expression and tone was something truly scary like a savage inner beast was released from within. Her eyes softened. "That was so cruel what he did to you... I'm so sorry, Max."

"You have NOTHING to be sorry about, Rachel." I told her. She seemed surprise when I said this, but I continued. "I just wished..."

"Shh..." She brought a finger to my lips. "I know."

I smiled truly thankful she was here with me. I don't know if this was by my own actions or... something else, but I'm blessed to have Rachel here with me.

"I would've love to have met her. She sounds amazing." She says.

"You would've love her." I told her. "And she would've loved you."

 _She did so much._

Rachel giggles. "I know." She brought her finger to my eye wiping away a tear. "Lay down."

I didn't really think about it and did what she asked laying on the sand looking up at the purple sky where I can see a few stars visible. Stars were mostly up there in the clear night sky, and every now and then I would look up to see them, but right now, there was just something... mystical about them. I'm beginning to see more stars now if I look closely, I feel like I can connect them together to make forms. But... in the end they would just be weird stick figures in the sky.

"Lift your shirt up a little bit." Rachel said. I glanced over at her laying next to me with her hands on her exposed belly. "It's a nice feeling."

I did as she instructed and revealed my belly. She's right, it felt amazing. I can feel a trickled breeze tickling my stomach. My hand reach out for Rachel's grasping it in mine while she squeezed it. This is a moment that's truly... I don't know how to put it. It's a good feeling though. No, it's a great feeling. Like a feeling total peace.

"It feels like we're up in the sky. With the stars."

"I know the feeling." Rachel said. "Sometimes when I'm on the beach, on nights like this, I feel like I'm on a small island with the sky so close to touch. Being up there. Not giving two fucks about the town behind us."

"I'm feeling that right now." I said. Just then I remember that my camera was on me and I think I can get the a good shot. Grabbing my camera, I hopped to my feet and aimed down where the ocean and the night sky collide and with a click, the photo was captured as the picture emerged. I collected it into my hands shaking it a little and showed it to Rachel to see what she thinks of it.

"Holy shit, Max! This is amazing!"

"For reals?"

"For real. You seriously have one of the best eyes I've ever seen."

I smiled shyly. "I... have my moments."

I rested myself back onto the sand with us just being silent for a few minutes before I can see Rachel suddenly getting up.

"Rachel?" She stretched her arms high and... is she taking off her shirt?

"I'm going for a swim!" She yanks her shirt off and wiggles herself out of her pants until she was standing there in her bra and underwear! I can see her dragon tattoo on one of her long slim legs and it gracefully extended when Rachel stretched herself.

I can feel myself frozen at Rachel just... wowser. Is the temperature rising all of a sudden, or is it just me? I feel like I need to look away, but I at the same time I feel like I can't. She was just so... so...

She giggles at me probably on how idiotic I must look right now before running off towards the waves. "I'm heading iiiinnnn!"

I got up and I can see her laughing and yelping probably because of how cold that water must be, but she plunges forward into a wave completely invisible to my eyes only for a few seconds before popping back up whooping. "Feels so good!"

I chuckled and I got a little bit closer to the shoreline where the water was up to my jeans, so I rolled them up to my legs. I continued to watch Rachel being so carefree and happy in the water.

"You seriously just gonna stand there and peep at me?" She teased not even giving me a chance to answer thanks to her splashing me. It didn't do any really damage, but it did send me back a few steps.

"Don't you dare!" I warned her.

"Come over here and make me then!" She dared.

"Oh it's on!" I retreated back up to dry sand stripping myself out of my clothes until I was in my underwear and with a quick breath, I charged towards the water shouting the only war cry that came through my head. "SHOOORYYYUUUUKEEEEEN!" Against all odds I prevailed over the cold water and to Rachel's side with both us floating above the water.

"That was fucking awesome!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're hardcore, Max!"

I smirked. "It's the company I keep." I splashed her with a big smack of my hand in the water.

She yelped splashing back. "You are SO dead!" She plunged forward like she was trying to tackle me but I barely evaded her.

We messed around in the water for a bit, but we got tuckered out, and I almost got sucked out to sea a couple of times, so we retreated back to dry land laying back on the sand panting from exhaustion and boy I was so cold!

 _How can freezing water feel warmer than being out of it?_

"That was..." My teeth were clattering uncontrollably. "F-freezing... but worth it."

"Fuck yeah."

Just then, Rachel crawled over to me wrapping me in her arms and her leg, and I can feel the butterflies all over. "W-what are you doing?"

Her breath touched my forehead. "I'm giving you body heat."

I didn't say a word. Just smiled and returned the favor feeling really tired but peaceful. I glanced up at the sky and saw so many more stars this time, and when I closed them planting my head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat, I felt as if we were really up there in the stars.

 **(^)**

 **Two Whales Diner**

The Diner was not all that packed with only a few patrons enjoying their meals. Well not everyone. Frank Bowers was gazing over the bowl of his favorite batch of beans not taking a single bite of them. The soft clicking of heels on the marble floor got his attention and looked up to see Joyce walking past him solemnly acknowledging her asshole excuse of a husband walking over to a table looking rather short fused. More so than usual.

Frank can't be one to judge. He was Chloe's step father after all, and even though he was a real prick to her, he did care. And Frank was not going to play innocent and saying he gave Chloe a hard time too. He found it funny thinking how much she can be a pain in the ass to him and at times he wished she was just gone so he won't fuck up his life. He got what he wanted but... not in the way he expected and now... he really misses that blue punk chick.

He growls and lightly pounds his fist on the table ashamed of how fucked up he is right now. The one good thing... person in his life was there for her, and he just pushed her away. He knows he has to let go, he knows it's hopeless, yet at the same time, he feels like it's impossible. People often said their special someone is out there and they will be found sooner or later. For Frank, he feels he found her, only to hurt her. His lioness...

"God fucking dammit..." He cursed underneath his breath pounding the table for a second time. The drugs weren't helping. He let out a deep breath to calm himself just wanting to enjoy his meal. He picked up the spoon and scooped up some beans enjoying the lukewarm taste.

The door opened again, and Frank was paying any sort of attention, but he can hear her laughing. Her voice. His eyes flashed up to see her! She was here! He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, but quickly disappeared seeing that weird camera girl.

Their hair is darker and damp but not soaking, and Frank can see some sparks of sands on the arms and neck. They both have been to the beach...

Frank frowns and looks down at the table taking another bite of his beans.

 **(^)**

"Wow... I feel like I'm thirteen again." Max inhaling that sweet smell of steaming food coming from the kitchen.

Rachel flashes a smirk. "Okay, I admit, that smells hella awesome."

Max laughs at her comment. "Very nostalgic alright."

"Nostalgic." Rachel laughs. "That term is so fucking cute and outdated."

Max seems embarrassed with her vocabulary, but Rachel didn't seem to mind so she laughed along shrugging. "Well... I've been told I am stuck in the retro zone."

 _Says Queen Victoria Chase._

"It's your selling point. You should overdue the fuck out of it!" Rachel rests her head on her hands not taking her eyes off Max. "

"Well... I'm not really all about marketing myself, Rachel." Max sheepishly confesses.

"You have to start thinking that way if you want to be famous Max." Rachel tells her. "I always am. I'm never going to have to worry about money again, once I make it large in LA."

Max leans in. "Rachel Amber as a brand, huh?"

Rachel hums in agreement. "That's right." She was scanning over the menu trying to eye what she wants to see and looks back up at Max. "I rented a movie tonight. I want you to stay with me, okay?"

Max was taken aback at Rachel being so forward with this proposal. Her shoulders slouch wearily probably not even realizing how tired she must be. With a small but great smile. "Okay..." She answers sleepily. "I'd like that."

Rachel gets back up to her feet. "I have to pee. I'll be back."

"I'll be here." Max replied lazily going over her menu, but glances up to see Rachel walking towards the bathroom. She can see Frank over at the end of the diner, and she instantly becomes scared for Rachel, but relaxed seeing the Frank didn't even notice Rachel walk on past him as he looked really focused on his meal.

She sinks into the seat and looks up at the ceiling closing her eye feeling really tired after today, but smiles at the fact that she was going to stay with Rachel for the night. She obviously has never been in her room, so this is a really big deal.

Max ruffles her tangled wet hair vanishing sand from her scalp.

 _So long, sandy particles!_

There was some distant chatter being heard from the counter by some of the customers saying that Sean Prescott is dead, and that their son is missing. Max didn't care all that much thinking it was the Prescott's long awaited karma.

Max looked over towards the counter to see the woman has been wanting and dreading to see. Joyce was coming to her. There was no anger or bitterness to be found in her face, but her face is really puffy and dried tear stains are visible, and her eyes were all bloodshot and red from grieving for her loss and possibly due to a lack of sleep. As Joyce got closer, she flashes a weary smile at Max.

"Oh, Max... honey." Joyce's words were through her elated breath as if seeing Max today was a true welcoming sight.

Max leaped out of her seat and squeezes Joyce like she was a big teddy bear. "Joyce..." Was all Max could say.

Max expected their rewind reunion to be more unforgiving, but this was much better. Max unleashed her deepest sympathies and regrets to Joyce, which she tells her that she had nothing to be sorry about. But Max can't help but feel that's not true. Joyce asked how Max's family in Seattle was doing, and she answered by saying their fine. They even cracked in a few dry jokes but the moment didn't really last long with Chloe eventually being brought up again.

"I just wish I could've seen her..." Max's whisper was hoarse.

"Oh honey..." Joyce snakes her arms around the tiny girl. "That's not on you. Honestly... seeing you again has been the best thing that's happen to me this week."

Max reluctantly pulls away feeling like Joyce's hugs were that of a mother. In some cases, she's been like a second mom to Max. "Same here, Joyce."

Rachel returns from the bathroom unintentionally butting in Joyce and Max's conversation.

"Oh... um..." Max felt obligated to introduce one another. "Joyce, this is Rachel. She's my good friend from Blackwell."

Rachel flashes a sympathetic grin. "Hi."

Joyce brings out her hand and Rachel gives it a strong shake. "You're very lucky to have a friend like Max."

"Believe me, I feel very lucky." Rachel replies genuinely taking a seat next to Max gripping her hand.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took forever. Theres been a lot of stressful stuff going on with school and a family member attending the hospital weekly. It just really brought me down and I didn't feel like writing this fanfic. Every now and then I would type, but writers bloc would kick in... :(**

 **Again I'm so sorry this took forever. When it comes to an Amberfield ship, that's a big deal! And yes! I know theres a lot of hugging in this chapter! Max needs love people! ;(**

 **References and quotes from _Love is Strange_ and Street Fighter**

 **Thank you for being patient guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Movie night

**Chapter 6: Movie Night**

 **Max's POV**

"I can't believe we stayed out this late!" I whispered feeling rather nervous that we JUST got back to Blackwell. Here I thought I would be used to breaking the rules.

Rachel laughs grabbing my hand. "And it won't be the last time."

We just got off the bus and back onto school grounds where curfew started an hour ago! We stayed WAY longer at Two Whales than I intended. Probably the longest I ever spent at that diner. And now here we are in pitch black with only the lampposts lighting our way back.

Even though I was scared of having David Madsen just magically popping up out of thin air to bust our asses, we made it back to the front entrance of our dorm without any trouble. My eye caught something that needed to be captured through my lens.

"Holdup. I'll be right there." I told Rachel as I waltz on over to the lamppost with the fireflies dancing around it. Pulling out my camera I lined up the shot ready to take it, but something in my gut stopped me from taken the shot. I felt like... something was missing. Or someone. I glanced back at Rachel who was waiting patiently for me by the steps smiling, but looking rather surprised why I stopped.

"Uh..." I felt like she belongs in this shot too. "I-I mean... You.. wanna get in the shot?"

Rachel lights up like the fireflies around the lamppost and nods. "Always ready for a close up." She takes a seat on the bench already striking a nice pose.

I couldn't help but take a few shots of her as she took on a different pose with each shot. Some were serene and graceful while others were more daring and hardcore.

 _She deserves to be taken by the top quality HD cameras, not by a retro polaroid. Still, these photos are awesome for the portfolio if she's okay with them._

After a couple more pictures, I stopped and went to Rachel showing her my work to see what she thinks of it. The smile on her face said it all.

"These are amazing, Max." She praises. "And the fireflies make everything feel vibrant. I think that's the right word."

"Or... maybe you make the photo feel more vibrant." I said sheepishly. I know it sounds lame when I say it like that, but were it not for Rachel being in the shot, it would be... more bleak. That's a little harsh...

"Careful, Max." I knew she was teasing me. "That sounded like a compliment."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Well... it was... meant to be one."

She giggles. "Well hopefully Warren isn't the jealous type." She relaxes herself as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of cigarettes. She bit down on the tip of one and lit it up.

Warren. Shit... I forgot to text him. Hopefully he's not upset after bailing on him like that. "Well... what do you think of Warren?"

Rachel brushes a loose streak of hair away from her face blowing out some smoke. "Adorable and cute, like you." She says sincerely. "And obviously has the hots for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. He did invite me to the drive-in, but... I'm gonna turn down. I just don't see him that way. But I am glad he's my friend."

Rachel looked at me rather surprised. "Oh! So... you guys... you aren't..?"

I laughed. "Nonono. We never took it to that level. Besides, Brooke would never forgive me if we were." I smiled. "Maybe Warren will finally take her to the drive-in."

"Wow..." Rachel is still in shock at this revelation. "I'm sorry I just thought... well... you guys seemed like a great couple!"

"Rachel Amber: Aspiring model, and matchmaker."

She smiles. "Only the best." She picks pushes down on her cigarette smothering the ashy tip effectively putting it out and threw it in the trash can. She looked up at the night sky sighing contently. "I dunno if I'm a night person, but right now, it just feels awesome. Like we both own the fuck out of this place."

"Well when you say it like that, how can one not be a night person?" I set my camera off to the side. "Sometimes, I wish I could be nighttime forever. Feels more... adventurous I think. I don't know if that's the right word."

"If it was nighttime all the time, the vampires and werewolves would come out to play." She teased. "Who knows: maybe I love the night because I am a vampire."

I feigned a gasp. "You wouldn't dare to suck my blood!"

"Enough for you to become my partner of the night." She teases.

 _Partner of the night... With Rachel._

"But... am I already your partner of the night?" It felt more of a reminder than a question.

Rachel pulls me in for a hug being all physical again. "You're right."

There has been a lot of physical contact coming from Rachel today, but every time she does it, it feels brand new. She certainly knows some magic, because, again, all fuzzy and flustered. A sudden smooth wetness along with a little nibbling froze me up for a second only to yelp all flabbergasted from a animalistic hiss.

"Whadamuckan!" Gibberish was all I could shout out thanks to Rachel attacking my neck!

She lets out high pitch laugh snorting a little. "Now, you're officially my partner of the night!"

I couldn't say anything just have a stupid big grin that I can't wipe off my face!

I laughed looking away. "Too bad I can't return the favor."

"You can always leave your mark on me." She says it like she wants me to... give her a vampire bite.

"Ummm..." I swear I'm feeling like such a freaking idiot. I should be used to flirtations by now!

"C'mon, Max." She invites me still teasing me as she brushes her hair away from her neck leaving it clearly exposed for me to... sink my teeth into. "Your turn."

I could help but shake a little thinking of doing this! With a gulp and a couple of deep breaths, I leaned forward eyeing Rachel's neck and the closer I got, the stronger her scent became. I let out a breath as if it had stolen it. When my lips touched her neck, it felt a little rough and it felt like I was a mini vacuum. I pulled back a little to try again more gentle this time hearing Rachel hum a soft moan and I can feel her hand on my back pushing me towards her feeling very encouraging and fuzzy.

Everything was feeling more intense and uncontrollable like I was getting lost in the moment, and it felt... crazy, but in a good way.

"Savoring the moment, Max?" Rachel's voice snapped me out of... this, and I immediately pulled back feeling super embarrassed.

"Wowser..." I breathed out feeling my cheeks blush. "S-sorry... I-I... That was..." Oh man what was I thinking? This must be really uber awkward right now. This was one of Rachel's initiation being her 'vampire partner' after all.

She laughs like it wasn't awkward in the slightest. "I didn't say to stop." She teased. "That was the best blood sucking ever."

"Eh um..." Wow. I REALLY don't know what to say. "Y-you're welcome."

"Here." Rachel hands me my camera and scoots in close to me. "Capture our selfies."

I rolled my eyes but huddled close to Rachel with our heads touching. I brought the camera out so it was facing both of us holding it with one hand. "Ready?"

"Hella ready!"

"One... two... three!"

Before the photo was taken I felt Rachel snaking her arms around my waistline gluing us as close as we can be. With the photo taken, she took it from the slot for us to see. As always, Rachel dominates this shot with her mesmerizing smile and lively outlook, and I guess... I turned out alright as well.

"This is a keeper." Rachel said. "Is it cool if I keep this?"

"Oui, mon ami." Man... Victoria's influence seems to be taking hold of me. I just wish I wouldn't butcher my French.

Rachel giggles sweetly. "Merci, mon cherie." Her French on the other hand was flawless.

"That was... perfect!" I almost thought Rachel was French for a second. "Forgive my ignorance, but... what does that translate into?"

"You're anything but ignorant, Max." Rachel gently grasps my hand I can tell that my face is rosy red. "It means 'thank you, my darling.'"

That caught me off guard. "Oh um..." The only thing I could do is just force out a chuckle and look away thinking I look like a tomato now. Why am I speechless?

"C'mon, Max." Rachel gets up pulling me to my feet. "We still gotta see our nighttime movie after all."

"And that is something Max Caulfield never passes down. Especially with Rachel Amber."

"Fuck yeah!" Rachel seems to have her attention on something else when her head shifted to the side past me and before I could turn around, Rachel already grabbed my hand. "Shit! C'mon! We gotta go!" She whispered quickly yanking me along.

"What?" I inquired puzzled. "What is it?" As I turned around to what caught Rachel to run to the dorm building, I already knew that the approaching lights followed by shadowy figures was trouble if we were caught.

"Run!" I breathed loudly.

I didn't need to convince Rachel for she was hastily guiding me up the stairs and into the pitch black building where she was laughing like she was enjoying the thrill of it.

"Rachel! I can't see a thing!" I muttered rather loudly worried that we might bump into something.

"We'll make it, Max." Rachel assures me as I can hear her opening the door that leads to the stairs leading up to the second floor. Seconds have passed, and my eyes are adapting better to the darkness seeing the stairs right in front of us. But the lit soda machine was a big help too.

I think it's safe to say that we made it back without being caught.

* * *

 **Dana's Room**

Studying was the original plan for Dana, and she's sitting at her desk with with her text book open and the net for additional help, if only she wasn't drowning in her music. Although it's not the same kind of thrill with earphones plugged into her phone, because some people need their beauty sleep.

Still, it didn't stop her from bobbing her head and moving to the groove humming quietly to the upbeat dance song.

Dana then scoffs deciding to forget her homework tonight and she'll worry about it later on, for something far more important she needs to do: Send out invites to the Beach Party. Although Dana is part of the Vortex Club, it's been going downhill ever since Nathan was arrested for that murder.

Dana scowls at the thought of Nathan. All this time, she knew he was crazy and kind of an asshole, but she always thought it wasn't really his fault in some way. That all changed when he killed that girl in the bathroom, and although Max didn't admit it, Dana could tell there was something between the two.

She sighs pausing the music thinking about earlier hoping Max is doing better. Max didn't want to talk about it, so much so that she was silent for a bit until she recommended playing Uno, and Dana putting in Twilight. It was fun and was cool to finally hang out with Max just the two of them, at least until Rachel butted in and owned the both of them.

 _Pure dumb luck._

She hoped they had a good time out. Or are having a good time out.

 **(^)**

 **Flashback**

"What's up?" Rachel asked lazily leaning against the door while Max was waiting for her outside.

"I'm worried about Max." Dana says bluntly. "I know I shouldn't say this but..." She lets out a reluctant sigh. "I heard screaming coming from her room."

Rachel's eyes shot up a little and her mouth dropped a quarter open.

"She wasn't hurt or anything!" Dana quickly added. "But when I knocked on her door, and she opened... Her room was just trashed."

Rachel stared at Dana before glancing back at the door and walked towards the window crossing her arms and tilting her head slightly to the floor. Dana went over to her couch pausing the movie and shortly after Rachel spoke.

"I'll talk to her." She promised.

"It has to be about that girl Nathan shot."

"Chloe." Rachel reveals her name.

Dana's raised an eyebrow. "That was her name?"

Rachel nods bringing her head up. "Max is gonna stay with me for the night."

The way Rachel said it: It was more of her declaring it than hoping Max would say yes.

Dana smiled getting to her feet. "Think she would like that."

Rachel went over to Dana "I better get going. Don't wanna keep Max waiting."

"Don't stay out too late!" Dana said in a sing song voice.

"No promises!" Rachel teases in the same tone hugging Dana and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek making a loud 'mwah'.

Dana returned the favor. "Love you, baby."

Rachel takes her leave closing the door behind her off for her night of fun with Max.

Dana seemed hopeful that Max would be able to enjoy tonight, and hopefully gets a chance to talk to her as soon as both of them get back.

 **(^)**

 **Present**

After hitting the ENTER key for what seemed like the hundredth time, Dana felt like she could just pass out on the bed. She never thought of inviting so many people, and she bet more than half of them would even come. She placed her head on the desk doing a weary raspberry with her lips, jolting alarmed at her phone singing Fergie's _Glamorous_. She grunted annoyed that someone is texting her this late at night probably thinking it was Julia, but when she read the text, she smiled at the fact to see it was from Trevor.

 _Trevor: Hey! You wanna hang with me at DT tomorrow?_

Dana couldn't help but put a saucy smile on her face. After all she just landed a cute caring and funny guy, so she figured why the hell not?

 _Dana: I'll be there in a few minutes ;)_

That's all he needed to know for he'll have to figure the rest out as Dana already left the room closing the door behind her.

As expected the hallway was pitch black. Luckily, that's what smartphones are for. She turned on her flashlight and tip toed her way to the exit. When she was about to open the door, it whirled itself open so suddenly that Dana let out a yelp stepping back.

A quick scream was let out and when Dana flashed her light at the exit, she laughed to see that it was Rachel with wide eyes and her hand covering her mouth looking very surprised as well. Max was right next to her with her hand on her chest breathing heavily.

"Jesus, Dana! You scared us!" Max exclaimed.

Dana and Rachel were giggling silently on how ridiculous they were giving each other shoves before hugging it out.

"How was your guy's night?" Dana asked.

"Hella awesome." Max replied.

"Totally." Rachel supplied. "Max is a fucking pro at the beach."

"Wow, Max! Why didn't you tell me you love the beach?"

Max shrugged. "I guess I didn't until now."

"She always did. She just didn't know it at the time." Rachel said wrapping her arm around Max. "She's gonna crash with me for the night."

"Awesome!" Dana cheered quietly not trying to let her excitement get the better with her.

"Where you off to, Dana?" Max asked curiously.

"Gonna go hang with Trevor for the night." Dana told her.

"Oh..." Max was not oblivious to what Dana and Trevor could possibly do, but she didn't know what else to say, so all she did was flash her a small smile and remained silent.

Thankfully Rachel came to her rescue. "You two be safe now!"

"Oh he knows." Dana says snickering. "Night guys!" And with that, she slipped passed them on her way to the boys dorm.

 **(^)**

 **Max's POV**

So... Here I am. Inside the dorm famously known as 217, AKA, The Room of Rachel Amber, and it's nothing I thought it would be. If there was one word to sum up Rachel's room, it would be this: Mystical.

But it's an insult for it to be justified by one word, it was also warm and full of life with a cool variety of personal themes with a beautiful dreamcatcher, pillows with sheets of bird feathers, poster of Hollywood, and her very own bong. But one thing I noticed was this poster of a wheel of all the horoscopes. I never thought of my horoscope that much, but see Rachel having a love for it is pretty cool.

I remember that subtle hint from that letter she wrote to Frank.

 _I'm a Leo, and we don't look back._

I felt my mouth involuntarily stretching itself up like a thin O letting out a long yawn and my eyelids were threatening to close on me, but I could not fall asleep. Not yet. I promised Rachel we're going to watch a movie together. Whatever the movie was, and no matter how horrible it might be, I knew I would enjoy it nonetheless.

Rachel was over by the window and I could tell she was lighting up an incense burner because of that refreshing ashy scent.

"I've always loved that smell." I said somewhat slurring a little because of how tired I was.

Rachel glanced at me. "You burn incense, too?"

"Mom burned it sometimes, but it was always welcoming." I explained. "So... should I get a blanket and pillow from my room? I mean, since I'm going to be sleeping on the couch..."

Rachel looked at me before she laughed. "You're sleeping in the bed, Max."

That caught me off guard. "Oh! Uh... for reals?"

She nodded. "For real." She was done burning the incense and flopped down on the bed next to me. "Man, I never thought pancakes would taste soooo good!"

"You should try Joyce's own homemade pancakes. Now those are some really tasty pancakes." I recommended.

"First chance I get." Rachel was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "Joyce is such an awesome woman. I don't know why I haven't met her earlier."

"I know." I said. "I'm glad you two met."

There was that distracted look on Rachel's face again. I know she had fun, and I did too even though I didn't expect to honestly, but I know there is something on her mind, and I hope she would be able to tell me this time.

"Hey, Rachel?"

Rachel turned to me, eyes sparkling.

"You said.. earlier, I mean... you told me you were going to tell me something."

"Oh.. shit!" Rachel exclaimed. "Yeah. I'm sorry... I forgot to tell you back at the diner."

"It's fine." I assured her touching her shoulder. I felt unsure about this move fearing that I might be invading Rachel's personal space, but her warm smile must be a sign of encouragement. "If you don't want to tell me tonight, it's fine."

"No, no! It's perfectly fine!" Rachel said rapidly. "I..."

I've never seen Rachel like this before. From the stories I've heard, she's always been perfect and invincible in every way. From her looks, her grades, even her skills, so it's hard to believe Rachel looking so... vulnerable.

I said nothing, thinking it was best for Rachel to speak and for me to listen to her. Whatever is bothering her, I want to help in any way I can.

"I haven't told anyone this, but I've been scouted by an agency in LA."

At first, I was so happy that she's been given this opportunity. During my time at the hospital, she talked about her dreams of becoming a model in Los Angeles, but I knew that already. But then I noticed a tiny detail I overlooked for a second.

 _She didn't tell anyone about this until now?_

With that type of awesome news, I would've thought that Rachel would tell _everyone_ about this, so it's out of the ordinary to keep that type of news secret. This is a big dream come true for her getting the attention of a modeling agency in Los Angeles.

 _So why tell me first?_

While I was wondering all of this, Rachel was going on about this not even stopping for a breath. "They want to sign up ASAP, and they would book me by the end of the week if I accept." She gets up going over to her closet taking off her shirt until she was in her lacy black bra. "That means, I'd have to pick all my shit up and fly down there as soon as the semester ends most likely." Rachel wiggled herself out of her short shorts revealing her panties. I couldn't help but look down at the floor waving my feet back and forth, but I can feel the flush of my cheeks before daring myself to look back at Rachel to see her carelessly discarded her clothes in her closet and ran her hands through her hair ruffling it up a bit hearing her blowing out some air. She looked back at me and gave me this curvy grin teeth showing she she let out a bubbly giggle most likely because I was staring at her like the blank dope I was, but my peripheral vision notices something.

 _Oh wow! Okay! That I didn't see coming._

Rachel was wiggling her butt at me!

 _Rachel is the exact opposite of me, but still! What does this even mean? She probably this playful with Dana, too. Right? I really don't understand all this!_

"Y-you... U-um..." If I had words, they were stolen now.

Rachel laughs pulling out a shirt and night shorts. "Never gets old." She slips both sets of clothing on her before coming back over to me elbowing me. "Perv."

I scoff elbowing her back. "Teaser."

"And you loved it." She said. It's a good thing she decided to change the subject and leaned back using her arms as support. "But yeah, Law school will be put on hold though."

 _Oh yeah I almost forgot! She also wants to be an international lawyer. Good thing you didn't mention that out loud, creep._

"And best of all, I can tell all those losers who said it wasn't possible to suck it." She sits back up. "And I'm from Long Beach, so it'll be like going home kinda."

"That's amazing Rachel." I meant every word. I couldn't be more proud of her.

 _Fuck the haters._

"I know, right?" Rachel's smiling, but it looked rather hesitant. "I can just feel it now. Like the stars have aligned just like that." Her smile fades sighing. "I should be feeling SO fucking excited! This has been my dream for a long time! I should be happy! So fucking happy!" Her sudden outburst startles me. Why is she acting this way now? "I... I don't know Max.. Lately I've just been doubting myself about everything."

 _Rachel Amber? Nervous of following her dream? That's just something impossible to believe! Why should she doubt herself? She's got everything I wish I had, the confidence, the looks, popularity, not like when I came to Blackwell to follow my dream to become a... Wait..._

Just like that I remembered how excited I was when I got accepted to Blackwell Academy in a start to becoming a photographer in Mr... No. Not going to think about that asshole. The point is I was so happy, then it didn't take long before I started doubting myself, too. Mom and pop always told me that there was nothing to be nervous about, and that I was going to do awesome at Blackwell. It felt nice to hear, and theres not doubt in my mind that they meant every word of it. My parents supported my choice wholeheartedly after all. But... I guess they just didn't understand what I was feeling at the time. Was this what it's like for Rachel right now? It must be. It was more than the look on her face that explained it, but I didn't know what it was.

"Of course you're nervous." I finally told her.

Rachel looks stunned, but I was willing to carry on. "What?"

My brows furrowed. "You said it yourself, Rachel. This is your dream! Why wouldn't you be nervous? It's a huge deal!" I felt I can relate to her. "I was nervous when I came out to Blackwell. I mean, coming back to my childhood town to become a future photographer? I think you're hesitant is because you care so much for this offer." I began to reflect on how I felt. "I think that's why I was anxious to come here, because I cared. Heck, I'm even anxious just trying to take a photo hoping it's perfect, but every time I did, I have no regrets because... in the end it feels... natural." I felt more confident now. "So you should feel nervous and it's good you are. I think it would be crazy if you weren't."

 _Did I really say that? When did I get all deep and shit?_

"I... thank you, Max. I needed that. People always say that you can follow your dreams and nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it. And in some ways their right, but... not always." Rachel glanced down at her legs. "People are always telling me that I can achieve my dreams just like that." She snaps her fingers emphasizing her point. "Like when they look at me, they see Rachel Amber: 4.0 model student and the most popular girl in school. Rachel Amber: The unstoppable girl." She sighs. "I'm fine with letting them think like that, but... it's not always the case."

"You're only human like the rest of us, Rachel." I told her.

Rachel brightens and looks directly at me grasping my hand. Her squeeze is really strong and I can feel the heat irradiating from my cheeks yet again. "I'm so glad you came back to Arcadia Bay, Max. Because I got the chance to meet you."

Though the horrifying thoughts crept through the back of my mind, They were easily overpowered with Rachel's grip and Rachel herself.

I can feel my mouth curving from cheek to cheek. "I'm glad I met you too, Rachel."

 _You have no idea how happy I am to have you with me._

Rachel's eyes twinkled. "I just love it so much, I could kiss you!"

I shrugged laughing a little. "Well every now and then, I have a rare moment of genius."

I felt I was more smooth this time, but mentally complimenting myself for not sounding like a dork for once, Rachel leans in resting her other hand on my shoulder and lays a kiss on my cheek holding it there. It happen so fast, that I felt immobilized that by the time I figured out what was going on, Rachel pulls back her eyes still gleaming beautifully.

"Oh... Woah!" My loud breathing was barely controlled.

Rachel giggles. "What did I tell you?"

"W-well I was warned!"

 _That felt... warm. More than warm it felt natural._

Rachel get's up to her feet going over to her desk grabbing her laptop. "Now get comfy. Time for the movie."

I slipped off my jeans and shoes sneaking underneath the blanket feeling so cool and smooth. "What are we gonna watch?"

" _Legends of the_ Fall." Rachel says placing the laptop on the bed in front of me working on the buttons. _"_ I've kinda had a small crush on Tristan."

I've seen Legends of the Fall a couple of times with my parents when I was younger and I remember loving the movie, even though me and mom cried like a baby while pop was the real man of the audience.

"Well I've always had a small crush of Boba Fett." I joked. Although I felt like I shouldn't have brought him up again. "When mom was pregnant with me, she was watching this movie one time, and said that if it was a boy, my name was going to be Tristan."

Rachel looks at me chuckling. "Aww! That would make sense though, because you're so adorable."

I rolled my eyes but grinned. "So you keep saying."

"Because I mean it." Rachel flips the laptop to face me with the movie already starting. She walks over to the lights turning all of them off and came right back climbing over me. "Pardon me." She takes a place behind me while I stared at the screen.

About a few minutes into the movie, I began to feel super tired and my eyelids were threatening to close, but then I can feel and arm gently pulling me back into Rachel who felt so warm and inviting. I can feel her hand on my head, her fingers fluttering around in my hair and I let out a soft moan knowing how good it felt.

No words were spoken, but it felt none were needed for the movie did all the speaking for us and all we needed to do is enjoy it and let it drift me off to sleep.

The last thing I remember was Rachel playing with my hair.

 **(^)**

 **Prescott Estate**

Officer Berry knocked on the front door of the mansion when all he wanted to do was go home, grab a beer, maybe some leftovers, and watch the fights. But knowing that Sean Prescott hasn't been calling him nor returning his calls, he needed to see him in person. He can remember the last message he sent him that require his upmost attention.

 _"Sean. We got a problem. A big one. Ever since Jefferson got arrested, the mayor is taking action. If you don't think this concerns you, think again."_ He knew he works for the bastard, but nothing in the contract mentioned respect. As long as he gets results. _"Your kid was in the middle of all this and you know it. And... the bribes to keep him out of jail? You're under some serious investigation, Sean. I'm under investigation! So with all due respect, it would be damn great you answer the damn phone! I'm coming over, we're in deep shit now."_

Berry knocked more violent this time growling impatiently. Still no answer. He let out a shout of frustration pounding the door with his fist. How the hell is going to get out of this mess when the boss won't do him the small courtesy of opening the door.

Some of the lights were still on, so he must still be home. But when he was about to shout at the top of his lungs to open the damn door, A soft click was heard coming from inside the house.

Berry, sighing out of relief that he was finally being heard, waited for the door to be opened, but was left surprised that it remained closed.

"So... am I supposed to enter?" He called out. There was no response. "Fuck it."

There was no hesitation this time, as Berry swung the door open his voice echoing throughout the entrance hall. "I'm in no moods for fucking games, Prescott!" He close the door behind him. "I'm tired, I'm cranky and I like to get this over with right-" When he turned back around, Berry was speechless and can feel himself backing against the door to find that the room was wrecked. Broken vases, ripped curtains, and shot up portraits.

The lights suddenly started flickering on and off and Berry began to feel uneasy as he pulled out his gun. "Hello?!" He called out breathing heavily. "Someone there?!" He decided to be more assertive to let whoever is fooling with him know he is not messing around. "This is the police!"

Just then the lights flickered off making everything go dark. Berry let out a shout frightened by the deepening darkness. He lets out a breathy whimper and pulls out his flashlight to combat the black void. Sweating and whimpering, he can feel the the fear starting to creep in.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed firing three shots in random directions.

"Here." The softest of whispers was dangerously close to his ear.

Berry forced out a loud gasp but before he could react, he felt the massive blunt force upon his head sending rendering him unconscious.

The flashlight was picked up by his attacker before being grabbed from the legs being dragged out of the room.

"I'm sorry..." The attacker murmured with a hint of regret behind his actions. "I need to erase the past... I have to..." There was a sniffle. "It's the only the way... It's the only way for me to be free... for me to be who I am!"

* * *

 **As usual Love is Strange References (Keep in mind theres going to be a lot of them in this chapter) And Batman Begins reference**

 **Now I know Rachel was never in the game as a character (And I must say that just sucks :( ) but if she was, I wanted get your guy's opinion on who her voice actress would be. How she sounds to you guys.**

 **These are the actresses from Life is Strange**

 **Hannah Telle (Voices of Max/Courney)**

 **Ashly Burch (Voices of Chloe/Stella/Taylor)**

 **Dani Knight (Voices of Victoria/Dana)**

 **Or Dayeanne Hutton (Voices of Kate/Juliet)**

 **If not, how you guys envision Rachel's actress? This is something that I've been thinking of for quite awhile now lol. Quite honestly I've been thinking more of Ashly Burch but more gentle and graceful rather than Chloe's rough and badassness.**

 **Anyways: Lemme know what you guys think! Now I'm off to bed, I just got this chapter down at four in the morning and I'm beat! DX**

 **Thanks guys! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Her time of need

**Chapter 7: Her time of need**

 **Max's POV**

I picked up on the movie after falling asleep in like the first fifteen minutes. Rachel wasn't in bed with me, so I assume that she's in the bathroom. Still, I kept the volume to a minimum, but not to the point where I can't hear. I thought it was really loud for a second when I reached the part where they were in the trenches about to run across No Mans Land. When the whistle was blown and the men started charge, the first thing I can think of is Thomas Caulfield is super brave, super crazy, and must have looked badass with a kilt.

 _Wonder if Ms. Grant would let us watch this in class someday..._

Ancestors aside, this was all super nostalgic with Chloe and I watching movies late at night till early in the morning with Pokemon, The Star Wars Series, Star Trek, Blade Runner and the other sci fi films that I can't think of right now. I'm no stranger to this pain, but it's still so painful to think of. My heart ache thinking of her, and everything was my fault. Those moments we had together that week are some of the best and I will never forget them. I shudder thinking back to the bathroom with Chloe and Nathan.

 _Did she really have to die? Was she the real reason the tornado was created? Or... was it me the whole time?_

 _"You're the real storm!"_

A tear escaped my eye and I felt numb realizing that Chloe was innocent in all of this. "It should have been me... I should have been shot..." A forced gasp seeped in.

 _Pull it together, Max! You don't have your power anymore! What's done is... done..._

How could I think of something so insensitive just to ease my pain?

My phone went off letting it buzz against my leg in my pocket. Who would bother to text me at this hour? The only person I can think of is Warren because of him most likely in a battleground in the Alterac Valley.

When I pulled out my phone, I felt bad that I got a text from my mom much earlier, but there was no message from Warren. The number was unknown, and that's what scares me. The first thing that popped into my head is that Mark Jefferson is out of prison and he's coming after me, Rachel, and others. But when I read the message I began to doubt it was really him.

 _'Hi, Max. Listen I know this is super weird and kinda scary, but I'm not your enemy. I know everything that has happen... About your vision, the tornado, Chloe, and the others.' -RAC_

I can feel my muscles freezing up me with my clenched heart beating to the breaking point. I was really freaked out right now! Who the hell is this? How the hell does this person know about this? Another text popped up.

 _'I'm sorry, but I can't reveal my name. Please just refer to me as RAC.' -RAC_

Feeling my muscles loosening up, I gathered the courage to respond, though something tells me that this was a bad idea...

 _'okay rac. either never talk to me again or i will fucking report you.'-Max_

My brows furrowed feeling some confidence seeping in by my text to this stranger. There was a response.

 _"I'm not out to hurt you! Please hear me out!" -RAC_

My mind pondered thinking if I should listen to RAC or just delete our conversation and block him. Or her.

 _'I'll take that as an 'okay'. Listen, I don't know if you heard, but Sean Prescott is dead, and Nathan is missing as well as some dead blue.' RAC_

 _'blue?' -Max_

 _'A cop.' -RAC_

 _'get to the point or go the fuck away'-Max_

 _'All of this happen on the same night. But they took place at different times.' -RAC_

 _'okay?'_

I'm confused of where this was going.

 _'Dammit, I'm not good at this... What I'm trying to say is something big is going on, and I need to find Nathan.' -RAC_

Does that mean Nathan is missing on purpose?

 _'I know you must be scared, but I promise right now, you, Rachel, Kate, Dana, everyone is safe.' -RAC_

 _'how the fuck do you know them' -Max_

 _'Like I said, I know everything, Max. But not in the supernatural god thing you're thinking of.' -RAC_

 _'what do you mean' -Max_

 _'You're not the only one that had an ability, Max.' -RAC_

Did I read that right? I'm not alone? If that's true then... at least someone believes me.

 _'if you're telling me that i'm going to have powers or some storm bullshit i will flip' -Max_

 _'No, Max... You don't have your powers anymore. I promise.' -RAC_

 _'I have to go now. I'll contact you when something comes up. Right now I have some unfinishes business to take care of. But I promise you no more of this bullshit. Have a goodnight, Max' -RAC_

Before I could even send out a message, our entire conversation has been erased. I sighed flopping my head down on the pillow.

 _Just when I thought I was done with this bullshit... Don't contact me ever again..._

I can feel the hot tears swelling up in my eyes with all of those horrible memories with Kate, Jefferson, the tornado, Chloe, all of them in one nasty swirl of emotions hitting me in one painful punch.

 _Why can't I just get better? Why does it have to hurt so much?!_

I turned on my side hugging the pillow as tight as I could whispering the one name the name of the girl I miss so much. "Chloe..."

 _Calm down... breathe... just breathe... You need to get your act together... For Rachel, for Kate... You don't have your power anymore..._

I turned my body so that I was laying flat on my back facing up at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I took in the longest deepest breaths I ever did before releasing it. I never thought I would hold in that much air. After relaxing myself from all those yin feelings, my eyes opened and my neck turned to face the movie showing a scene that understood how I must feel: Powerless to save the one love.

 _Man... Tristan and I have it rough now... at least he has Susannah. And I have Rachel._

I sighed not really interested in the movie anymore and got out of bed going over the window staring out into the darkness and lights. My eyes spotted a photo slightly tilted on the window looking like it was going to fall any minute now. Feeling a bit nosey, I grabbed it from the window feeling the effects of the sticky tape detaching from the glass. My heart melt seeing that it was a picture of Rachel and I wrapping arms around each other with a rustic urban background.

 _She looks genuienly happy. I'm glad I... The other Max was such a cool friend. But... what about me?_

I didn't know the answer, but I was more than willing to do my part.

I placed the photo on her desk fighting the temptation to uncover what secrets she is hiding. I sat back down on the bed deciding to check my messages from my mom.

 _'Maxine  
I'm so sorry I couldn't respond sooner! So much has been going on. When I heard you were in the hospital, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I'm so glad you're okay, sweetheart! I'm so sorry about what happened to Chloe! That's so awful! But I'm glad that you're okay. Please tell Joyce we miss her and that we're thinking of her.' -Mom_

"Thanks, mom." I muttered tiredly sounding like a zombie tossing my phone on Rachel's desk.

I suddenly noticed that Rachel has been gone for quite a while, and I'm beginning to worry. If she has been gone this long, something is going on. The thought of her being kidnapped made me tremble no matter how stupid it sounds.

 _I should check the bathroom. Just in case._

I grabbed my phone before exiting the room into the darkness activating my flashlight app, but I began to get the chills going down my spine feeling that Jefferson was behind me breathing really heavy. Just the thought of it made me gasp and dart around to see that bastard was not here but still in prison.

 _"She didn't just give me headshots, she gave great head."_

My teeth were grinding against each other feeling my blood boiling from his taunting, but I remained silent only carried down the corridor at a faster pace.

 _"You so strung up, Max."_ It was Frank. _"You need to get high! Like Rachel!"_

"Shut up!" I hissed walking even faster starting get really scared now. "Don't say things like that!"

 _"You should've seen her at that party, Max."_ Nathan. _"She was a fucking animal! Shaking her ass off, making out with us! But one little spiked drink earned her a ticket to my humble abode. Oh the fun we had. She was truly amazing, Max. Drugs can make for a hell of a night huh, Cockfield! Why don't you go play with your retro selfies, and I'll send her another invite."_

His voice made me sprint down the hall already fearing for Rachel's life. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I roared.

Finally seeing the restroom door, I rammed myself against the entrance barging into the bathroom breathing really heavily, but I can hear soft crying coming from behind the shower curtains.

"Hello?!" I called out panicking. "Rachel?! You in here?!"

"Go away..." The voice croaked sobbing and trembling. "Please go away..."

That was Rachel!

My heart was pounding in fear. Not putting up with this any longer, I ripped the curtains out of my way, and I was left speechless and terrified.

Rachel was huddled up in a ball shaking violently naked with her clothes scattered all over the tile floor looking rather soaked. Her palms and face were sweating and she looked super pale white like a vampire. When our eyes met, she looked scared for her life. "Nononononono... Don't... Don't see me like this..." Her head averted to the tile floor her wet bangs covering her eyes. "I... I don't want you to see me like this..."

What's wrong?! What happened to her?!

I crouched down to her level reaching out to grab her shoulder. "Rachel.."

I barely touched her shoulder and she immediately jerked it away violently. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Her shrieks made me stagger back. "No! Not like this!" Her sobs were heart wrenching. "Whore... whore..." Her hazel eyes that are so full of joy and beauty are now with enraged savagery. "Whore!" Her hissing was animalistic, but her eyes quickly softened going back crying. "Fucking whore... I'm a whore, and I love it..." Her sobs wrench my heart.

"Rachel..." I whispered. I enveloped her in tight hug not even caring if she could hurt me or how wet she was. There's no way I'm not leaving Rachel. Never.

 _It must be the drugs... Oh Rachel..._

I heard the door open making me glance back to see Kate, Dana, and Victoria.

"Oh my goodness..." Kate murmured covering her mouth with her hand.

"Victoria, get a towel!" Dana barked dashing down to our level looking at me. "You okay, Max?"

I nodded. "Is she okay?" I could feel a lump in my throat.

Dana nods smiling. "She'll be fine." She looks up at Kate. "Kate, take Max to your room. I'll take care of Rachel."

"What? No!" I protested.

"Max, listen." Dana started.

"No! You listen, Dana!" I growled. "I don't give a shit what you think, but no way in hell I'm leaving her! You want to help? Fine! But I'm not going anywhere!"

 _Holy shit... did I... did that just happen?_

Dana looked taken aback by my sudden aggressive assertiveness, but nodded reluctantly. "Okay, Max."

Victoria returned with a towel which Dana wrapped around a weeping Rachel. I continued holding on to her while her body shook from every hiccup she made.

"She was on drugs..." Dana confessed silently. "She's been clean for 3 months, but..." She gestured down towards Rachel. "Withdrawals can be messy... Trust me I know.."

That surprised me dearly. If she's saying what I think she was saying, I never pictured Dana as a former drug user. Sure weed probably but never anything hardcore. Then again, Frank does have some crazy shit from what I saw in his RV. I'm just glad Pompidou was never tainted by it.

"I'm here, Rachel." I assured her. "I'm right here."

She slowly brought her head up letting us stare at each other eye to eye exhaling a ragged breath. "Max." Her whisper was hoarse.

I nodded pulling her in. "I'm here." I breathed silently. "I'm not leaving you."

Rachel smothered her face in my chest and I can feel her more relaxed and I felt her hand softly gripping mine.

I don't know why, but kissing Rachel on the forehead is the most natural thing in the world right now.

 **(^)**

Crime scenes are part of the job when it comes to a police officer, but one inside a secured State Penitentiary with high level security is rare.

A female detective marched across the platform on the way to her destination with her lifelong partner by her side. Both of them did not wear the standard blue uniforms other officers wore. The women wore a brown leather jacket that was buttoned up and skinny jeans while her partner wore a black long sleeve shirt and khaki pants.

"Ever had one of these cases before, Ev?" The partner asked eyeing down to the bottom floor to see guards examining prisoners and their cells.

"No. Nothing like this." She answers in a casual manner. "You, Fish?"

"Couple of times." He answered. "But mostly the deaths involve people who would cough up anything useful."

Two officers rushed passed them in a hurry, and the detectives glanced back for a quick second.

"But those deaths involve silencing them." She supplied. "And far as we know, our guy was just a one man show."

"Don't forget his assistant." Fish added.

"Okay, two man show." Ev corrected. "Even then, I don't see the point of him silencing himself."

The two detectives arrived at their destination where they were stopped by an officer guarding the yellow tape shielding off the crime scene, but were allowed in with a quick ID check. They entered the shower room revealing a rather messy death of one recently criminal.

Mark Jefferson was on the ground only in his boxers with nasty looking gashes in his arm, a pipe gouged in his stomach, and a brutally beaten head with a perfect circular hole in the middle of his head where a small blood drizzle trickled down his head and onto the floor. The surroundings even look disturbed with a broken mirror, cracks in the walls, and some damaged pipes.

"Oh god..." Ev muttered walking around the scene.

"Looks like he was really unpopular with somebody."

One of the officers approached the detectives. He was a tall young Asian man with somewhat messy hair and the prison guard uniform. He looked anxious but calm.

"Detectives Williams and Reti?"

Fish nodded shaking the man's hand. "You're the one in charge of looking babysitting him?"

"Yeah." He answered without hesitation with confidence in his voice. "Fred Brooks."

"What happened here?" Ev demanded cooly.

"You got me, ma'am." He let out a breath to calm himself. "I just started my shift guarding him." He motioned towards Jefferson's body. "Took him over to the showers then outta the blue, the power went out. Pitch Black. I heard screaming and... things breaking! I-I was frozen! I thought I was gonna be next-"

"Hey take a breath!" Ev told Fred calmly. "Calm down."

"When the power came back on..." He shakily points towards Jefferson. "I saw him like this."

"How long was the power out?" Fish questioned.

"I dunno..." Fred slurred. "Maybe... two-two, three minutes."

Fish and Ev looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

"Looks like someone wanted this sick bastard dead." Fish summarized.

Ev nodded. "Vengeance most likely."

* * *

 **I was hesitant to place this chapter up, but I wanted Rachel to have a more human approach. Now for questions of there being an OC visible. That remains to be see, but RAC it going to have a major role. And yes RAC is and acronym lol.**

 **Just an FYI Thomas Caulfield is a made up so he's not canon, but I thought it would be cool that Max had a Scottish ancestor who fought in the First World War, even though Caulfield is mostly an Irish Surname. (Scene from Legends of the Fall)**

 **Jefferson is out of the picture now. I had this idea in for awhile, but his brutal demise is shrouded in mystery. I'll let you guys make the assumptions :)**

 **Ev and Fish are based off of Olivia and Finn from Law and Order SVU and the shower crime scene is based from the episode Crossover (only much more brutal)**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks again, guys!**


	8. Temporal HIATUS

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm here to tell you that I'm going to be on a Hiatus for a little bit. A very close family member has passed away and my family and I need time to grieve and breathe. I'm sorry for those who were excited to see a new chapter and did not receive one, but I promise you all when the time is right, the next chapter will be up.**

 **Thank you again for everything, and keep in the loop for the next chapter. Never know when it might pop up.**


	9. Chapter 8: Something to tell you

**Chapter 8: Something to tell you.**

 **Max's POV**

I can feel fingers softly crossing up and down my shoulder blade causing my eyes to flutter open to the most beautiful thing ever: Rachel Amber towering over me with her toothy smile.

I felt my heart melting and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey..."

Her smile brightens. "Hi."

Rachel and I ended up back in her room even though Dana insisted that Rachel should stay with her. After what happened last night, or early morning, it's good to see Rachel doing much better.

No words were spoken, and I feel like none were needed. Both of us kept smiling and giving these googley eye stare. I brought a hand up and gently brushed a streak of her dirty blonde hair away from her hazel eyes.

 _Wowser she's gorgeous..._

Rachel shuffles a little and brings a hand to my head playing with my hair. I can feel the tangles being loosen from her fingers.

"We should probably get up." Rachel finally speaks. She sounded disappointed but her smile remained. "Get the day started. We can't just be lazy bones all day."

I groaned letting my head sink into the pillow. "I'd like to test that theory."

Rachel laughs not moving an inch. She was again silent for a few seconds, and her smile disappeared. She now looked scared or nervous.

I was about to ask her if she's okay, but she spoke again.

"Max," I can feel her grip on my hand underneath the sheets. "About what happened... back in the bathroom..." Rachel's eyes dart down and let out a steady breath. "That wasn't me. I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be sorry." I whispered moving my through her hair again. I wanted to say more than that. Say something that actually matters. But my stupid shriveled up brain couldn't find the words. The best I can do is physical contact.

Rachel's gaze returns to me. Her hazel eyes looking as if she wanted to tell me something. I can feel her grip on my hand loosen.

I sat up a little. "What's wrong?" I tightened the grip of our hands.

"Max.." Her eyes started getting misty. "I think you... heard rumors about me..."

"I have." I replied.

"A lot of them are true." Her voice was a soft whisper. Her gaze returns to the bottom. "So much of that stuff is true... I mean... there's just so much shit I've done that I'm not proud of." She lets out a sad chuckle and I can see a tear running down her eye.

"What brought this up, Rachel?" I asked really wanting to wipe that tear streaking down her cheek.

She sniffled but kept her voice calm and mellow. "I guess I'm just so used to being other people and not Rachel Amber... Because I get the feeling the people don't want to see the real Rachel Amber. They want... to see me for who they want to see." She looks up at me again. "I feel like an everyday actress... just pretending to be whatever people want me to be."

Hearing Rachel talk this makes my heart break. Why would people would not to know the real Rachel? I never thought she ever felt this way. During this time I felt Rachel and I have so much in common despite being in two different social groups. We both have our insecurities, our fears, and our flaws. But at the same time, hearing Rachel say this is so wonderful and I don't even know why. I know it's stupid, but I feel like I'm seeing the real Rachel Amber right now. And if not, then maybe I'm discovering her along the way.

"You're real, Rachel." Those were the exact words I whispered when she was really alive with me while I was being a wuss in the hospital bed. Only this time, it was in a different context.

I watch Rachel's expression twist into complete shock. "What?"

I nodded never feeling so confident and sure than right now. "Rachel, when I first saw you, I saw this girl who was just look like she could own all of Arcadia Bay. And the things people said about you, both good and bad, just peaked my curiosity." I frowned thinking how much of an idiot I felt back then. And how much of an idiot the other Max was around Rachel before I even met her in the flesh. "But I shouldn't have listened... or assumed anything, and these last few days were so amazing, because I felt like I got to be with the Rachel Amber." Or maybe not. "And maybe I don't know the real Rachel, but I know with absolute certainty that you're loving, caring, and so free spirited. I mean, last night was so dangerous, but... so exhilarating and exciting. I never felt like that before." I didn't acknowledge that fact that I was looking up at the ceiling just saying what I felt. "You're not perfect, but that doesn't matter because you're real. And these feelings you feel absolutely matter."

 _Wowser... did I just say all that?_

Looking back at Rachel, I was taken aback. Tears were streaming from her eyes that were wide as saucers, and her mouth was dropped only to be covered by her hand and her body jolted with each shaky inhale.

"Oh my god, Max..." Her smile returned much brighter than before and a sob and sniffle hit her.

She's crying! I sat up at the same height with Rachel grabbing both of her arms in complete panic. " Are you okay?!"

She just laughs and sobs and pulls me to her wrapping her arms around me. We both flopped back down to the bed with Rachel laughing strongly and rocking both of us back and fourth. She felt so warm, and I can feel myself getting hotter. Through her laughing and rocking And couldn't help but bury myself in her neck.

I knew for certain, through all the rumors and flaws, that this is Rachel Amber in a nutshell: a free spirited, kind hearted girl full of ambition and love.

When Rachel finally calmed down, I was on the other side of the bed feeling Rachel's leg trapping me in place. "I feel so fucking amazing right now." She's towering over me again resting her hand on my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of her black fingernail pedicure and it's shining reflection.

We both stared back at each other and Rachel wasted no time speaking words. "I feel the universe wanted us to meet. Like we were meant to find each other."

Hearing her say that... it felt like all of the crazy fucked up shit made sense.

"I feel like I believe you." I whispered.

She grins. "Good."

We just stayed in bed for awhile being cuddled up to one another and making some idle small talk about some things that had nothing to do with school, or some other bullshit. I will say for someone who has never seen the prequels, Rachel is a serious Jango Fett diehard. And how could I forget that she loves Legolas from _Lord of the Rings_ as much as I do?

 _I feel these are subtle hints that she wants to watch either of these movies sometime soon._

All and all being Rachel just feels so vibrant. Everything about her just screams amazing. Hearing her laugh, her voice, or just being around her is just... I don't know how to describe it. But today, I feel I'm just seeing another side of her and it only adds to the fact that she is hella awesome.

"You know... Photo Labs class is back on today." She told me.

My brow arched up. "Really?"

She nods. "Ms. Grant is substituting 'till a replacement shows up."

"That's pretty cool! I love Ms. Grant." I sighed looking up at the ceiling. "I'm just picturing this... old fashioned scary lady with a black dress with the bob cut and the ruler waiting to smite someones arm."

Rachel giggles and sinks back into the pillow. "Shut up!"

I laughed and rolled on my side to see Rachel laying flat on her back. I completely forgot that she was wearing a shirt!

I think Rachel notices it too with that grin she's giving me. "You think I'm hot, Max?"

I don't know if that was related to the stare, or just in general. Either way my answer is still the same. "You're... stunning!"

Rachel laughs and rolls over to face me directly with the sheets sinking lower from her chest. I instinctually turned away to avoid looking at her... chest.

My peripheral vision caught her sitting up and getting out of bed. I just kept my eyes to the ceiling and I can feel my cheek muscles tightening up.

"You can look y'know." She says in this low sultry voice.

I hesitantly darted over to Rachel thinking that she used something to cover up. But I became frozen to see that she was still naked.

So beautifully naked.

Everything about her was flawless. From her hair curves, her silky legs, her smooth skin, her long blonde hair.

She extended her arms into the air and boosts herself to where she was only standing on the balls of her feet. She let out deep yawn, vigorously ruffled her hair with her hands, then shook her head in all directions like a rockstar.

When she was done, much of her hair was covering her eyes and started laughing wildly.

 _This is so surreal..._

She must've noticed me staring at her. "Enjoying the show, Max?" She teased flexing her hip out.

I really didn't know what to say. Rachel has me so flabbergasted, and I hate it!

She laughs wildly again throwing her head up to the ceiling before staring back at me smiling. It wasn't her usual friendly smile though, and her eyes looked... hungry.

"Oh, honey." She purs.

I finally found my words. "Shut up!" I cried, but couldn't contain my laughter. "I feel so red!"

"Good!"

Rachel strolls on over to her closet and I swear I thought I saw her flaunt her butt at me!

 _Rachel Amber: Professional Teaser and Tormentor of Max Caulfield._

I collapsed taking in deep breaths to steady my rapid beating heart. Right now, I'm feeling so tingly all over. In a good way, and I could feel this smile dominating my face.

When I sat back up I saw Rachel with some thin grey panties and slipping a black Hollywood t-shirt over her body. She starts gyrating her hips and skips cheerfully over to the radio turning it on hearing upbeat hip hop music very faintly, which got loud very quick.

Rachel starts dancing along with an amazing mixture of graceful and untamed movements. She howls a whoop and leaps onto the bed dancing right in front of me while I'm still under the sheets.

"C'mon, Max! I'm gonna teach you to shake that fine ass!" She fishes for my hands gripping them tight and yanks me up like it was nothing.

"I don't know how to dance!" I shouted through the loud music.

Her smile got brighter. "Yes you do! Go with the beat!"

As our hands were locked with one another, I tried moving my body along with the music like Rachel was, but seeing her eye my movements and cackling made me think I was doing this all wrong. I stopped dancing and limited my movement to just my arms.

"No! No! Keep going!" She encourages eagerly releasing my arms. "Gotta feel it! Wave those arms and shake that ass!"

I started hopping taking my moves one step at a time before bringing my arms into the air and started waving them like I just don't care!

"Yeeeaaaaahhhhh!" Rachel cheers. "Shake it out, Max! Shake it out!" She mirrored the movements she wanted me to make and I copied it in my own style. I couldn't believe how low I went before sprouting back up!

That felt so... freeing! God I love it! I can't believe it took me this long to enjoy dancing!

"Woooooo!" Rachel's whooping only encouraged me to get another shake on!

Rachel suddenly leaps down from the bed dancing over to her desk snatching my camera and aimed it at me. I laughed and just danced not even caring how ridiculous I looked! I can hear Rachel shouting and cheering me on how awesome I looked and not to stop dancing as she just kept snapping more pictures of me.

We ignored the constant knocking on the door and the yelling to turn down the music, until Rachel just shouts, "SHUT UP!"

I laughed giving my hips a little shake for Rachel and the camera. I finally hopped down taking hold of her hands this time and guide her back on top of the bed where we hopped and laugh without a care how loud and obnoxious with her.

It wouldn't take long before it was my turn to take pictures of this future Los Angeles Queen model.

 **(*)**

Photo lab class was hard to concentrate on, because of Rachel Amber being a fun distraction. Before class began, Rachel and I were at separate tables with her being on the left side where Taylor and Victoria usually sit, but just as Ms. Grant waltzed in, she grabbed her chair letting the legs screech off of the floor and set it right next to me with us inches apart.

When class started and the lecture began, Rachel craftily rested her hand on my leg that was very close to my inner thigh and started rubbing it softly. I let out a soft breath as I fluttered my eyes and slightly dipped my head back. I felt so tingly and short of breath and I like it!

I subconsciously took hold of her hand squeezing it tightly. I can feel Rachel guiding my hand to her body and I can feel her shirt, but I quickly felt something smooth and warm with my hand tracing it in circles.

My eyes widened and I gasp finding out that my hand was on Rachel's belly! Underneath her shirt!

I turned to her and she quickly brings a finger to her lips stifling in her giggle. I complied not helping myself to smile at her.

Rachel's eyes look so sincere and loving. I know right then and there I was with the real Rachel Amber.

And for some reason, I feel she felt it too.

"So, Max!" Ms. Grant's voice alarmed me as I let out a silent gasp and brought my eyes to her. "Just to brush up on the assigned reading we all left off on, could you please tell us what was Dali's most memorable piece of work in the year of 1931?"

 _Oh thank god I know this one!_

I sat up retrieving my hand from Rachel. " _The Persistence of Memory._ It was Dali's way of capturing a surrealist's perception."

Ms. Grant grins. "Good to know the correct answer woke you up, Max." She brought head to the right where Kate, Stella, and Hayden were sitting. "Salvador Dali was truly the master when it comes to surrealism. But he wasn't the only master-"

 _Even though she's a science teacher, Ms. Grant definitely knows her stuff! Why can't she be our new teacher?_

I felt Rachel gripping my hand before pulling it back with my palm feeling a small piece of crumpled paper. I unfolded the paper to read what it had to say.

 ** _Meet me behind the the bleachers at the football field. I have to tell you something. Something I wanted to say for a long time._**

 ** _XOXO_**

Rachel's proposal sends a shockwave throughout my body, but I looked back up at her smiling and nodded. She returned the gesture, but she looks rather... nervous.

But why?

Time went by so quick when the bell rang signaling the end of class, and everyone was already getting out of their chairs and scuttling to the door.

"Oh by the way, guys! One more thing before you go!" The students groaned and groggily turned to face Ms. Grant. "I'll be taking signatures for a petition. If you want to learn more, see me after class." Some of the students just brushed it off, while others flashed curious looks. "And another thing is that Blackwell finally got a suitable replacement photo labs, so I'm sorry for those who enjoyed my company, but if it makes you feel better, you'll still see me in the Science lab, if you're some of my lucky students!"

Rachel and I got to our feet.

"I'll meet you there in five minutes." I promised.

"Same. I gotta make a quick drop off in my cal class."

We both gave each other a strong hug and she left the classroom. But not without giving me one last smile and a wink.

Ignoring the blushing and mushyness in my tummy, I approached Ms. Grant along with Kate, Victoria, and a few other students. Ms. Grant explained the petition to reject security cameras all over Blackwell by David Madsen. Pretty familiar stuff. I think it wouldn't hurt signing my name for a second time.

Surprisingly, all the students wanted to sign it. Why it was surprising, I don't know. I just never expected a whole group to be signing it.

Once I got my signature in, I left the classroom where it was busy as usual and chattery as usual. The only thing exciting is David tearing one of the students a new one.

 _Let the drama of Blackwell continue. Can't believe David is still here. Thought he would get some time off... I'll have to visit Joyce soon.._

Good thing I didn't have to put up it. First and only stop is the bleachers where Rachel is waiting for me.

"Oh, look who it is, Max Caulfield: Blackwell's favorite neighborhood hipster." That taunting obnoxious voice of Victoria Chase can be a pain in my ass. I turned to see Victoria along with Taylor by her side. She didn't look like she was here to make fun of me. Unlike Victoria most likely. But Victoria looks so angry. What the fuck for? "And another willing slave to Rachel Amber: The Crack Whore in disguise."

My brows furrowed and I crossed my arms, which arches Victoria's eyebrow like she wasn't expecting this.

"C'mon, Tori. Leave her alone." Taylor gently urged trying to grab her arm, but Victoria jerked it away roughly.

"Hold up, Cheri!" Victoria takes a step forward. "Y'know I really thought you were smarter than this, Max. You're drooling all over Rachel Amber like a good little puppy, and it's ridiculous! I'm so sick of you praising her like she's the fucking goddess of Blackwell! Open your eyes, Caulfield! I thought you had high standards than hanging around that mess of a-"

"Oh shut up, Victoria!"

Victoria and Taylor were taken aback by abrupt interruption.

The Queen B recovered quickly and rested her hands on her hips with this hostile glare. "Excuse me?"

I arched my back more straightening myself. I'm not going to stand here and talk all this shit about Rachel. "Shut up! You don't know a thing about Rachel! First up: I'm not her slave, I'm her friend! No one is her slave. Period. Second: she's not a goddess she's human like everyone else! And third: Like I give a shit about any of those rumors!" I was even shocked on how loud I was. I toned myself down to a more appropriate volume. "Let's not forget that you posted that video of Kate." I snarled letting my hand curl into a fist with the flashes of Kate on top of that roof. I know Victoria cares for Kate deep down, and I know she's not a total bitch, but right now I was not having any of it.

"I took it down!"

"And I'm glad you did." I told her. "And I'm glad you and Kate are getting along, but don't think this gives you a free pass to just be mean to Rachel or talk shit about her. Whether it's true or not."

She scoffs and let's out a haughty laugh. "Whatever, I was just..."

"Just what?"

This startled Victoria and she seems unsure of what to say next while Taylor just glanced at both of us with wide eyes.

"Just... watch your ass, Caulfield. You never know when she'll toss you under the bus."

My brows furrowed. "She won't."

She let's out a sigh knowing that she wasn't going to dissuade me of whatever she has planned. But underneath her annoyed expression, I can see sadness in her eyes. She let's out a breath. "Whatever, Max." She walks past me marching away shoving a few people that were in her way.

"Umm... so..." Taylor was stammering. "Like, that was tense, Max. I guess I'll, like, see you later then!" She sprints away trying to catch up with Victoria.

I sighed and made my way towards the exit, hoping that's the last piece of drama I had to deal with today.

 **(*)**

I'm no stranger to running, I don't think anybody is to be fair, but man sprinting across the the field to get to the bleachers feels like my fumes were running on fumes. I don't even know how I'm still running but there was no way in hell I was stopping. I felt like I wasted enough time and I didn't want to take anymore of Rachel's time.

When I got inches away from the bleachers, I slowed myself down considerably, panting like a eager puppy waiting for a treat. I couldn't see Rachel on top of the bleachers though.

 _Maybe she's behind the bleachers._

Before I could go any further, I bent down resting my hands on my knees taking a deep breath in and out, repeating the pattern at a steady rhythm. I pushed myself to stand up straight again and went behind the bleachers where the sudden darkness of the metal platforms shielded me from the afternoon sun.

Maybe I was feeling morbid, but I felt very safe here. For some reason, the dark shadows felt like a sanctuary. Not only that, it felt very peaceful and kind of sleepy. But I was nowhere tired to pass out on the ground and sleep like a baby. Especially with Rachel on the way.

Feeling like I was early I gave Rachel a quick text telling her that I was here. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and leaned against one of the bars and started to sing something Chloe and I sang during our pirate days rampaging across Arcadia Bay.

"...yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack... drink up.."

I stopped feeling my heart tightened thinking of those days. My shoulders slouched and I pushed myself off of the railing deciding it was best to just stay quiet.

Little did I know, I felt hands swing around my waist and felt them softly compress against my stomach.

I knew who it was before the soft murmur tickled my neck.

"It's just me, hon."

I can feel Rachel's breath on my neck. It felt so warm and made me sink back into her. This last week with Rachel has been truly wonderful. From those moment I saw her in the hospital to now behind the bleachers, Rachel has brought me so much joy and love.

 _I felt like... she saved me, too. In more ways than one._

I chuckled slithering around to directly meet her gaze and she looked so beautiful in the dark.

I wanted to say something. Anything to not make me not look like a complete dork, but Rachel didn't help matters in the slightest.

We just stayed silent. Both of us breathing heavily and letting our foreheads touch one another until Rachel regretfully backed away. I stood a little straighter but didn't move.

"How're you doing?" I asked feeling like it was a stupid question, but no other words came to mind.

Rachel has this sincere serious look on her. "Max..." Her voice was gentle and quiet. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. It's something I've been wanting to do for a long time now." She darted her eyes down. "Something I should've done a long time ago."

Rachel looks almost scared. She bit the bottom of her lip and looked back up at me sheepishly.

"You can tell me anything, Rachel." I assured. "I'm here for you."

She laughs silently. "It's also something I wanna do."

I felt time freeze. Everything froze. Blackwell, Arcadia Bay, The state of Oregon, the whole universe froze when Rachel Amber cupped my cheeks with her hands, cradling me like something very dear, and leaned in brushing her lips on mine. My eyes shot up and I felt an adrenaline rush racing through my whole body. Sparks flashed throughout my whole body. But seeing Rachel with her eyes closed, and looking so serene and happy drained the rush and melted into this strong tingly feeling that made me so happy. My eyes flutter and I eagerly returned the favor snaking my hands around her neck pulling her in.

Her lips were so soft and warm and I felt a low moan escape into my throat making me copy the sweet sound she made.

This feeling felt new and alien to me, but at the same time, it was loving and inviting. Feeling safe, loved, accepted with Rachel felt like the greatest feeling in the world. All these feelings were in one giant yang of emotions.

 _Wowser..._

I felt Rachel pushed against me sent me staggering back, but I caught my footing and pressed even harder against her lips, and she did the same.

The need for air grew strong, but I didn't want to let go. We didn't want to let go.

Rachel whimpered pressing even harder against my lips and I can feel her tongue slithering into my mouth dancing against mine. I moaned louder letting our tongues collide, and I brought my hands down lower to her waist.

How long have we been kissing is uncertain, but one thing I felt very sure about is that if felt literally like eternal bliss. This was something truly magical. This kiss had the ability to freeze the universe, and make me feel love in a way I can't describe.

I knew in that instant that I was in love with Rachel Amber. I can't believe it took this long to connect the dots.

We both pulled away to avoid potential suffocation and we panted profusely into each other's faces with our foreheads once again connecting.

"That was..." I caught a breath. "That was real..."

"This is real..." Rachel murmured.

We both remained there even after the universe was released from the kiss we performed.

* * *

 **So... It's a official! Amberfield has arrived! Now does this mean the end of the story? Heck no! With Nathan out there, RAC's mysterious text, and other stuff coming this way, no even in the slightest!**

 **References from Love Is Strange**

 **Next chapter is going to be a nice surprised!**

 **Thanks guys! Cya! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Blue Pearl Night Part 1

**Blue Pearl Night Part 1**

Arcadia Bay's sketchy trailer home is only mere inches away from the white sands of the beach. A lone man in a scarlet sleeveless shirt with his faded jeans rolled up to his knees leaving his legs vulnerable to the icy sting of the mild ocean tides.

Frank always going to the beach was a complete waste of time and not at all fun. Of course, he never really mentioned that to Rachel whenever she would leave him to himself while she frolics across the freezing waves and sand before she returns.

She finally persuaded him to come to the beach with her and the moment was truly magical. Frank can never remember laughing and being full of happiness at the one place he would never possibly go to.

Those were happier times. Before Rachel ended what they had by leaving him, and with a blunt note saying she's moving on and never coming back.

He crushed that crumpled note harder in his grip. Frank is not an idiot. This is what he gets for being a psycho ass at Rachel. He raised his empty hand to his eye lightly tapping the faint bruise outline thinking this is his punishment for trying to keep her to himself.

Frank exhaled a shagged breath, brutally digging that note down into his pocket not having the will to reread that harsh message. No longer seeing the purpose of remaining in the cold water, and feeling his feet going dangerously numb, Frank turned away from the ocean and trudged towards dry shore where his feet reached the sand that was being glued to his feet which each step back to his home.

At least Frank wasn't alone. Man's true best friend is right there waiting obediently.

Frank grinned happy to see Pompidou being the good boy that he is. Resting on yellow dirt stained folding chair and rubbing his dirty golden coated head, Frank could feel the painful urge to collect his fix. His right arm started twitching furiously, and he crushed his hand into a ball spiting this moment. So many thoughts started coursing through his head: Rachel's laugh, spending time with her, holding her as they lay in bed, and their departing words.

Frank brutally grind his teeth hearing her echoing voice shouting before the door slammed on him.

 _"You knew what this was, Frank! And I can't put up with your shit anymore!_

 _His pleas to offer him a chance to change were evaporated by Rachel's declaration._

 _"Leo's don't look back." She reminded him harshly, and exited his mobile residence, but not before murmuring. "Don't call me, Frank."_

The second she departed, Frank lost himself in a mess of rage and sadness roaring at Rachel from his concealed trailer that she's a horoscope tool, a wannabe Leo, and that she's nothing without him.

It was all too much for Frank and he got up roaring menacingly as he hurled his chair up and aimlessly hurled it at the beach falling from too much power ignoring a trembling Pompidou. There was no time wasted in sobbing in losing the best thing, best person in his life willingly walk out on him. Collapsing on his side, Frank numbingly cast aside his dog's affection of hand licking.

Frank closed his eyes letting the heartbreak and violent shivering setting in not paying head.

What was the point of living if everything good in his life is gone?

Frank did not know how long he has been laying there staring out into the ocean, but the constant buzzing from his phone finally snapped him out of his blue trance and he pushed himself off of the ground. Sitting up with a slouch posture, Frank yanked his phone out of his pocket. The first thing that was going through his head was Rachel telling him that she wants him back and wants to go to California right now, but has quickly cast that fantasy aside. Another possibility was that punk rock blue, Chloe telling him she has some of her debt payed off. Another nice thought that is false hope courtesy of that rich bitch murdering Prescott kid. Still, Frank can't help but miss her somewhat. For a punk rock bitch, she wasn't all bad.

Pressing the button and reading the display, Frank's brows narrowed at the messenger.

 _RAC: You and I need to have a talk. Meet me at the junkyard. Don't do anything stupid, F._

Was this one of those Blackwell kids trying to mess with him?

 _Frank: Who the fuck is this? Why would I do that?_

 _RAC: Because you're Frank Bowers: Arcadia Bay's favorite drug dealer who betted in dog fights before you saved a nasty brown dog named Pompidou. I know for a fact you and Rachel had a sexual relationship, but bailed on you after one of your episodes, and that you did business with Chloe Price, who owed you 3 grand._

Frank almost allowed his phone to slip onto the glass breaking road. If this a Blackwell groupie, they knew a great amount of information about him. They're are only a few students who knew about him personally, but no one knows it better than Rachel.

Releasing a huge flow of air from his mouth, Frank thought about one suspect, who he felt skeptical about this person's knowledge, but he wouldn't be surprise given his former status.

 _Frank: I swear, Prescott, if this is you trying to mess with me, you got another thing coming._

Frank felt a strange sense of relief by the response.

 _RAC: This isn't Nathan._

 _RAC: Look, get your shit together and meet me at the junkyard. I need your help down there anyways. I'm out._

Frank's blood boiled on how he was told off in such a way. The nerve of whoever this was! But if this person wasn't Nathan, and knew all this stuff about him, then Frank's attention is given.

One thing is certain though: Come prepared with bullets.

 **(^)**

 **Blackwell Academy**

 **No one's POV**

Kate carried herself down the crowded corridor in a dignitary manner with her shoes clicking smoothly in a purposeful rhythm. Her movements speak of preoccupation, but her face reveal serene happiness.

This week has been a miraculous turnaround. A couple of weeks ago, Kate Marsh proclaimed the title of Blackwell's Viral Slut, because of Victoria's video. Now, she seeing a side of this pompous snob that is incredible. Victoria, Taylor, and Kate are supposed to go hang out over at the mall when after photolabs, so it's a start.

Kate just hopes Victoria and Taylor don't do anything that she doesn't want to.

Kate glances over at Warren and Stella who are standing outside her current class that starts in nine minutes. She grins at witnessing Stella laugh because of whatever Warren told her. Most likely some bad joke. But whatever it was, Warren must have succeeded in making a tight scheduled Stella loosen up, but Warren's head darts down to the floor sheepishly.

As Kate closes the distance between herself and the door, Stella says bye and rushes inside as if she has returned to her old practical self. Kate wiggles at the boy and beams a loving smile. Kate always thought that Warren is cute, but she was unsure of any actual chemistry.

"Hey, Kate!" Warren responds rather loudly as if he was taken off guard. He slouches his shoulders and sheepishly adds, "Umm... what's up?"

Kate giggles thinking he's so adorable right now. "Just getting ready for class. You?"

"I've got time for my next class, so I'm gonna get on WOW for a little bit." He chuckles nervously drawing a blank until he caught something critical. "Sorry! Uh... WOW is this sweet-"

"I know what WOW is, Warren. Don't worry." Kate laughs. "You'd be surprise how many people talk about it."

"Right..." Warren shrugs. "Sooo... you know where Max is?"

Kate shakes her head. "No." She narrows an eyebrow with her grin. "Is she supposed to come with you to that drive in?"

"I dunno." Warren confesses. "She just freaked yesterday, so I felt like I needed to give her space. I've been meaning to talk to her today before class, but no sign of her so far."

"You did the right thing, Warren." Kate gently praised. "And she's not in class right now?"

Again Warren bashfully glances down. "Nah... Stella... kinda told me that Max wasn't in before she went in."

Kate notices the frown on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Warren scratches the back of his head hesitant to form words. "Just felt like I said something stupid Stella didn't like is all."

Kate's smile did not diminish. "Talk to me about it after class, okay?"

The two bright students departed on friendly terms as Kate entered her math class. Algebra has always been a annoyance for Kate, but ever since schedule changes, she can deal with it late in afternoon with a clearer and awake head.

Upon entering, it looked more like the average high school classroom with four seats across and 5 down one line. Most of the students were present, and out of there seats all over making conversation, texting, or just fooling around.

Kate glances over at the window where the suns rays were gleaming through the glass touching down on the grim gazed face of Victoria Chase with Taylor faithfully next to her. Kate slowly approached an empty seat close to the two girls and slowly rested her books on the desk. Victoria and Taylor took notice and eyed on the quiet girl.

"Hey, Kate!" Taylor eagerly hopped off and skipped to Kate's desk kneeling down beside it. "Wassup, sista?"

"Umm..." Kate stammered. She heard this kind of slang talk before, but was never directed at her. "Raising the roof?"

Taylor laughs making Kate nervous that she was going to be teased. "It's a start! You psyched for Blue tonight?"

Good thing Kate understood what Taylor meant that time. The Blue Pearl Mall in Downtown is supposed to be a good night. At least that's what Victoria says.

She nods bashfully. "Yeah. Should be fun."

"Oh, like, totally! Victoria's got the whole thing plan out, too!"

"I'll fill you in after class, Kate." Victoria promises.

Kate looks up at Victoria who's hard look softens looking at the girl, but turns back to the window. Kate then excuses herself to go sit up with the high dressed future photographer.

"You doing okay, Victoria?" Kate gently asks.

Victoria sighs. "Not really, cheri. Just a little bit pissy after Max told me off."

Kate arched a brow. "What happened?"

"I told her to be careful with a certain friend, and just blast it back in my face."

"Who's this friend?" Kate inquired.

"Mark Jefferson died!" Luke cried out suddenly glaring down at his smartphone.

Gasps and whispers filled the room as everyone huddled around Luke to read the article on his tiny touch screen.

"The fuck?" Victoria did not even bothered getting up and pulled out her phone for a search of Mark Jefferson. "You're fucking kidding me!"

Kate scooted over to Victoria in shock to read the latest article.

 _Convicted Mass Killer Teacher brutally murdered in County Prison_

"Kind of a cliché title." Victoria irritably mutters reading more. "And this happened last night."

"Oh wow... chills." Taylor quietly commented.

"A little unsettling..." Kate adds, though as condemning as it is, she is glad that the man is dead.

Victoria sighs concealing her phone back into her pocket. "Well... that's done." She returned her attention back to the window where her eyes shot up wide. "Are you... FUCKING. KIDDING ME!"

Kate and Taylor, curious to see what caught Victoria's disdain, rushed to the window to where a bus was outside. And much to Kate's shock, she can Max getting on it with a hyper looking Rachel.

"Is she... ditching?" Kate mouthed aloud her astonished thoughts. "W-where's she going?"

"Getting a head start for the Blue." Victoria growled underneath her teeth and hopped down off the ledge and took a seat next to where Kate was sitting cursing silently.

Kate remained at the window staring out at the bus as if she were deer in headlights. As the bus started to pull away, Kate remained at a lost for words that Max ditched class with Rachel Amber.

"Doesn't change anything." Victoria said bringing out a mere tablet with a silver case and a stylist. "We're gonna go and have fun. With or without that bitch whore, Rachel."

"You go, girl!" Taylor cheered.

Kate remained silent but rolled her eyes. Even though Victoria is showing more of her soft side, there is still some room for improvement.

 **(^)**

 **Max's POV**

"I can't believe you talk me into this!" I whispered sucking in air through my teeth. Coming back from school super late and now skipping class with Rachel? The influence she possesses!

Rachel laughs. "Take a breath, hon. Bus is moving, so no going back now!" She leans back against her seat with her head darted up to the center stretching her arms up to the ceiling.

I smiled seeing Rachel all excited. I have to admit as scary and bad educational wise, it's crazy and fun at the same time.

 _Man! Just imagine mom and dad catching wind of me ditching class!_

"I never seen you so psyched before, Rachel!" I admitted grinning larger. "It's pretty awesome to see you so happy."

Rachel's toothy smile shines at me petrifying me in it's rapturous spell. "That's because I'm with the coolest girl ever!"

I laugh humbled by not well earned praise. "Rachel, I appreciate the thoughts, but I'm not the coolest girl e-" Max was rudely cute off with a poke to the stomach. "Ow!"

"Had it coming!" Rachel playfully told me looking at me with those cheerful innocent hazel eyes.

I laughed a little from her poke. "What was that for?!"

"For saying you're not the coolest girl ever." She answers cheerfully poking me again.

I laughed shielding my belly from Rachel's merciless poking.

"What's this?" Rachel's eyes narrowed and her grin curved farther. "Is Maxine Caulfield ticklish when I do that?"

Her sneaky hand delve pass my defenses and poked me where it tickled the most! "Stop it!" I giggled. "That's the worst spot!"

Rachel did the exact opposite and attacked me with both hands tickling me and making me the cackling crazy girl I am! I can feel the entire bus just staring at us right now.

Rachel soon showed mercy and withdraw her joyful torture and I finally got a chance to breathe feeling my stomach utterly spent of laughter.

"No more 'I'm not awesome' crap!" Rachel told me.

My arms formed a barrier around my chest. "For my chest, you got a deal!"

I glanced over at Rachel who's eyes were still fixated on me with a look of something crafty up her sleeve. My grip along my body increased and I just laugh on how ridiculous I was, and Rachel joined in, too.

"You did it!" She called out. "Not me!"

"Evil!" I muttered.

"The worst."

Our bus diverted from the road looking out at the beach with the light house into proper downtown Arcadia Bay with a more urban environment taking hold. I even caught a glimpse of the famous Pan Estates I've heard from time to time. I only caught a glimpse of a few houses, both completed and under construction, but that was about it. What really made the view interesting was a small group of people with anti Pan Estate signs waving them at the location and passing cars.

 _Well the Prescott's were never really popular around here._

I turned back to Rachel who is putting her long hair in a loose ponytail. "Soo... you gonna let me on your evil plan for the mall."

"Hmmm... weeelllll..." Rachel feigns a look of deep thought. "Since you've been behaving, I can let you in a little bit."

"Just a little bit?"

Rachel nods. "After the mall, I'm taking you someplace special."

My brow quirked up with my curiosity peaked. "Do I know this place?"

Rachel hums. "Probably." She adds in a sing song voice. "But I'm not telling you!" With that she gives me a playful push on the nose, and I couldn't help but smile.

There is still one unanswered question I feel Rachel must answer.

"Soo..." I stammered struggling to form words.

"What's up, Max?" Rachel curiously inquires.

"I mean..." Man just thinking of that kiss is making me all flustered. "Are we... dating?"

I can see Rachel's eyes roll around in a playful with her curvy grin. "I dunno. Are we?"

"I don't know I replied honestly." I replied sincerely.

Rachel's smile faded a little, and her eyes darted down. "You don't know?"

I quickly added. "What I mean is... Argh! I don't know how to say this." Okay it's official: I'm blushing. "I've... never been in a relationship, but Rachel... when I hang with you, you're just... wowser! You're kind, pretty, funny, and so mature. Sometime I have a hard time picturing you nineteen-years-old."

I can see her sly grin forming. "You _do_ like me."

I smiled confidently. "I do. But... if you want to be... together, but if you don't... that's cool, too, but I just love han-"

I was silence with Rachel's hand gently shielding my lips. "I do, Max."

With Rachel giving me back the ability to speak, I decided to be more formal to make it official. "Rachel..." I gulped. "Will you be... mygirlfriend?" I mentally slapped myself rapidly pacing my last to words.

"Hella yeah, Max." Rachel's hand rested on mine. "Yes, yes, fuck yes. You're the one."

 _You're the one._ Those three words must have some magic spell, because without thinking, I plunged forward claiming Rachel's lips with my hands around the back of her head on her shoulder. I moaned pressing further feeling Rachel pushing back. To have Rachel alive, to have her with me, to be kissing her, it's just so incredible.

I pulled away sooner than I hope breathing heavily.

Rachel was panting loudly. "Wow... You're definitely hardcore, Max." She adjusts her hair that became a little disheveled after my sudden attack. "Next time, I'll be sure to add some more tongue."

I blushed looking away. "Shut up!"

"What?" Rachel innocently asks. "Not my fault you're so tasty."

I let out a breath laughing nervously. "Pulling my leg as usual.."

Rachel winks and regains control of my hand to which I eagerly squeeze. Just staring at her, seeing her face, her smile, her... aura, I just wanted to say those words. Those three powerful words were threatening to burst from my mouth as I continued to gaze at Rachel.

Before I would even have the chance to produce words, the moment was ruined by one loud compressed screech and my body hurling forward from the breaks completely stopping the bus. As I regained my balance, Rachel has already seized my hand yanking me up.

"C'mon, girlfriend!" Rachel established a strong emphasis on the girlfriend part. "We gotta busy night ahead!"

"I can tell this is going to be awesome!"

As Rachel and I hopped off the bus, old memories came flooding back to me. Five years have passed and the Blue Pearl Shopping Center has not changed all that much.

We made a quick pit stop at the blue tiled fountain erected right in the middle of the plaza where bright blue lights illuminated in the trickling water. I gazed down at the tiled bottom where coins flickered their shine.

Rachel strolled over taking a seat on the edge eyeing the coins down below. She smiles letting her hand gently trails a directionless pattern.

"Thinking of making a wish?" I thoughtfully predicted copying her with running my fingers through the water.

Rachel slowly retracted her hand rested it on my leg. Her grasp is gentle. "Oh, I think I'll get my wish without spending a penny. Just watch me."

"Hey!"

Rachel and I shot our attention over to who is shouting. Turns out it was some older stocky guy with a cropped hair a brown t-shirt, and cargo pants. He looks like we've broken some major law, because he looks infuriated.

"Hands away from the water!" He warns firmly pointing away.

Rachel scoffs and sharply raises a middle finger at the guy. My eyes shot up in shock and my mouth was agape feeling a strange adrenaline rush going through my body. Remember me saying that being with Rachel can be crazy and exciting? This is one of those examples.

Obviously this guy did not take Rachel's retaliation very well and he started marching furiously towards us in a way a drill sergeant would march down to kick a private's ass. I was getting a little frightened, but Rachel remained unintimidated. She looks back at me smiling confidently giving me a look that she can handle this. I gulped, but I nodded trusting her.

The guy stopped right in front of us pursing his lips angrily. "You wanna rethink your manners, miss?" He sounded very calm but it's evident that it's threatening to burst.

Rachel retains her smile and cocks her head slightly to the right. "Given the way that you disturbed a moment with my girlfriend and I," She feigned a friendly chirpy voice. "I feel my response fits your obnoxious interruption." Just hearing Rachel calling me her girlfriend made my heart flutter.

The man dangerously closed the distance against Rachel. Fearing the worst, I stepped up right next to Rachel to support her. She glances over at me but quickly returns her attention to the man.

"And before you start," She continued. "This mall is for the public, making it public property, this fountain included."

He sucked in a breath and darted his eyes to the pavement probably unsure how to counter Rachel's argument. He returns his gaze to her finding what to say. "You think that gives you the right to... roll your hand around in the water? I've se-"

Rachel cuts him off with a short laugh. "I'm sorry, are you accusing us of attempted robbery without solid evidence? After you threaten me?" It's Rachel's turn to get up in his face. "Because..." Her eyes scanned the center. "I can press charges against you for verbal threats and false accusations."

That must have spooked him as the man's mouth dropped a little and quickly twists his head left and right and back again. I couldn't help but grin knowing Rachel is grilling this guy's ass.

"Y-you're talking bullshit..." He stuttered trying to sound tough. "You think you're so smart! Like you own the mall!"

" _We_ don't own the mall." Rachel counters evenly. "We just take full advantage of public property. Just like everyone else."

He finally snapped roughly shoving Rachel back making her cry out in surprise. "The fuck is wrong with you, you dick?!"

My blood to boil as I marched up to the man. "Leave her alone!"

The man shot his inferno gaze at me and hurled his hand onto my face like a facehugger from the _Alien_ movie. I struggled digging my nails into his skin, and I tried to bite much of the palm of his hand. Suddenly his pinned fingers were unhooked from my head easing the blunt pain.

Seeing Rachel seizing this man by his groin petrified me. If this guy was angry, she is being savagely brutal.

"Say the magic words, or it's bye-bye for your little friend." Her soft voice was dripping with acid venom.

He huffed in a breath. "I am sorry." He exhaled. "I... I never thought she'd be... she doesn't look like a les-" He gasped and squeaked as Rachel painfully increased the pressure.

It didn't take long for security to arrive and demanded to know what was going on here. Rachel quickly withdrew her painful judgment, and immediately the guy just starts shouting that we attacked him, and that we desecrated the fountain. Rachel calmly explained that it was in self defense after we were threatened and violently assaulted us, and that we did not damage the fountain. I know I'm just sounding pessimistic, but I never thought the security guards would eat Rachel's story up. I seriously thought they'd believe this lunatic! He was escorted from the premises, but not before roaring protests like a wild animal about us being queers, manipulators, and some other insulting shit. He got a few side looks from some shoppers while security walked him out.

Rachel sighed and returned her attention to me. "You okay?" She asked gently guiding me over to a bench away from the fountain.

I nodded assuring her with a grin. "That... was so badass."

Rachel chuckles brushing a streak of hear away from her face. "I picked up a few useful tips from law school."

I hummed in thought. "Sooo... if I get myself in a situation... could I rely on the awesome Ms. Amber to come to my defense?"

I expected some form of laughter from Rachel because I intended it to be a joke. Instead she looks over at me mischievous smirk. "For you, Ms. Caulfield? I'll expect proper payment in return."

"Oh?" I was taken aback not really thinking Rachel would take it seriously. "Well... what is proper payment?"

She leans in softly capturing my lips as we shared a small dreamy kiss. I close my eyes feeling her hand caressing my cheek and my hand rose to connect with hers.

When the kiss was broken Rachel spoke. "The full fee will be revealed later on at night." She answered with a wink.

I chuckled knowing that this is Rachel we're talking about and she has something up her sleeve.

"Now come on!" She grasps my hand guides me through the mall very eager. "The night is young! And I wanna get a few things that'll make me way hot for tonight."

Rachel and I walked across a long outside corridor side by side, our hands were intertwined. She seems to have found the store she is looking for as we darted towards the stall stylishly named _EcoTouch_ filled with all of these organic products of lotion, shampoo, even makeup.

Stepping foot into the store I hear this echoing bell filling the atmosphere. The theme, the environment of this business feels natural and woodland like. The whole store is filled with this nature themed music that is leaving me with this enchanting feeling.

"Wowser!" I took in a whiff of the earthly smell. "That smells awesome!"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Rachel happily concurs. "Obviously a little pricey, but always money well spent."

"So you've been here before is what you're saying." Max assumes.

"How do you think I keep this awesome complexion?" Rachel gently pats her cheek with her hand as her eyes analyze the various types skin lotions.

Seeing Rachel browsing over the products, I drew my attention to the small flat screen TV showing a woman peacefully meditating behind a vivid waterfall with a small glass container of lip balm resting by her knee.

 _Now I tempted to buy this. Hope I don't turn into a mass consumer._

Interested, picked up one of the balms and I my nose picked up a sweet smell that has a mild burn on my nostrils.

 _Never thought grass scent would smell so intoxicating._

I can feel the nice surprise of smooth hands sneaking from behind me locking in my stomach. Soft lips planted on the side on my neck making me shudder. "Find something you like?" Rachel murmurs releasing me and eyeing the balm I'm holding. "Oh nice! This bad boy is a total tense muscle killers."

"Fifteen dollars though!" I whined over the price of this balm.

"Quality, Max." Rachel playfully lectures getting the same product from the shelf. "This is money well spent."

"Truer words never spoken." A low older female voice reaches my ears.

I look over at the glass stand with small ornaments on display to see a elderly Asian woman leaning on the glass with her hands locked and launching a smile that feels as if it's an invitation.

Her facial features are strong and ancient, but I notice a savage mark across her cheek that looks like she's been sprayed with acid. Her dark grey shoulder length hair is short and mess, and I feel she's taller than me, and if any Blackwell jocks piss her off, she'd probably send them to the ER.

"How's my number one customer doing?" The manager asks revealing her full set of strong teeth.

Hearing her say the part of the 'favorite customer' puzzles me a little making me think she is talking to me. I've been here a lot when I was a kid, but I don't remember her. Then again, I don't remember a lot of people here, just the shops.

"Hey, Val." Rachel warmly greets eagerly strolling over to the stand and reaches out over the stand. "Just doing some shopping with my girlfriend before going to a show."

Again, I can feel myself blushing all over just hearing her call me her girlfriend.

"Ahh girls night out." Val laughs. "Good times."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Not that kinda 'girlfriend' Val."

"Oh really?" Val glances over at me with a gape smile and back at Rachel leaning in on her whispering something in her ear that I couldn't make out.

Rachel grins wider. "Me too, but she's mine soo..."

I walk over joining the conversation. "Hiding secrets from me?" I mused jokingly.

"Was just saying that I like you already, girl!"

Rachel giggles gleefully. "Max, this is Val, badass manager of EcoTouch Val, this is Max, coolest girl ever!"

I sheepishly brought my head down. "I dunno about that."

If there is ever a reminder of self confidence, Rachel and her ticklish poking is it.

"Hey!" I yelped.

She shamelessly smiles and turns to Val. "When ever she says crap like that, I remind her she's awesome."

Val purses her smile and nods. "Good thinking." She turns to me. "You go to Blackwell, too, right?"

"Yes, I'm planning on becoming a photographer." I explained.

"You should see her photos!" Rachel praises. "Hella awesome!"

"Well, I'd love to see your work when you print everything out." Val generously offers.

"Actually, they're polaroid." I corrected.

"Really?" Val arches a brow. "Old school, huh?"

I can feel my body sinking underneath my shoulders. "It's expensive, but reliable and feels authentic."

Val turns to Rachel pointing at me. "That girl has really good tastes."

Rachel hums approvingly. "Like I said: coolest girl ever!"

 _Okay, all this praise is very humbling._

In the middle of the conversation, Rachel places the organic products on the stand along with that balm I was inspecting. I hear that serene bell going off signaling Val of new customers. She gives a quick glance to the entrance and waves.

"Good to see you, Joyce." She greets genuinely, but her warm smile fizzles a little. "David."

I beam and twirl around to see Joyce waving over in our direction with David behind her. Joyce's hair is not in it's usual ponytail style, making it look a lot like mine only more neat. With her open brown leather jacket and short jeans, she looks one of those badass shopping moms.

 _Oh, Joyce. It's so good to see you again. You're looking so much better now._

David appeared less friendly, which is no surprise, but at least he greets Val with a nod. David still maintains his prim and proper military posture and not a trace of a wrinkle in his smooth grey vest shirt and stainless khaki pants.

 _Old habits do die hard. Even as a civilian, David still has his soldier mentality._

When Joyce's eyes meet mine, she beams and walk towards me with each step being faster than the last. I rushed forward with my body softly impacting into hers while her arms snake around my back.

"Oh, baby.." She whispers. I can feel her hand gently petting my hair.

Joyce hugging me feels so good. I never want to leave her arms. I reluctantly pull away and flash a tiny smile.

"It's so good to see you, Joyce." I tell her.

"And you too, honey." She says lovingly. She looks over my shoulder. "Hi, Rachel."

Rachel came from behind and offers Joyce a loving hug. "Good to see you, Joyce." Rachel flashes a wary look over at David and he copies her expression, but quickly turns back to Joyce. "How're you doing?"

Joyce sadly sighs. "I'm... doing the best I can. It's really hard."

Rachel emphatically nods resting a hand on Joyce's shoulder. "Of course it is." She murmurs. "If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know."

"We're fine thanks." David answer bluntly.

"David." Joyce growls softly. "One thing that you can do is give me a chance to know you better." She looks at me. "Since you and Max are inseparable by the looks of it."

"Best girlfriend ever." Rachel proudly admits.

"Girlfriend..? As in..." Joyce looks over at me and back at Rachel processing what she had just heard. She lets out a surprised laugh. "Max! I... I had no idea..."

I shrug bashfully. "Neither did I, Joyce. But... I'm happy we are."

"Well as long as you two play nice, that's all that matters." Hearing Joyce assurances of our relationship is great to hear. "How was school today, girls?"

"It was good." I answered. "Supposed to get our new teacher in tomorrow. So..." I pause thinking back to that sick bastard Jefferson. Just him touching me, Kate, Rachel? Makes me shudder. "I hope it's a good replacement."

"I still can't believe that Mark Jefferson did such evil things. All those poor girls... and Meghan." Joyce trailed off looking deep in thought. David tenderly rubs Joyce's arm in his attempt to comfort her.

I choose to change the subject to an important question. "So.. what time is... Chloe's service?"

"Tomorrow at 4PM. It's down at Kingston Church." David brusquely replied before muttering. "I'm gonna be outside."

"I'll be there tomorrow, Joyce." Max tells her. "Promise."

"Me, too." Rachel adds. "I may not know her, but Max does. I want to be there for both of them."

Joyce smiles graciously at the two girls. "Thank you, girls." She pulls them both in for a hug, which they eagerly accept.

Joyce clears her throat after they pulled away. "What are you two going to be up to now?"

"I can't tell." Rachel answers. "It's a surprise for Max."

"Well can I hear what surprise you have line up for her?" Joyce asked.

"Long as you promise not to tell her!" Rachel settles the terms.

"Ugh!" Max grunts being left out.

Rachel smiles back at Max. "Sorry, hon. You'll thank me, though. Promise."

Joyce chuckles. "Alright, Ms. Amber. I promise not to tell."

I feigned a frown as Rachel winks at me and leans in towards Joyce's ear whispering her plan. Already I can see a smile curving across Joyce's face.

"I can only guess what she has up her sleeve." Val tells me handing me our brown paper bags. "Promise me you'll tell me what the surprise will be."

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

"Well I will say that you are in for one amazing surprise, Max." Joyce tells me now that Rachel covertly informed her. Curse being kept in the dark!

"We should get going. The surprise is about to start soon." Rachel tells me as she embraces Joyce. "It was good to see you again, Joyce."

"You too, honey." Joyce gingerly replies.

Joyce and I brought in one tight hug before we depart. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Max." She whispered.

I tightened my grip. "You and me both, Joyce." I can feel the tears welling up and the last thing I want to do is let go.

We both pulled away and I did my best to get my shit together rubbing my eye with my sleeve. I said my goodbyes to both Joyce and Val as we departed the store no longer smelling that earthly essence and the regular air once again feels my nose.

Rachel and I walked on down the mall grounds as coming up on few benches and the Hawt Dog Man kiddy ride from when I was little!

 _I seriously thought they got rid of it. Looks a lot better than the last time I saw it._

"We got about ten minutes." Rachel tells me.

I give her a puzzled look. "What's in ten minutes?"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Rachel teases waving a finger at me.

"Oh right." How could I forget? "Surprise. So... just heading straight there?"

"Where else, you goose?" She coos.

We carried on pass the benches and the old kiddy ride, and that's when matters got more serious.

"I'll need to get some shopping in for the service tomorrow." Rachel tells me softly.

I brought my head down. "Same here."

"I'd like to hear more about Chloe." Rachel gingerly said.

I turn to her. "What?"

"Yeah. Lotta the Vortex snobs and Prickcott talk some nasty shit with her being a hell raiser and a trouble maker. Fucking hypocrites." Her eyes soften on me. "I'd like a different view from you, Max." She takes hold of my hand rubbing tenderly.

I can feel a lump clogging up my throat only to have it force back down. I know this is going to be a tough conversation, tough doesn't even describe it. But Rachel deserves to hear everything about Chloe Price: My best friend, my captain, my partner in crime. And what Chloe had with Rachel, it was everything for her.

"Yeah." I concur a little shaky. "I'll tell you everything about her at dinner. And yeah, she might be a trouble maker, but she's more than that. And amazing."

There was a brief moment of silence until Rachel spoke.

"Well good thing she's not the only hell raiser." She slyly says hooks an arm around my neck pulling me close.

"I'm still working on the rebel bit." I tell her.

She rubs my neck. "You're off to a good start, Max." Rachel looks up her eyes appearing as if they acquired their target. "Oh! There it is!" She grabs my hand pulling me along as we sprinted. "C'mon! About to start soon!"

As we slowed down, nostalgia begins to kick in. We stopped in front of what I assume is the surprise.

 _Is this...? No way... No fucking way! Is she for reals?! Is this the surprise?_

"Surprise!" Rachel exclaims.

I never been a squealer, and I bet mom and dad would not believe me if I freaked and squeeze Rachel locking my arms around her. But I don't care. All I can think of is I'm so happy and excited I think would just wet myself!

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" I repeated over and over again. "I love you so much, Rachel Amber!"

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait guys! I've been swamped with college and other things. I was planning on letting this be one chapter, but going to split it into parts. Question is: What kind of a surprise did Rachel give to Max? Part 2 will have the answer :)**

 **And of course Rachel has a badass moment. :P**

 **Thanks again guys! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Blue Pearl Night Part 2

**Blue Pearl Night Part 2**

 **Max's POV**

Finally releasing Rachel from my tight grip! I turned towards my surprise and I am so happy to see that The Steadston Improv Theatre is still here!

I forced out an elated breath. "I seriously thought they shut this place down long ago!"

Rachel shakes her head. "This place is pretty popular. I make a couple of donations to this place from time to time. I gather from your adorable freak out that you've been here before."

"So many times when I was a kid." I told her. "Thank you so much!"

Rachel giggles. "Hey! I'm doing this for me, too you know! It's making my nose twitch thinking of what kind of scene we'll be doing?"

"We?" I repeated bewildered.

"We're going to be in it!" Rachel reveals enthusiastically. "Have you ever been on stage before, Max?"

I shook my head. "Dad did a couple of times. I was too shy."

"Well you're gonna be right up with me!" Rachel tells me.

Oh man! I can feel my legs buckling already!

I let out a nervous laugh. "Let me... Okay... wow..." I can feel myself going faint.

Rachel rests my hands on my shoulders. "Breathe, Max." She soothes. "Stage fright is not your friend. Never is."

"I know, I know." I answer. "Just one of those... moments. You know?"

Her hands slide down my arms until they intertwine with mine. "Remember this morning where we were dances our gorgeous asses off in my room to the beat?"

I nod. "How could I forget. You even took some photos of me."

"Those photos showed a Max Caulfield who said she couldn't dance." I can feel her thumb caressing my hand. "And yet, there she was dancing like rock star. So that's why you're gonna go in there with me, and we're gonna kick this theatre's ass!"

Her words have fueled my courage to make me want to go in there and take on the whole theatre myself.

"Okay. This is it."

"That's my girl!"

We entered the theatre revealing it's simple yet grand lobby room glistering with the stereotypical fancy gold and red theme. There are no people present, but I can hear distant chatter coming from the doors up the short staircase.

"Just how I remember it." I took in a deep breath laughing regocnizing more nostalgia from my nostrils. "It still has that weird soapy smell."

"Hashtag weird and soapy." Rachel cleverly quips.

"Hey! I'm having a moment!" I tell her.

"Not without me I hope." She teases.

I squeeze her hand. "Never without you." I affirm.

She squeezes back. "Now, c'mon! Let's go own the fuck out of this theatre!"

We rush into the theatre proper and it's a little bigger than before, they still have the cheap metal stools and seats. I don't think I would approve of adding fancy leather static seats as weird as it sounds. I feel it would take away the feeling of this place.

The theatre is fairly pack with overlapping chatter and most of the people huddled up close to the stage. Already I can see a familiar face from Blackwell.

 _Ahh, Evan. It's good to see a fellow photographer._

Evan looks over towards Rachel and I and beams instantly waving his hand. I smile and wave back, but I get the feeling he was mostly focusing on Rachel.

Rachel grins and waves, but says nothing. I couldn't help but feel that seems a little off.

Evan navigated his way through the small crowd and the seats until his was right up next to us. "Hey there, guys!" He looks at me. "Wow, Max! I didn't know you were a fan of Steadston."

I nod eagerly. "My first time back in five years."

"Well welcome back, quiet child."

"Thank you, sir." I reply playing along.

Evan glances over to Rachel and chuckles. "Good to see you, Rachel."

"You, too." Rachel responds coolly.

I glance over at my girlfriend. Her expression, the way she greeted Evan, it's all very... distant. Nothing hostile, and she's smiling, but clearly she's not thrilled to see him. I remember Evan telling me that him and Rachel were thick as thieves, so unless I heard him wrong, why aren't they more buddy buddy like?

"So, Rachel, you gonna be volunteering for improv?" Evan asks keeping his happy demeanor.

Rachel nods. "Max and I are, yes."

"Oh sweet!" Evan exclaims. "I've been talking to the manager to him letting me get a few pictures of this place. He says he'll consider it, but I feel hopeful."

"I didn't know you enjoy acting, Evan." I confess.

"Believe it or not, Max, I was involve in a series of community theatres in my senior year. I even hosted a few main musicals." He nudges his head over to Rachel. "She's a marvel when it comes the art of acting. I mean, amazing! It's like she's born to take the stage. Who knows? Maybe one day she will."

Evan certainly knows how to deliver on his compliments. I feel that's something I suck on. However, through Rachel's smile, I can see it's a bit strain. As if everything that Evan is saying is internally irritating her. I can feel the uneasiness in the air.

"Well, let's put on a good show for tonight." Rachel tells us. I can tell by her tone that she wishes to move on. "Catch you later, Evan. We gotta sign ourselves in."

Rachel wastes no time hurling me away from Evan who gave me this strange look. I couldn't make out what it was, but it clearly did not display any friendly gestures.

We hurried upstage behind the curtains where Rachel guides me over to a hollow wooden black stand where a clipboard with some paper is present.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Rachel cheers scribbling down on the clipboard. "Don't worry! I already signed you in!"

 _She already signed me in?! Okay... just take a deep breath, Max!_

I can feel my whole body on the inside just in pure panic. Me in front of a whole room of people! All without a script? I know it's me, but I feel like I would just pee myself.

"Breathe..." I heaved in a deep breath. "Breath out..." My mouth released the flow of air and I did this again and again as many times as I need.

It's no surprise Rachel catches me trying to contain myself from melting down and walks over to me shaking her head with her lovely toothy smile. "Oh my god, I can see you sweating." She giggles placing her hand on my cheek. "Don't worry, hon. I'll give you a little boost once were on stage."

"H-how?" I stammer like a blubbering idiot. "I-I mean, is there going to be a signal? Okay, I remember: don't get stage fright, and don't freak out, just need to remember th-"

"Max." Rachel starts gently rubbing my cheek with my thumb. "Trust me."

Through my anxiety I nod with determination. "I do."

Rachel smile brightens. "I know."

There is a shout coming from behind the curtains for all volunteers to come out on stage.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Rachel drags us through the thick black curtains and huddle close next to the other volunteers. I glance out towards the audience, which is dimly lit. It wasn't a full house, but is still sizable, and they seem excited to see what is going down tonight.

One man stands out from the little circle. I can tell he's the manager of Steadson due to him discussing what is going to happen on set tonight. He's an older looking man with dark hair that is greying a little with a rough uneven beard. His clothes are simple and neatly clean with a white suit shirt with the sleeves rolled up and denim jeans. He appears intimidating, but is coming off very friendly with a few light hearted comments.

 _This guy is so reminding me of Hugh Jackman. All that's missing is that gorgeous accent._

I think I caught his name is Derek. So Derek is explaining that it's going we're going to be something of a romantic comedy. He tells us to go with the flow, and strongly emphasizes his point on improvising, improvising, and improvising! However, warn us not to go too far into vampire romance gone wrong. Everyone gets a good laugh from that and wholeheartedly agree with him.

At the clap of his hands, Derek broke us up and turns to the crowd giving everyone a warm welcome, apologizes not for being Hugh Jackman, and informs the audience what we're going to do.

My eyes flutter shut feeling a little better before I reopen them. To my left I have Rachel who's trademarking her stunning wink. I couldn't help but feel my face flush. Looking to my right, I can see Evan making breathy popping noises with his mouth, like he's doing vocal exercise.

I copy his moves warming myself up as well.

Now that Derek is done, the audience claps, all the actors were in a traffic jam trying to get from one place to another. This is when I began to get nervous. I thought back to what Derek told us: romantic comedy.

 _I guess I better find a boy and talk to him._

In my hunt to acquire a boy for me to talk to, I came across Evan and I attempt to break the ice somehow, but just moves past me.

 _Well... okay._

"Well, Steph, nothing so far!"

That's Rachel's voice! I can see she's made it more high pitch and more of the stereotypical high school popular cheerleader voice. She's engaging in a conversation with this woman who's in her mid twenties.

"Talk to me, Caitlyn!" Even she's going with the voice.

"Omigod, remember that cutie I told you about, like last week?" Rachel lets out an exasperated gasp. "Been giving out all the hints that this hottie it toats interested!"

Listening to her talk like that is just ridiculously hilarious.

 _This is really cheesy, but that's what's nailing it!_

"OMG, still not getting the message?"

"Uh, no!" Rachel flaunts a hip resting her hand on it. "Okay, I've been hoping to save this till prom, but... whatevs."

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" Steph's actor gave Rachel a whistle before expressing the most dramatic, "Love it!"

I finally got a chance to engage in a conversation with Evan and I try to say something classy. He got a good laugh in, so I feel somewhat good about myself. Base on our conversation, 'Greg' is the shy but cool hipster kid while, 'Laura' is the babbling idiot who is struggling to form words.

I gave a quick glance of Rachel being surrounded by all these 'jocks' who are flexing their muscles trying to impress her, but nothing. The 'quarterback' unleashes his cringing suave on 'Caitlyn'.

"Say, after the my big win, why don't I take you out to dinner in my parent's Ferrari." Is the chosen pickup line.

Rachel let's out a scoff. "Yeeaahhh... Ferrari's are an uber turnoff, bigshot." She waltzes pass him. "Peace! Whatevs!"

 _Wow! Who would have thought Rachel could play such a convincing high school snob. At least she knows how to make them look funny._

Rachel is strutting her way over towards Evan and I. It took everything not to smile making me think that Laurel and Caitlyn do not get along.

"Look, Laurel, I gotta go!" Evan is quickly dismissing himself. "I'll catch you later."

"Oh!" Don't break character. "Okay. Bye, Greg."

 _'Bye, Greg?' Pathetic, Max._

Evan stops in front of Rachel.

"Hey..." He starts out shyly. I don't know if that's an act, or if this real. "I was just wondering-"

Out of all the scenes and outlandish acts people have done on scene, Rachel giving Evan a firm slap across the face is the most bizarre of them all. Even the audience gasp from this.

"After what happen last time?" Rachel starts looking down at a kneeling Evan. "N-O. Period." She just walks past him and towards me still in character.

"Umm... hey." I simply greeted.

She scoffs. "What the hell..."

It took half a second to realize that Rachel grabs my face and reels me in for a kiss! My eyes could not be any wider and I can feel myself leaning back more and more. I quickly succumb to her surprise kiss and flutter my eyes close resting my hands behind her head letting them roam her soft smooth hair ignoring the shock gasps and cheers from the audience.

Improv or no improv, this kiss is magical and I love every second of it!

I can feel Rachel pulling me back up so I can stand properly and bummed that our kiss had to end, but right then and there I know what to say in a time like this.

"Wanna go to prom, Caitlyn?" I ask much more confident than before.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaims. "About time, Laura!"

I reach out to embrace her, and the audience unleashes their round of applause with whoops and whistling heard. I think this is where we end the scene. As we pull away, everyone form up on a line and we all gave a big bow. Derek walks right up in front of saying that this is a surprise he never saw coming.

He directs his attention to me grinning warmly. "I gotta ask, how'd it feel to be taken off guard like that? 'Cause my wife tends to do that sometimes annnndd... well I panic thinking I forgot our anniversary."

Everyone laughs and Derek assures everyone that he doesn't forget.

As everyone waits for my answer I look towards the incredible Rachel Amber. The girl who was Chloe's best friend. The girl we found in the junkyard. The girl I met in the hospital. The girl that gets me in crazy exciting situations. The girl who I share kiss behind the bleaches. The girl who just kissed me in front of the whole theatre. The girl who makes me feel amazing in every way possible.

I already had my answer before Derek asks the question. "It's always a great day when your girlfriend kisses you. On stage or off stage."

More shock responses come from the crowd but most felt touch by my answer as evidence towards more applause. I turn to Rachel who's smile is just making my heart melt.

"That is... the smartest answer ever." Derek tells me. "I know just what to say next time."

Derek tells the crowd to give us one last round of applause for us as we make one last bow.

 **(*)**

The next few scenes we did were much more fun after the first one with our kiss. After that, Rachel and I left the theatre more than satisfied with our performance, but not without receiving strong praise and a shoutout from Derek.

"That was... wowser!" I don't have words.

"Wowser indeed." Rachel repeats wispily doing a little twirl with her arms out. She delves back to me swooping her arms around my waist. "I think we need a little celebration."

I couldn't resist brushing back a streak of her hair. "I... don't know if... I'm prepared for... that, Rachel." I stutter. I'm not stupid. Usually when there is a celebration, sex is mostly involved.

She laughs and smacks my arm. "Not that kind of celebration, you pervert! Dinner!"

"Oohh..." I let out a breath feeling more relax, though a little embarrassed. "Well... what did you have in mind?"

"There's a Carraba's across the street from here." Rachel suggests slipping her arms away and taking hold of my hand. "You down for that?"

"Hells yeah!" Of course I'm down with it!

I gave the theatre one last look smiling that I created an amazing memory with my girlfriend. I can only imagine how my parents would react to both my participation and with Rachel. I don't care though. Best Blue Pearl trip ever!

"I just wanna say you pulled off quite the twist there in the first act." I commented sincerely.

She giggles tracing her fingers up and down my arm. "Weellll... some of it, mostly my bit, is based off a true story." She trails away walking past me.

"Really?" Never thought I guessed that. "And how's that?"

Rachel glances back as she continues walking. "You'll figure it out!" She looks away and smacks her butt along with a curvy flaunt with it.

The potential flushing in my cheeks distracts me for only a second contemplating what she means. That I'll figure it out. That's when everything clicks!

"Oh my god!" I shout out loud putting all the pieces together. I can't believe I was this oblivious!

Rachel looks back at me laughing and beaming. Her face is telling me I cracked the code!

For some stupid happy feeling reason, I sprint after her. Rachel yelps and rapidly picks up the pace as she leads me on a chase through the shopping complex.

 **(*)**

Watching the two girls frolicking away from the theatre, Evan's breathing becomes rough and uneven. He can still feel the stinging on his cheek as he rests his hand on it.

After an eternity, he pushes on the door staggering outside as if is a regular drunkard at the local midnight bar. Making his way over the bench, he raises his legs and hurdles into a ball with his fingers digging into the skin of his neck and clenching his teeth to the extreme.

To believe that once he felt the luckiest student ever one time, only to have that ripped from his heart. He loudly seeps the air through his teeth back and forth as shock and aching loss twisted into rage.

This all feels like some sick joke. He has never received that sort of affection from her, he has been accused of not understanding her. How could she say that?! How could he not understand that this woman is a goddess, the ideal muse, so perfect that other photographers must be forbidden to take her photos for the lack of talent they possess.

Especially Max. The self proclaim aspiring photographer from Seattle.

Evan loosens his whole body and hastily goes through his bag ripping out his prized portfolio flipping to the pictures of Rachel Amber's perfect shot. So angelic. So natural. So gentle.

This is why she can't be the muse of everyone. They would not capture her full beauty.

Evan carefully places his portfolio back into his bag and abruptly rises marching away from the bench wonder how talented Max's headshots really are.

David caught all the moments from the girls skipping away to Evan's meltdown all from a distance. With the click of his camera, he gathers more intelligence to piece together.

David knows the risks he's taking with his actions. How this could impact him, his career, and even serve time in jail. But he knows of the risks when volunteered for the service. And with Grant's pesky petition threatening his whole operation for better security, he may not have a choice.

Now that he has what he needs, he quickly drops his camera letting it dangle with the wrap around his neck preventing to from falling. Documenting a report will have to wait. Right now, he needs to get back to Joyce.

As much as he loves her, he can't tell her. It'll jeopardize everything.

He hopes not to miss one major event.


	12. Solitude By the Boardwalk

**Solitude by the Boardwalk**

 **Max's POV**

Until today, visiting the Boardwalk was never on my list of spots to revisit.

I know it's sounds strange, but I felt like this place never existed. Or maybe I just thought of it as some ancient unimportant relic of my past. Now that I'm here, I feel... a strange sense of content.

As I leaned myself against the wooden railings looking out at the virtually pitch black ocean, I drowned out every surrounding noise to hear the waves clashing against the support structures underneath. In a strange way, I felt as if I was clearing my mind.

 _I feel I can just stay here forever. Just having no past or future, it feels so serene. It's good not all of Arcadia Bay has lost it's magic touch._

I can already feel my eyelids starting to flutter themselves close. I think that big dinner at Carraba's is affecting my ability to stay awake.

 _It's funny how a full stomach can one feel so sleepy._

I can smell that strong salty smell from the ocean, and the nose crinkling fishy stench mixed in with it. In that moment, I felt I wasn't on the boardwalk anymore, I feel as if I have my own pirate ship ready to sail the seven seas for all eternity. The vast horizon of the ocean enriches my vision of my life as a pirate.

"Yo ho... haul together... hoist the colors high... Heave ho... thieves and beggars... ne-he-ver say we die..."

As I slowly sang the famous pirate folk song, I unknowingly plunge myself into a world I never thought I would get to see again. My glory days as a pirate pillaging and looting forts and ships, stealing vasts amounts of treasure, and celebrating on our plunders with the crew... and the captain.

Captain Chloe Price.

I can feel my lips trembling into a small grin. In a way, it's good thinking of Chloe right now. My heart is aching, but those memories relieve much of that pain into something to make feel tired, but peaceful.

 _I guess this is what a good retirement feels like._

I increase the volume in my voice extending my vowels. "Heave ho... thieves and beggars... ne-he-ver say we die!"

"Never picture you for the morbid type, Caulfield."

 _Well... slap my face, and call me Jack Sparrow..._

Okay, is Victoria stalking me now? I can't even have just ONE peaceful moment singing out hoisting the colors?

I don't even acknowledge to turn to face her. If Victoria is going to be berating me, it's going to be with my gaze out to the sea. However, it seems Victoria has other plans, because I can see her reeling against the railings by the very edge of my peripheral vision. I still didn't turn to look at her, nor did I open my mouth to say hi.

"Soo... lemme guess..." She starts rudely. "You're emo now?"

I scoff and let out a bitter laugh correcting her with, "Pirate."

"Whatever..." I can feel an unpleasant talk up ahead, but I'm going to allow Victoria to make an ass of herself. "Soo... ditching class, being an emo pirate. What next? Some lost treasure pierced on the inside of your clit?"

"Well since you brought it up, maybe you can show me yours." I deadpanned. "I mean, forgive my judgmental asshole side, but with your wardrobe, you're bound to have a few priceless piercings right?"

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" I can hear Victoria's voice crack underneath her enraged voice. "Right now, I dunno who the fuck I'm talking to."

I bang my hand down on the railing and flash my body in Victoria's direction feeling this red haze boiling inside me. "Well what do you think, Victoria? Go ahead, who do you think you're talking to?" I slowly approached her with my fist trembling. "You want to know who I'm talking to? Some rich snob who has remarkable talent, but is so fucking insecure with her abilities, that she has to take her shit out on other people!" I breathed out a humorless laugh. "Ohhh ho yeah, I'm going to bring up Kate. Like that time at the Vortex Party where she was fucking drugged, and you just kept tearing her up like she was some easy target. You, Taylor, Courtney, You all gave her just so much shit to the point she ended up on a fucking rooftop of the fucking dorm..." The distance between us is dangerously close and I can hear my voice rising. "Because she was going to fucking jump off of that fucking Prescott abomination!"

"Snap out of it, Caulfield!" Victoria grabs me by the wrist and that's when my free hand just squeezed down on her arm. "You're hurting me!"

"And don't even get me started on you trying to get into bed Mark Jefferson! You want to know how close you were from being locked up in some god forsaken underground darkroom?! And ended up IN A FUCKING BODY BAG?! SIX INCHES UNDER?! Because YOU! WERE THAT! CLOSE!" I jerked Victoria away from me not even acknowledging that she fell to the floor. "AND WHY THE FUCK DO FISH HAVE THAT OBNOXIOUS SMELL?!" I ripped my shoe off my foot and violently discarded it into the sea. My stomach started to churn and I can feel the pressure building up inside. When I hurled my other shoe out into the sea, I slipped and fell only to be saved by my hands sparing my face from the full brunt of the wooden floor.

 _Everything hurts... I can't... I can't hear... Everything's foggy... What's happening..?_

All I could think about is getting as far away from here. I staggered away from the railings struggling to keep myself from falling back down, but the upset stomach was not helping matters. I locate staircase off to the side and trembled to the side slowly struggling down the first couple of steps only to have my buckling legs give out on me lose my footing. My vision was in this violent dizzy rolling, and I although I felt the impact, it didn't inflict any pain. When my static sight was restored, I can see my my feet with a few cuts and bruises on them. The same with my arm.

The adrenaline pumping through my body begins to fade, and I can feel the gradual building up of pain in my legs and arms. But that's not what's hurting the most.

 _I'm trying SO hard... to be the old Max again... I'm trying so hard to forget Mark Jefferson, The Junkyard, the storm... Chloe... Just so I can heal and move on... but... I don't know... I don't know how much longer I can hold back... what happened to me... I'm so tired..._

My eyes begin to flutter themselves close. All I can think of is going to sleep. It felt a few minutes have passed until my eyes open up to see someone racing down the stairs and I can hear a muffled cry for my name.

It's Rachel.

I can feel her arms wrapping around my body as she pulls me up close to her.

"It's okay." She whispered. "It's okay. I gotcha." She hurls me up higher until I'm paste myself onto her chest hearing her heartbeat. "Oh sweetheart..."

 _She deserves so much better than my fucking drama bullshit... I know it's not bullshit but... she doesn't deserve it... I have to... I have to... for her..._

"I'm not the Max know..." I confessed letting my voice crack. I couldn't face her. "I'm not the Max you fell in love with. I just keep thinking I just woke up from some horrible nightmare... I thought I could just ignore it so that I can move on with my life and be happy... But it's all too much... And not just with Chloe... But with Kate... Nathan... Jefferson..." My body shivers saying his name, but my voice breaks croaking out, "And you... I wan- I want to be that Max again... you have NO idea how much I want to be her again, and not this... short fused snarky girl. But I can't..." Sobs just start wrecking my whole body. "And I want to tell you why I can't, because you won't believe me... No one will..."

There was no point holding back anymore. "I'm sorry..."

As I cried myself into Rachel's chest, I can only imagine what she might be feeling right now. Scared, confused, angry, or just wanting to get as far away from me. Or all four of those things. I know I have to come clean, but right now, it feels so hard to tell her the truth.

And it's growing more difficult.

"Max..." I can feel her breath trickling down my ear as her hand around my head pushes me in. I know that voice. She's going to tell me everything will be alright, and that will figure this out. Or that we'll get through this and get you the help we need. I internally panicked thinking that she just might just end up visiting me in a mental hospital. Sensing she's going to speak again, I tighten my body bracing myself for all the possible scenarios. "I want you to tell me about your week with Chloe. About the storm, Kate, Mark Jefferson, William, Joyce..."

My heart skips a beat and my eyes were as wide as saucers hearing her soft mellow murmur. When I break away to face up at hear, I can see her smile and tears staining her cheeks.

"And how you and Chloe found me."

* * *

 **I know what you guys are thinking, and I've been thinking about this for awhile and whether or not I should go with this.**

 **My answer to all you're questions: Rachel has super powers! (Not! You'll find out in the next chapter.)**

 **:P :)**


	13. Mystery Uncovered

**Mystery Uncovered**

 _Arcadia Bay may seem like an unremarkable boring hickhole, and to Rachel Amber, in some ways it is, but she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Blackwell Academy: the school that may be the leap she needs to make it big in Los Angeles._

 _If she wants to make it big, she has to dream big. She has to let the whole school know that she is the boss, and what better way to remind everyone than to mark her territory on the mirror of the school bathroom?_

 _Smudging her initials on the foggy glass with her red lip gloss, Rachel smoothly applies it to her lips before slipping it into her bag carrying her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and her green towel._

 _Just because it's a prestigious academy doesn't mean people don't act like greedy jerks._

 _Rachel fishes out her towel and strips herself of her pajamas before wrapping herself in her towel to maintain some form of decency._

 _She hears a sudden creak coming from the door. When Rachel turns towards it, she flashes a toothy grin seeing Dana thrusting in with a hip hop beat coming from her phone._

 _"Hey, Dana!" Rachel calls out. "Aww, I missed you! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"_

 _Dana happily hops to Rachel giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, sexy! Just got in last night! Missed you!"_

 _"Nuh uh!" Rachel teased waving her finger. "You know you're supposed to check up on me first."_

 _Dana giggles. "I'll talk to Trevor. We can work something out."_

 _"Good girl." Rachel cooed._

 _"How've you been, baby? Reminding everyone Blackwell is your bitch?" Dana playfully asked mentioning Rachel's marking on the mirror._

 _Rachel leans back against the sink crossing her knees. "Weeellll... Victoria tries, buuuut... she knows who's in charge."_

 _Dana laughs dancing over to the sink next her her. "Soooo... how's your personal photographer doing?"_

 _"Adorable as always!" Rachel replied. "I took the pleasure of adding a new theme to her portfolio at this killer spot we went to."_

 _"Oh?" Dana's curiosity is peaked. "Where did you guys go this time?"_

 _"Uh uh. Amberfields only."_

 _"Fine. I'll find some spots Trevor and I will enjoy." Dana feigned her jealousy. "So what's going on in MJ's class?"_

 _Rachel's smile fizzled. With all the rumors going around about her and Mark Jefferson worries her. The same thing can be said with her and Frank. The rumors don't bother her, she could care less if people knew the truth. After all, it's no secret that Zach and Mrs. Dillon do have their weekly scandals. What worries her is that what would someone dear to her think if she actually believed it?_

 _"Oh y'know. Another intense lecture, another reminder for the contest." Rachel casually guessed._

 _Dana pulls her band out bringing her ponytail down to her shoulders. "Victoria is trying to get lucky like you were. I mean, I got up with him, but was just a one time thing." She let's out a chuckle. "So, nothing to be ashamed about."_

 _Rachel scoffs. "I'm not ashamed at all." It's the truth. She doesn't feel insecure in the slightest. "I mean, yeah it was fun. He was wise, a gentleman, and has a great eye. But, I got my eye on someone else. Someone with a better eye, and better tastes in art."_

 _Dana sighs. "You broke it off with Mark over a year ago. And you know Max is with Warren, right?"_

 _Rachel nods. "I know. Doesn't change anything."_

 _Dana frowns applying makeup to her face. "It is if you try and steal her away from him. Besides, you don't even know if she likes girls."_

 _Rachel raises a brow. "You mean Warren stole her from me."_

 _The way she said that. Dana can hear the passive anger behind her happy to go tone._

 _Dana chuckles. "Well you always are so... shit, what's that word Evan said..?" She slowly tries to mouth it out. "Merco... mer... meriluca... dammit.."_

 _"Mercurial." Rachel kindly supplied._

 _"Hey! I know the meaning, just have a hard time saying it!" Dana defends her mispronunciation. "And why did you'd dump Evan? I mean yeah, nothing serious, but he seemed cool."_

 _Rachel's expression darkens. "Turns out he's not who I thought he was. Things got kinda nasty, but I'm hoping we can get past that shit."_

 _Dana frowns. "I'm sorry, babe."_

 _Rachel's smile returns. "It's all good. Well, gotta get my shower on. Talk to you later."_

 _"Take care, gorgeous!" Dana winks before fully focusing on her makeup._

 _Rachel retreats into the shower with her bag and discards her towel from her body letting it fall to the tile floor. She collects it and hangs it over the metal pipe railing holding in place the curtains to offer her privacy._

 _As the water trickles down from the shower head, Rachel grabs ahold of her hair and skillfully wraps it into a bun, and begins cleaning herself with all of her natural organic cleaning products and will not stop until she has that intoxicating lilac smell on her._

 _As she closes her eyes humming 'My Santa Monica Dream' it didn't take long until her moment of peace is ruined by none other than a constant annoying pest._

 _"Oh for fuck sakes!" Victoria. Bitchy as usual. "Can a week go by without seeing Crack Queen's shit stain?"_

 _Rachel's brows furrow and she peeks from the curtains to see Victoria all dressed in her favorite coat as she violently tries to erase the red RA from the mirror. She should be lucky that she still has Taylor with her._

 _"Just calm down, Tori." Taylor pleads. "I know it's been a shitty week with Courtney and everything, but don't let that bitch, like, ruin your whole day!"_

 _Victoria ignores her and rubs harder growling viscously.  
_

 _"Aagh!" Victoria quickly snaps her arm back looking down at hand. "For fuck sakes! Not a nail! NOT A FUCKING NAIL!"_

 _Rachel stifles her laugh not wanting to be heard._

 _She brushes past Taylor marching out. "Move your ass! I need some alone time!"_

 _Taylor mindlessly follows her bossy friend out of the bathroom giving Rachel her moment of peace again._

 _Satisfied and refreshed, Rachel ceases the flow of water and peeks out while grabbing her towel._

 _She beams seeing Max over by the mirror in her hot dog T-shirt and short black boxers. Rachel zips out of the shower leaving the towel remaining on top of the railing._

 _"Hey, Max!" She greets with the upmost elation._

 _Max turns to face Rachel only to gasp in shock with her head slightly tilted towards the floor and her eyes not a Rachel. "Good morning.." She murmured bashfully._

 _Rachel's smile brightens. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She already knew the answer, but she can't help but let Max be so adorable._

 _Max's cheeks go scarlet, but her smile stretches. "Y-you're not..." She couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. "You're don't have any clothes on..."_

 _Rachel snickers. "Honey, it's nothing you haven't seen before."_

 _"I know... it's just..." Max stammers struggling to form words. "You... certainly know how to... make my head turn..."_

 _Rachel just loses it and bursts out laughing, even snorting a few times. Rachel seen her try and do these sort of praises before, where she tries to act all smooth and confident, but the result is awkward pauses and a docile tone. And it's the most adorable thing Rachel has ever seen._

 _There will be times where Rachel will just tease her, to the point where Max playfully chastise her as evil or a straight out teaser, and Rachel accepts them with pride._

 _Rachel finally calms down and casts an intense gaze upon Max. "And I know a certain someone who makes my head turn." She playfully twirls her fingers around Max's shoulder and she can feel the tiny girl tremble a little._

 _Max finally looks up at Rachel less reserved. "You have a date lined up?"_

 _"I'm planning on more than that." Rachel replied. "I'm playing for keeps."_

 _"Wowser!" Max blurts out. "I'm happy you're interested in someone Rachel!"_

 _Rachel frowns and lets out an annoyed sigh. Max's cluelessness is the thing that irritates Rachel the most. Still, she remembers that Max is with Warren, and she's not cruel enough to ruin things between them both._

 _"Well I want to know if this person is interested in me." She flaunts her hip and crosses her arms._

 _"How could he not?" Max asked. "You're kind, smart, funny, ambitious, and you just make everything so exciting!"_

 _Rachel's heart melt and she can feel the buildup of tears. Max's words was not like the other students complimenting her. Normally she'd get the praise of being perfect, a goddess, and feeling unworthy in her presence. This divine popularity bestowed upon her was a gift and a curse. On one side, several opportunities are unlocked for her, and all Rachel has to do is seize the glory all to herself. A gift that was well used to gain popularity with much of the students and staff, numerous scholarships opportunities, more than a few favors some influential people owe her, and a small network of contacts that are more than willing to serve her. However, her status has made people think they're not good enough for her, even a little intimidated. And with intimidation comes ruthless competition._

 _Not from Max. This sweet innocent girl from Seattle Washington, who has a gifted eye, treats her like a human being with flaws and talents._

 _"Rachel?" Max's docile voice brings Rachel out of her thoughts. "You okay?"_

 _Rachel sniffles and nods wiping away a tear. "Just... thinking of that week up in Portland."_

 _Max smiles. "How could I forget?"_

 _Rachel suddenly envelops Max into a hug taking the hipster photographer quickly off guard. Rachel can feel Max's tighten, but they quickly relax and gracefully returns the gesture and a sense of serenity fills the air._

 _Rachel's can feel her heart rapidly accelerating, and her breathing grows more heavy when she suddenly feels the urge to just kiss Max, pick her up, carry her into the shower, and make love to her until they are both on the verge of passing out._

 _Rachel reluctantly pulls away not wanting to do anything rash, but the urge remains strong. A whole new type of feeling begins coursing through Rachel's veins: europhia. It was so sudden and powerful that Rachel involuntarily giggles and she can feel her whole body shake from a rush of adrenaline._

 _"You're so happy today." Max said gleefully._

 _Rachel cackles and thrusts her head up in the air before looking back at Max purring, "Oh, you don't know the half of it, Max." She giggles again and inhales a gasp._

 _Even though she quit a while back, every now and then, she'll feel the strong carnal passions kick in, something she has relieved over her time with Evan shamelessly, but she couldn't do this to Max._

 _"I gotta go, Max." Rachel said between giggles and short breaths as she grabs her towel, and wraps it around her. She then leans in and gently brushes her red glossed lips against Max's cheek. She happily squeals seeing a red stain faintly visible. Rachel has just claimed Max as her own. She dashes out of the bathroom as if she done something naughty and called back before the door closes, "See you later, sweetheart!"_

 **(*)**

 _An hour or two has passed since Rachel last saw Max. She felt that she could pass the time by jogging a lap or two around campus. In her black yoga pants, red tank top, and hair wrapping in a ponytail, Rachel can outrun all the joggers in Blackwell without ease. Which she did after passing by the same group of joggers twice._

 _She cools down over where her favorite skater bros hang out, gulping half of her water down her throat while watching Justin daring to do his makeshift quad-flip. He fails painfully with the board critically hitting him in his groin. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as Trevor and her race over helping an incapacitated Justin off the ground and onto the brick ledge where he can recover._

 _Rachel can hear smooth chime ring from her pocket. It was her phone ringing. She dismisses herself from the group and sees that Max is calling her. She instantly grins and answers quickly._

 _"Hey, hon." Rachel starts. "What's up? How're classes going?"_

 _"Hey Rachel." Max replied timidly. "Umm... can I... talk to you soon? I need your opinion on something."_

 _"Sure thing, Max!" Rachel answered. "Where you at?"_

 _"Just outside the dorms."_

 _"Okay, I'm on my way." Rachel immediately hangs up and says her goodbyes to the group as she departs to the Prescott Dorm._

 **(*)**

 _It couldn't hurt to get more of a warm up in, and within no time at all Rachel races over towards the courtyard outside the dorm where Max is waiting for her._

 _It didn't take long for her to find Max who was rigidly standing over by the staircase underneath all of those renovations Samuel is doing. Rachel hopes not to run into Samuel right now, because he is known for being a little creepy. It may be unintentional, but better safe than sorry. Rachel notices can point out the non-verbal signal that Max is a little nervous right now with her squeezing her right arm and digging her foot into the solid concrete path._

 _With Max's head gazing away in the other direction, Rachel decides to use this to her advantage, and rapidly creeps up on her favorite photographer. Before Max can turn her head, Rachel jabs her gently in the side startling Max along with a loud, "BOO!"_

 _Max yelps and jumps higher this time before turning back to Rachel scowling at the cackling blonde._

 _"Dammit, Rachel!" Max snapped weakly shoving Rachel stifling in her laugh. "I told you that's not funny!"_

 _"Sorry, Max! It's just so much fun!" Rachel tells her brushing a string of hair out of her face. "How was math?"_

 _"It was okay. B+, so much better than last time." Max tells her._

 _"Yay! Gotta celebrate!" Rachel cheered hooking Max around her neck._

 _Max chuckles. "It turns out I am. Warren and I are..." She let's out an heavy sigh. "He wants us to go out to a drive-in, so we can see a retro sci-fi movie."_

 _Rachel's smile vanish hearing Warren. "I see..."_

 _Max can see Rachel's darkened expression. "Everything okay?"_

 _Rachel nods and her smile returns. "I'm just a little bummed of Warren. The guy is literally one step ahead of me with me wanting to hang with you!"_

 _"Well... that's what I want to talk about." Max reveals her intentions as she takes in a long ragged breath._

 _"Woah, woah! Max!" Rachel's hand falls on her shoulder. "What happened? Did Warren hurt you?"_

 _Max does not answer, but she her breathing becomes more shallow and rapid. Her knees buckle as she slowly falls onto the step with Rachel gently helping her to the ground._

 _"That's it, Max." Rachel assures in a rapid pace. "Just sit down, sweetie. Where is it?"_

 _"Front po..." Max takes in a wheeze. "Front pocket..."_

 _Rachel wastes no time yanking out Max's Rooster Teeth themed inhaler and hastily hands it over to Max who plugged the tip into her mouth. Her body rises in height and air as she breathes in as much as she can. Max's eyes flutter and leans back letting the inhaler slip from her lips breathing in air fluidly this time._

 _"There you go." Rachel scoots closer to Max murmuring softly, "Better?"_

 _Max nods. "Much. Anyways... I'm... not so sure I want to go to the drive-in."_

 _This answer was not what Rachel was expecting. Although she retain an expression of stoic curiosity, internally her heart sparks of hope that she would be with Max. Even if it's a long shot._

 _"Did something happen?" Rachel asks softly._

 _"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Max loudly responded. She lowers the volume in her voice. "Warren is a good guy, and he's such a goofball. It's just... I don't want to date him anymore."_

 _Rachel remains silent giving the hispter girl permission to continue._

 _"I dunno... I just feel... he's running the whole show all by himself. Like he... he doesn't give me a say in matters."_

 _"Honey," Rachel starts. "I know this question is hella cliche, but... did you talk to him about this?"_

 _Max shamefully shakes her head. "I want to, but... I just don't know what to say to him. I just don't want to get into a fight with him."_

 _Rachel furrows her brows. "Sweetie, if he truly cares for you, then he would have no problem hearing what you have to say." She traces her hand down Max's shoulder. "You deserve to be with someone who makes you feel special."_

 _"You have a point." Max admitted. "I mean, no relationship is perfect. I guess I'm just scared of getting on Warren's bad side. The last thing I want is for us to be less than friends."_

 _Rachel nods understanding what Max is trying to say. "If he truly values you, friend or girlfriend, he'll respect your decision."_

 _Max smiles much more confident in herself this time. "Thank you so much, Rachel. I... it means a lot."_

 _Rachel runs a hand through Max's hair. "Always a pleasure to hang with you Max."_

 _Max's smile slightly extends. "Can I hug you. For awhile?"_

 _"How about I hug you for awhile." Rachel doesn't give Max time to answer as she snakes her arms around the tiny girl gently brushing her hair._

 _Max nods in her chest and lets out a moan that Rachel just finds so cute. "I love the bracelet you made for me."_

 _She is mentioning the black and blue bracelet with a small capital R chained onto it. The one resting on her wrist. Rachel carries the same bracelet only with the letter M on hers._

 _"No matter what happens, I'm always with you." Rachel whispered explaining bracelet._

 _Max hums. "And I'm with you, too. Best friends."_

 _"Forever."_

 _The two girls did not break their embrace for a long time._

 **(*)**

 _There is only one class remaining and then the school day is officially done. Rachel patiently waits outside the classroom. She is in one of her favorite outfits with a black t-shirt and short shorts._

 _She enjoyed the company of Hayden as they talked about future parties, homework, classes, winter break plans, ect. until Hayden took off saying he has to get to class. Rachel likes Hayden. He may be a member of the Vortext Club, but she doesn't consider him a snob._

 _The muffling chimes alerts Rachel that she has an incoming message. When reading the display, she scowls at the sender._

 ** _Mom: hey baby. call me soon 'kay? i want to talk to you. luv you precious. muah! XOXO_**

 _Rachel scoffs. "Wow... I'm not one of your clients or deadbeat fans, Jenni." She growls using her mother's name. "Should be lucky I even said yes."_

 **Rachel: talk later**

 _With that conversation done, Rachel's phone falls into her pocket and when she looks up, she sees a girl that she sees only on occasion on the school grounds. Angry look, blue hair with a black beanie, a small piercing on her nostril, and a three bullet necklace. There is also rumors that this girl is the daughter of head of security David Dickweed. Quite the father-daughter mish mash._

 _What's catching Rachel's attention is that this girl is marching straight at her._

 _"Hey!" The girl calls out closing the distance. "You're Rachel Amber, right?"_

 _Rachel purses her lips. "One and only."_

 _The girl looks down before quickly shooting her head back up. "Look, I don't have a lot of time. I need you to do me a favor... please."_

 _Rachel cocks her head and stares intently at the stranger. "What kind of favor?"_

 _"A little bird told me that you hang out with Nathan Prescott, right?"_

 _"You mean, hung out." Rachel emphasizes on hung. "Not exactly on good terms right now."_

 _The girl shakes her head and runs a hand down her face. "Okay, well... do you still have his number?"_

 _"Umm... what's this for? And who are you?" Rachel clearly can tell that this girl is unaware that her guard is up._

 _"Just tell me if you have his number!" She snapped waving her hand._

 _"Calm down! I do!" Rachel replied firmly. "Now want to know is why you need it."_

 _"I just want to talk to the rich-ass bitch kid on some matters. Nothing more." She tells Rachel grinding her teeth._

 _Rachel is silent for a long time until finally sighing revealing Nathan's number to the stranger. "You want to talk to him?"_

 _"Yes, I fucking want to talk to him!" She seethed. "Just... please..._

 _"Cool! Thanks!" The girl marches away with her fist balled up._

 _"Hey!" Rachel calls out. "Hey! Holdup! Who are you?"_

 _Rachel attempts to go after the mystery punk rock girl, but stops seeing that Madsen has beaten her to the blue haired girl, and it looks like they're in a heated argument. Before Rachel could walk away, this girl suddenly knees Madsen in his groin and sprints away leaving an inflicted Madsen to fall on his knees cursing and shouting with students in awe, shock, and even outright laughing at the head of security._

 _"Wow..." Rachel mumbled. "That's badass."_

 _Whoever this girl was, she needed to find out, she pulls out her phone and starts texting one of her most reliable contacts in Arcadia Bay._

 ** _Rachel: hey matt a girl with blue hair and punk rock theme clothes came up to me. you know her? lemme know asap. if i dont respond soon im most likely in class._**

 _With the text delivered, Rachel makes her entrance into the large classroom inhabited by a small class. Like most of Blackwell she's on great terms with most of the students. The only students who would despise her are Victoria and her favorite minion, Taylor. Max isn't here yet, but neither is Mr. Jefferson, so there's still time._

 _With Rachel engaging in a conversation with Daniel, she could tell that the poor boy is really nervous. Rachel thinks he's cute, but nothing more, and it's annoying to hear this ongoing praise from him. Rachel admits that's his artwork is something to be in awe of. Maybe to rival Leonardo Da Vinci himself._

 _Rachel hears the creaking from the door signaling someone entering the class and beams seeing that it's none other than her favorite photographer._

 _With Max taking her seat, Rachel tells Daniel they'll talk later and waves goodbye claiming a seat right next to the tiny hipster._

 **(*)**

 _The bell rings throughout Mark Jefferson's classroom, and tells students of their awaited freedom outside that door._

 _"Just a reminder, guys, the deadline for the Everyday Heroes Contest is on Friday. The winner will fly out with me to San Fransisco will the art world soak in your glorious shot. It can also be a jumpstart in your careers in photography. So, Daniel, and Alysa, get it together. Taylor! Don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry, and yes, Max, I see you pretending not to see me."_

 _Almost everyone bolted from the classroom while Mr. Jefferson reminded them of the deadline. The only students remaining were Kate, Victoria, Max, and Rachel._

 _Rachel eyes at Max who is talking to Kate who is looking void of life. Rachel has a pretty good idea why. This is one of the main reasons Victoria is a clear Queen B of Arcadia Bay. She decides to join the duo by waltzing over to Max hooking her arm around the tiny girl._

 _"Hey, guys." Rachel greets them both._

 _"Hi Rachel..." Kate mumbles emotionlessly looking down at her lap._

 _"Hey, you two wanna join me tonight on dinner down at the Blue Pearl?" Rachel suggested._

 _"I'd like that." Max replied happily. "How about you Kate? We can even grab a cup o tea."_

 _Kate's hands smashed down on the desk. "I just..." She let's out a shaky exhale. "I just want to be left alone, okay guys?" She looks up at Max with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Max..."_

 _"It's okay, Kate." Max assured smiling. "I'll talk you later okay?"_

 _Max hesitantly takes her leave, but Rachel gently grasps her hand._

 _"I'll catch up with you later. Okay, Kate?"_

 _Kate looks up at Rachel with wide misty eyes and mouths out, "Bless you."_

 _As Rachel departs from Kate's desk, she takes out her phone to see if her contact text her back. It's not surprise she got a text shortly after she sent him one._

 ** _Matt: Name's Chloe Price. Born and raised in Arcadia Bay, but recently moved back to town from Chicago with Megan Weaver. Girl who's been missing for six months. Both girls are pretty popular down here at the station. What did she to you? You okay?_**

 ** _Rachel: she just asked me if I had rottweiler's number. said she wanted to talk to him. after that she just took off._**

 _Rachel doesn't even wait for Matt's response and heads to the door._

 _"Ms. Amber." Jefferson's voice called out to her. "Are you planning on submitting a photo?"_

 _Rachel looks back at Mark Jefferson with a proud smirk. "You gotta give me something a lot better than San Fransisco, Mark."_

 _Jefferson lets out an awkward chuckle. "Just stick to... Mr. Jefferson please, Rachel. And besides this could be a great opportunity for you."_

 _"Maybe. But I'd rather in front of a camera than holding one. See ya, Mark. You too, Tori."_

 _Rachel exits the class seeing Max right outside the door sticking earbuds in her ears. She nudges Max in the arm getting her attention._

 _Max turns to face Rachel taking her buds off. "Hey, Rachel."_

 _"You got a picture for the contest?" Rachel asked._

 _Max nods. "I... dunno if I'm going to submit it."_

 _"Why?" Rachel asked. "Max, this could be your chance!"_

 _Max scoffs. "Rachel, my photo is a fucking selfie! I-I mean my mind is going crazy, I'm thinking doing a whole new photo, maybe something more... Jesus I dunno..."_

 _"Max." Rachel stopped her stressed rambling by seizing her by the shoulders. "Trust me. Promise me you'll submit your photo."_

 _Max hesitates but nods. "Okay. I promise Rachel." She pastes her hand to her eyes. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Maybe spray some water on my face."_

 _"I'm gonna be off to the beach!" Rachel told her. "Meet me there?"_

 _Max nods eagerly. "For reals!"_

 **(*)**

 _For early October, it's fairly warm. Rachel doesn't mind. It makes her time down at the beach make her feel as if she's in Santa Monica. All that's missing is the pier._

 _Rachel approaches the water allowing it to tackle her legs. She gasps shock on how cold the ocean feels, but stands firm looking out at the afternoon sky. She closes her eyes hearing the seagulls, the bashing of waves, and smelling a raw salty scent the water provides._

 _She slowly brings herself into a tree pose maintaining perfect balance in the shallow water. Rachel slowly raises her arms in the air while inhaling through the nose and out through the mouth. After a few more Yoga poses, Rachel retires to dry land where her shoes were waiting for her far from the shoreline._

 _She fishes her phone from one of her shoes and reads any incoming displays._

 ** _Matt: Those two have some history. Better be careful around Nathan. If he gives you a hard time, lemme know._**

 _"Thanks." Rachel muttered reading the message from much earlier and repeats her gratitude in a text._

 _Rachel notices another text from Dana in all caps._

 ** _Dana: RACHEL WHERE ARE YOU?! ITS MAX! SHES IN THE HOSPITAL! NATHAN HAD A GUN ON HIM AND HE KILLED A GIRL! MAX JUST PASSED OUT AND SHES IN INTENSIVE CARE! PLEASE GET HERE SOON!_**

 _Rachel's phone slips from her grip as it splashes into the sand along with Rachel crashing to the floor with a hand over her mouth with her breathing loud and uncontrolled. Tears start falling from her eyes it doesn't take long for those breaths to increase into erratic gasps._

 _The only things that are going through her head are Nathan Prescott having a gun, and Max being in the hospital. Those two just keep playing over and over in Rachel's head until her twitching hand curls into a trembling fist. Nathan Prescott is willing to go as far as to hurt Max Caulfield? The girl she loves?_

 _"If anything..." She hiccups a sob. "If..."_

 _She hiccups again before thrusting herself up and racing away from the beach with her phone in her hand. All while leaving her shoes behind to let the sand claim them._

 _There is no way that Max is going to die. Not if Rachel had anything to do about it._

 **(*)**

 _The hardest part was not getting into Max's room, the hardest part is seeing Max unconscious in bed with IV tubes poking into the veins of her arms, and hearing the dreadful beeping of that heart detector makes Rachel's heart ache with every beat._

 _The doctor said that Max is medically healthy despite the minor condition in her lung. And although her lung is not affecting her coma, her hearts giving out._

 _She is by Max's side grasping her hand, which feels cold and void of color, just like the rest of Max. The only viable sign of life shown from the girl is the small doses of breath she is inhaling._

 _Rachel sniffles smiling for Max while letting streams of tears fall from her cheeks. "It's okay..." She let's out a hoarse whisper while rubbing her hand. "I'm here, Max. I'm right here sweetheart..."_

 _She finally breaks down sobbing into her chest. "I can't do this without you... please... please wake up..."_

 _Rachel completely forgets that she is not alone in the room as she feels a hand resting on her back. Knowing who it was, Rachel rises to her feet and turns to thrust herself into Dana's arms crying softly into her shirt._

 _Dana and Trevor are here to show their support for Max and Rachel. With the two girls hugging each other, Trevor is standing off to the side wishing he could help, but thinking his idea of helping would be only awkward._

 _"She's not shot, Rachel." Dana gently reminds her. "She just passed out."_

 _Rachel shakes her head. "Then she has to wake up..."_

 _Loud clicking is heard meaning that the door has opened. Rachel and Dana break away to see a nurse entering the room._

 _The trio notices something about this nurse that stands out from the others. Usually the nurses here are usually older and mature, while the younger ones are inexperienced and somewhat quirky. This nurse looks as if she could be no more than nineteen, maybe twenty, but her hard cyan blue eye and furrowed brows show she has vast experience in the field. The big white patch covering her right eye is probably more evidence of her experience and skill. Her purple uniform is neat and proper, although has some faint brown stains, and loose dark brown hair that stop by the edges of her neck._

 _"Good to know Max has some visitors," The nurse says in a rapid callous manner going over to the sink washing her hands. "But don't get too comfortable, I may need you guys to step out of the room."_

 _"Uh, no. Not happening." Rachel argued. "You want to help Max, that's fine but I'm staying."_

 _The nurse sighs not even facing the group. "Listen, lady. It's pretty thoughtful that you want to stay here for your friend, but I wasn't asking!"_

 _Rachel shakes her head. "Neither am I!"_

 _"Rachel!" Dana nudges her arm warning her not to get into a fight with hospital staff._

 _"Man... people can be so fucking stubborn..." The nurse muttered to herself washing her hands with a wash cloth. "I swear out of all the days I want to..."_

 _When the nurse turns to finally face the group, she cuts her sentence off and drops a trey containing only a feeding tube and a large book. Her hard eye wide to the size of huge saucers and her mouth falls a little remaining still as a statue as her gaze is fixated on Rachel, who notices a few small but visible scars dotted throughout her cheek._

 _"You're.."_

 _Before the nurse could say more, a louder click is heard with Warren entering the room with Stella right behind him. "I got here as soon as I could!" He rushes over to the other side of the bed opposite of Rachel. "How's she doing?"_

 _The nurse rolls her eye. "Well non-medically speaking she's doing good. It's her heart that's it's the problem."_

 _"And what does that mean, exactly?" Rachel demanded trying to stay as calm as she can, but her patience is running thin._

 _The nurse looks down. "Best way I can describe it is that her heart's breaking."_

 _Rachel eyes shot up. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"It's difficult to explain but... Max has been through a very hard week..." The nurse explained solemnly. "Chloe dying today must have slipped Max into her condition?"_

 _Rachel scoffs incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about? A hard week? Are you just making this shit up so you can just pinpoint a fucking solution?!"_

 _"Hey! If I wanted to pinpoint a solution, she wouldn't even be in this room!" The nurse snapped back. She closes her eyes and speaks again more calm this time while picking up the trey with the tube and book. "It's... complicated to explain." She slowly approaches Rachel with her gaze softer than before. "Rachel Amber right?"_

 _Rachel is surprised she knows of her, but nods. She does have a reputation here in Arcadia Bay. It must stretch all the way to the hospital she guesses._

 _"Name's Donna Palmer." The nurse introduced._

 _Rachel nods. "Well... nice to meet you, Donna."_

 _"And the girl who got shot? Chloe Price?" Donna continued. "She didn't make it..."_

 _"But what about Max?" Rachel demanded not even caring for irrelevant information._

 _Donna scoffs. "She's stable enough, but her heart rate is not lower than it should be." Donna informed. "I'm planning on fixing that."_

 _"Well I just hope she wakes up, soon." Warren's voice fills the room. "Just can't wait to go all ape on her at the drive-in."_

 _If Rachel didn't Warren before, it's safe to say she hates him now._

 _"The drive-in." Rachel slowly walks over to Warren with her teeth grinding underneath her sealed lips. "Your girlfriend, my best friend, is in a fucking coma! Her heart is giving out because she's grieving!" She is right up in Warren's face violently shoving him. "And you're worried about her missing your fucking drive-in retro clusterfuck monkey show?!" Rachel doesn't even give him a chance to answer. "Get out. Get out right now, I don't want to see you right now, Warren."_

 _Warren stammered trembling in fear before back away with Stella on his tail._

 _"You're crazy!" Stella exclaimed before taking her leave._

 _"You FUCKING COWARD!" Rachel screeches like a banshee. "YOU MISERABLE FUCKING EXCUSE LEAVING HER! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS TO BE WITH HER! GET OUT! GET OUT!"_

 _Before she could chase Warren and Stella all the way out of the hospital, Donna takes hold of a savagely unleashed Rachel her vicously struggles to break free._

 _"Okay, chill!" Donna barked keeping her grip firm on her arms. "Chill out! They're leaving!"_

 _Dana get's in front of Rachel rubbing her shoulders silently whispering her name._

 _Rachel finally gives in and collapses to the floor with her entire body going numb and wailing loudly. "I love her so much... she's the one I want to be with..."_

 **(*)**

 _It's a whole new day and Rachel is laying in Dana's bed feeling her best friend's arm lazily wrapped around her breasts pressing down on them slightly. Rachel can see the mellow violet light from the early morning entering the dark room lighting a small portion of the room._

 _Rachel doesn't care. She doesn't care that it's a brand new day, she doesn't care that the school is under investigation, she doesn't care that Mark Jefferson got arrested, she doesn't care about Megan Weaver being found in a shallow grave in the junkyard, and she doesn't care about Chloe Price being killed by Nathan Prescott._

 _She just doesn't care._

 _She doesn't even make an attempted to turn off Dana's alarm blasting out **Glamorous by: Fergie**. She can feel Dana nudging against her and catches a glimpse of her arm reaching over for her phone and silencing it before it retracts to hold the girl with a huge void in her heart._

 _"Morning, baby." Dana whispered._

 _"Morning..." Rachel moans not even facing her._

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _"Okay... I guess."_

 _Rachel finally turns on her back facing up at the dark ceiling. She can suddenly feel her heartbeat gradually increase. She's suddenly feeling something wild. Something forbidden._

 _"Hey, you doing okay?" Dana asked a little groggy. "Your leg's twitching like crazy."_

 _Rachel ignores her feeling her body rapidly starting to warm up very quick. Her eyes flutter close as she subconsciously removes her panties and begins sliding her fingers bellow her belly moaning from the sensitive pleasure she desires. Her body slowly grinds against the sheets._

 _"Are you...?" Dana peeks underneath the blankets. "Holy fuck, are you crazy?!"_

 _"Yes!" She growls suddenly pinning a shocked Dana down taking hold of her wrists. "Don't struggle!"_

 _Dana's eyes are wide and she makes a muffled gasp as Rachel shields her mouth with her hand._

 _"I'm not gonna hurt you." Rachel softly told her repeating her assurance. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _Dana does not struggle, but makes her fear known through the whimpering. She can see a primal hunger in Rachel's eyes through her disheveled messy bangs as she fluidly bends down and whispers in her ear, "Do you want me to stop?"_

 _Her whisper was so soft and gentle, and the way she said it just makes her feel trapped in this hormonal haze until her gaze is only focusing on Rachel. Dana whimpers again but slowly shakes her head. She's still scared, but feels she can't control herself, nor does she want to control herself._

 _Besides, she'd be a complete fool if she was the only student who didn't fantasize with being with Rachel Amber._

 _"Can I have a kiss?" Rachel's breath tickling her ear._

 _Dana nods eagerly as the two friends connect their lips into one sloppy kiss. Rachel slowly starts grinding on top of Dana leaving both girls breathing and gasping for air before diving back in for more. Rachel's grinding escalates to senseless rocking until both girls begins crying out in pleasure from the climax that was bestowed on them both. But they were not done. Not even close._

 _"How about we pay Trevor a little visit?" Dana slyly suggested._

 _"I'll teach you to suck him dry until his eye pop out of his head." Rachel huskily said curling a finger across her chin. "You want me to teach you?"_

 _"Yes!" Dana giggled loving every single naughty second of this._

 _The two girls leap from their bed padding their feet into the dorm hall about to give Trevor a surprise he will never forget._

 **(*)**

 _It doesn't matter how many times she scrubs herself with body soap or how cold the shower is. Rachel feels she is the dirtiest person that has ever existed._

 _Rachel slowly rubs her crossed arms together facing the wall. She doesn't know how long she's been doing this, but the images of her wild threesome with Dana and Trevor is still splintering her mind. The things she did just make her feel so gross. And she loved every bit of it._

 _But not anymore. Now she hates herself for even starting something so appalling._

 _It doesn't take long for her to fall onto the floor crying feeling as if she's the biggest whore ever. As she cradles herself into a ball sobbing profusely, Rachel's heart ache feeling she just betrayed the only person she loves._

 _"And she's in the FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Her scream even rings her ears._

 _In the midst of her sobbing and shaking, she gasps hearing the curtains suddenly slide to the side. She immediately think it's Victoria probably to humiliate her big time. But Rachel doesn't care. She can be humiliated all she wants. It doesn't even matter if she loses her position here at Blackwell._

 _None of it matters._

 _But when the cold waters ceases to sting Rachel, she looks up seeing Kate still in her pajamas. She couldn't make out what she's saying, but she can feel Kate lifting Rachel up to her feet and carefully guides the fragile girl out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped over her body._

 **(*)**

 _With the early morning sun seeping into Kate's dorm room, a beautiful tune of a violin fills the air._

 _Kate is softly playing the song of one her favorite Disney movies **Beauty and the Beast** while giving a quick glance over Rachel Amber who is resting peacefully on Kate's bed taking in serene deep breaths as if she knows true inner peace. _

_It doesn't take long until Kate starts humming softly to her favorite melody._

 _Shortly after finishing her performance, Kate's phone goes off signaling that she has received a message. She quietly tip toes over to her nightstand feeling a lump in her throat thinking that it's her mother or aunt continuing to harshly criticize her. As she hesitantly reads the display, Kate takes in a sigh of relief that it was from neither of them, and just by some unknown user._

 _Before she could impulsively text that the user has the wrong number and offers her sincerest apologies, she notices that her name in in the display._

 ** _RAC: Hey, Kate. You don't know me, but I know you, and I know Max. I know you two are friends, and I want to say Max is an old friend of mine. Please hear me out._**

 _Kate hesitates. Whoever RAC is, she claims to be an old friend Max. If that is the case, why does her name some like some mysterious acronym? She sends a cautious reply._

 ** _Kate: I don't know you, but you have my attention. How do you know Max? And more importantly, how do you know me?_**

 _Kate stares down at her screen not daring to break her eyes away._

 ** _RAC: It's complicated. Look, I don't know how to explain this without sounding crazy, so I need you to go into Max's room and take her diary. You'll get most of the answers in there._**

 _Kate is in a total puzzle right now. She didn't even know how to respond to that. Before she could however, RAC beat her to it._

 ** _RAC: I got to go. Busy day. Just please check Max's diary and it'll explain a lot. I'll just say this much. The Max you'll see when she wakes up will not be the Max you remember. But she will remember you._**

 _The whole conversation was deleted as if it never happened. Kate rapidly shook her head taking in everything that just happened. Max will not be the Max she will remember, but Max remembers her? Some cryptic messenger Kate had the pleasure to have a chat with._

 _Kate can hear Rachel making small sounds as she looks up to see the sleeping girl gently turning on her sides until her eyes flutter open._

 _Rachel gently moans looking at Kate._

 _"Hey..." She whispered softly._

 _Kate smiles seeing Rachel is looking much better than this early morning._

 _"Hi, Rachel." Kate greets. "Rest well?"_

 _Rachel nods. "Much. Thank you for that, sweetie." She looks down with shame. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."_

 _Kate goes over and squeezes Rachel's hand. "Don't be sorry. I'm happy you're doing better."_

 _"How about you?" Rachel asked sincerely. "How're you doing?"_

 _Kate shrugs. "I'm better than before. I don't want to go out into hall and be called a hypocrite or a Jesus banger..."_

 _"We both know that's not true." Rachel affirmed._

 _"I know." Kate concurred. "But it's still not a pleasant thing." Kate bites her bottom lip debating in her mind if she wants to reveal this information to Rachel. "We need... to check out Max's diary."_

 _Rachel is perplexed. "Why would we do that?"_

 **(*)**

 _The two trespassers remain in Max's room going over her diary entries in complete shock of what they have uncovered._

 _"Okay, this doesn't make any sense." Rachel breathed. "Look at this right here, July, 2013: I got accepted into Blackwell Academy..." She continues to read the the entry decreasing her volume to in inaudible mumble._

 _"But... Max came to Blackwell September of last year!" Kate added. "Did she just messed up on the date?"_

 _Rachel shakes her head. "I... don't think so. Here." She passes the diary to Kate pointing at later dates. "August 18, 2013," She flips a few more pages. "August 23rd, 2013." She retracts the book and flips through a few more pages._

 _"Okay." Kate said a little shaken. "This is getting strange."_

 _"Look!" Rachel exclaimed once again sharing the book with Kate. "This is from yesterday!"_

 _As both girls scanned Max's writing word for word, and Rachel shudders a little._

 _"Okay I got the chills. You read that right?"_

 _"Yeah. Was Max asleep?"_

 _Rachel shakes her head. "No, her camera trashed out on her, so she was trying to fix it most of the class."_

 _Kate sighs bringing her hands up at a complete loss. "Then why would she talk about having a dream of a giant tornado destroying the town?"_

 _Rachel doesn't answer and continues reading. "Look right here!" She jabs her finger at the paragraph telling how she saw Nathan shooting the punk girl in the bathroom. What really grabs her attention is how Max describes her reaction. "Are you reading this right?"_

 _"So... she's talking about reversing time?" Kate analyzed. Her brows furrowed. "Okay, is someone playing a sick joke on us? This can't be Max!"_

 _"That's her handwriting, Kate!" Rachel exclaimed smudging her finger on a worded line. "She wrote this!"_

 _"Let me see that!" Kate swipes the book from Rachel. "Check for any cards, letters, notes, something that show this matches with this!"_

 _Rachel stands and hastily scours through Max's desk_ _scavenging from anything that has Max's handwriting on it. All while thinking that she doesn't recall ever being this nosy. When she acquires more than enough materials, she returns over to Kate who has a grim look expressing across her face._

 _"What is it?" Rachel asked kneeling down to her level._

 _"Look right here..." Kate points at the first paragraph on page 6 still on the same date._

 _Rachel feels a lump stuck in her throat discovering a frightening twist, "Missing posters of me all over Blackwell...?" She rereads the paragraph and shakes her head while shedding a tear. "She doesn't even know me."_

 _"Rachel..." Kate touches her shoulder._

 _Rachel brushes it off regaining her composure. "Okay, let's just read more of this. Okay? If there's an answer it's written in here."_

 _The two girls thoroughly scanned every word, and every passage not wanting to miss a single detail. Something that would carry them deep into the afternoon._

 **(*)**

 _Max is looking much better than last time with the color vibrantly restored to her skin, but she still remains unconscious._

 _The doctor's told her that she's made drastic improvements, but it's still uncertain when she'll wake up. It could take days, maybe a week or two._

 _Rachel wishes that Donna could stop in and see if she can give both her and Kate her own analysis, but they decide to just have the room to themselves. Besides, Donna is not Max's nurse according to the white board._

 _After Rick finished changing out her feeding tube, he was about to take is leave until Rachel asked if she can talk to Donna. But Rick just shakes his head saying he does not know any Donna and takes his leave._

 _It's nearly evening and Kate does not see Rachel leave Max's side the whole time they were both here. She just knelt down grasping Max's hand and whispered soothing words that Kate couldn't make out._

 _Kate is surprised by the amount of affection that Rachel is giving Max. She knows that the two are basically inseparable, but this is something else._

 _Could it be... love?_

 _"Do you... love Max?" For Kate, asking Rachel that question sounded very alien. She's heard of of gay and lesbian relationships, and especially marriage, she never has witnessed it before. Arcadia Bay is no ordinary school, and Kate has seen girls give each other kisses and say flirty things to one another, but it was just friends teasing one another._

 _"I do." Rachel's voice cracked not taking her eyes off of the girl in bed. "And yes, I do mean more than friends." She chuckles. "You can say I'm... kinda obsessed. Maybe I am, but I don't care."_

 _Kate jolts a little in her chair. Rachel loves Max? The part that surprises her the most is how can Rachel Amber love Max Caulfield?_

 _"But... why?"_

 _That made Rachel twist her head to face Kate._

 _"I mean... why? I'm... happy you do, but... what makes Max...?"_

 _Rachel let's out a bitter chuckle. "I get it. Rachel Amber, Queen of Blackwell Academy, shinning student, popular girl, in love with the quiet girl next door? Thinking she has much better options like the football quarterback, or Blackwell's sugar momma? People assume that a girl of my status deserves only the best, huh?"_

 _Kate goes squeamish. "I-I didn't mean..."_

 _Rachel carries on. "I think what these snobs hate to admit is that I'm not some precious porcelain doll for them to claim. It's always the same shit. Either people come to me because they think they're what's best for me, or they want me all to themselves. Others don't even approach me because they think I'm not good enough for them.." She hard expression softens along with a small smile. "Max isn't it like that. Every time we hang out, she makes me laugh, she makes me smile, she stills my heart and makes everything feel right in the world. She's the only one that's ever treated me like a human being and not some... fucking two-dimensional goddess. And she didn't come to me. I want to come to her."_

 _Kate is taken aback. The way Rachel explains her love for Max, it makes sense. Rachel's reputation is phenomenal, and Kate envied her because of it. But in a way, Rachel shares the same level of loneliness as someone who thinks they worthless to others around them._

 _Kate rubs the cover of Max's journal while it rests on her lap. "But... do you believe this? All of this?"_

 **(*)**

 **Present Day**

"Y-you know of-" A damaged Max is gently silenced by Rachel's finger placed on her lips.

"Every detail..." Rachel whispered wiping away her girlfriend's tears.

Max immediately breaks down in complete shock and relief. She must be dreaming that Rachel knows about her... journey.

"And I want to hear it from you." Rachel told her firmly raising the fallen girl to her feet. "Not your journal."

Max slightly calms down looking up at Rachel's loving hazel eyes. "Y-you'll believe me?" She needed to hear from her. She needs to make sure that this is not a dream.

Rachel takes her hand and gingerly smiles. "I'll always believe you, Max."

The two lovers make their way down the stairs away from the pier and back towards the beach and their moment of solitude all while the stars shine bright this night.

* * *

 **Sorry if it feels kind of rushed, I was very eager to get this chapter done. Future editing may take place.**

 **BTW I may release the cast of not only the LIS canon crew, but of OC's and for Rachel Amber. :)**

 **And yes, Donna Palmer is a big time Twin Peak reference. For any TP fans, you're welcome :P**

 **Thanks again guys! More on the way! :D**


	14. Being True

**Being True**

The moon shines bright tonight along with the stars to make the black void sky brighten into a dark shade of blue. The waves brush up against the shoreline barely touching the cut and bruised bare feet of Max, and the smooth graceful feet of Rachel.

Max didn't know how long she's been crying in Rachel's arms, but the waves freezing touch provided her the energy and courage needed to finally tell Rachel, who has been so patient and understanding, the truth about everything.

"I'm sorry..." She hiccuped a breath saying sorry for probably the hundredth time now.

"No." Rachel gently rids a streak of hair covering her eyes. "Don't apologize."

"Okay..." Max regretfully pulls away sniffling. "I'm ready now..."

Rachel takes her hand ready to help Max lift her burden. "Max... can you tell me about Chloe?"

Max offers her a trembling smile and nods. "She... kinda saved me when I pissed Nathan off. I busted him in the bathroom and spilled the beans with him having a gun after I set off the fire alarm to save Chloe."

"Damn... hella badass." Rachel praised.

Max continued. "We ended up back at her house, after she got pissed at me for not being in contact with her for five years, and that's when I saw you..."

Rachel's eyes beamed rubbing her girlfriend's hand with her thumb.

"There was this picture of you and Chloe." Max chuckles. "She was the one who put up ALL of those missing person posters of you all over Arcadia Bay."

Rachel flashes a small but vibrant smile. "Chloe and I sounded close."

Max nods. "She said... you were her angel."

Rachel's eyes widened a little. Chloe meant that much to her? "Her Angel?" She repeated softly.

Max nods again. "When William died and I moved, Chloe... was abandoned." It took a great deal of strength to admit her mistake. "And you saved her life."

Rachel says nothing but moves her hand around Max's arm rubbing it tenderly.

"Chloe told me about a plan you guys had about getting out of Arcadia Bay and running away to Los Angeles." Max smile brightens. "For some reason, right then and there... I just felt so happy."

Rachel retains her smile but feels a lump in her throat. "That sounds like me..." She whispered.

"Then... we teamed up to find you. We were so eager to find you." Max sniffled. "I wanted to meet you."

"How did Chloe and I meet?" Rachel asked.

"She never told me the details." Max confessed. "But... it was right after I moved to Seattle. You two were best friends for five years. And with me coming back, Chloe was determined to make us all best friends forever."

Rachel let's out a low laugh. "She sounds like a lovable young girl."

Max gasps out a chuckle shaking a little. "She's always been a kid at heart."

Next, Max told her more about her vision, and how she obtained her power.

"And that's how you saved Chloe." Rachel correctly predicted. "Through your rewind power."

Max nods. "When I first got it..." She gulps. "Nathan shot Chloe. I screamed, reached out my hand, and poof! I was back in class." She scoffs. "I don't know how to say it."

"I believe you." Rachel assures her gently. "Now... this tornado was supposed to hit Arcadia Bay on Friday?"

"Yeah. And every now and then I would pass out and get visions of it."

"Pass out?" Rachel repeated.

Max nods. "From overusing my power. That even happened when... I had nosebleeds."

"Any other side effects?"

"Uhh..." Max's cloudy mind digs hard to remember. "I remember having headaches and very sharp zaps on my head."

"Jesus..." Rachel breathed. "You don't have this power anymore, right?"

Max shook her head. "No. I... tried to use my rewind yesterday as a test, but... I lost it."

Rachel smiles. "Good." There was a few seconds of silence before Rachel spoke again. "I'm so glad you saved Kate from jumping from the dorm roof."

Max let's out a shaky laugh. "I thought I wouldn't. I mean... it all happened so fast, a-and time just slowed down, literally and figuratively."

The waves trickle up to Max's feet making her gasp silently and pull her legs closer to her chest.

Rachel softly chuckles. "Careful." She treaded her teasing lightly before returning to her serious manner.

"I-I know this all sounds crazy. Hell... sometimes I feel this is a bad dream." Max sucks in a couple of ragged breaths. "Maybe I am crazy." She turns to Rachel with tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I am not lying. I promise you Rachel, I am not lying."

Rachel takes Max's other hand making the tiny girl's body face her own. "I know you're not lying Max. And you're definitely not crazy." She raises a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. "And I don't need your diary to tell me that. I can see it right here." Rachel's finger softly traces below the outline of Max's eyes. "Those precious blue eyes. I see the pain, the ordeal, the happiness, and the love."

Max shakes her head. "I-I don't even know how you can see... through my eyes."

Max is no stranger of hearing the kind of talk before. About how people can see her through her eyes and her soul, but that's the kind of talk you hear from some infatuated hormonal teen or someone high on LSD. Rachel is neither. Rachel is a young independent woman who is wise, kind, gorgeous, and someone Max loves so dearly.

"It takes practice." Rachel gently brushes her lips against Max's tear stained cheeks. "And I see a savior. Someone who saves lives."

Saves lives. Those two words echo in Max's head. She saved Kate's life on that roof when she was at her worse. Yet even with the power to manipulate time, she couldn't save one life. The life of an exotic girl, the girl who was Chloe's best friend, the girl both Chloe and Max had vowed to find, the girl that would have made them three best friends forever.

The girl's life they couldn't save only to find her buried in the junkyard within a worn body bag after being abducted, kidnapped, toyed with, and overdosed.

The girl that Max couldn't saved.

"I could... have... stopped it." Max's whisper is low and menacing.

Rachel is taken aback and slightly retracts her head back. "Max?"

"I could've stopped him." Her whisper is now a growl. She rises to her feet, bows her head down, and squeezes her arm risking the blood circulation from being cut off. "I made a promise. I had the power. Yeah, I knew the fucking risks, I know what the fuck those powers do, but I could've thought of something. I. Could. Have. Stopped. Him."

Out of all of those horrid memories from that week, Frank's crazy threats, being locked in the dark room at Jefferson's mercy, enduring that horrible nightmare that painted Max like some sort of monster, only one stood out from all of the rest: The Junkyard.

"All I could do was just... hold her. The smell... my legs shaking, my heart hurting, the photos..." Max's fingers dig down on her bare arm. "Why? Why did that happen?" The sharp pain feels like a small pinch, but Max can feel a trickle of something wet dripping down her fingers. "That shouldn't have happened." Her teeth are grinding down viscously. "It should've been me." She repeats it again in an acid hiss. "It should have been me! ME!"

A sharp burn across her cheek thrown Max onto the sand and she no longer felt the seeping powerful rage, only shock and being drained. Max gazes at her arm alarmed to find that her arm is bleeding four brutal streaks down onto the sand. Before she could contemplate what happened, she's suddenly pinned on her back leaving her more paralyzed.

When she gathered her senses, she sees Rachel on top of her with her hands clamping down on the hipster's wrists heaving deeply wild wide eyes.

"If you do that to your arm again... you're going to see a side of me that makes Nathan Prescott look like an adorable FUCKING KITTEN!" She hiccups and starts tearing up.

Seeing the tears in Rachel's eyes makes Max's heart break, and all she wanted to do is wipe them away like she did for Max. But when she tried, she couldn't because Rachel is imprisoning both of her arms.

"I know about me in the junkyard, Max!" Rachel seethed. "I've read the fucking log, for fuck sakes! I read that Mark Jefferson took those sick photos of me! So yeah! I know I died! I know you and Chloe fucking found me! And that you both were so FUCKING stupid to go down to Blackwell and kill that fucking Prickcott ass!" Her hot rage expression contorts into a broken down person. "And how Mark Jefferson just... fucking used you like some..." She finished her sentence in an incompressible blubber. She gasps in air and pulls Max up taking hold of her face.

"Okay, you're from another reality, but you are Maxine Fiona Caulfield!" Rachel affirmed. "And I love you."

Max plunges her head into Rachel's breasts. She wanted to shed more tears and sob every essence of her being from her body, but she's just too exhausted to perform this overused task. All she can do is silently hiccup and let the tears fall into Rachel's shirt.

"I'm so..." A wheeze is heard from the tiny hipster. "I'm so lost..."

No words are heard from Rachel, but none were needed. Just her loving touch to heal Max's fractured heart.

"Max..." Rachel finally speaks. Her voice is a gentle murmur. A total contrast from her untamed side a few moments ago. "What happened at the lighthouse? When you saw the storm?"

Max suddenly panics and attempts to hastily break away from Rachel's protective grip. It's no use for Rachel keeps her pinned.

"I know it hurts, Max. I'm sorry." Rachel said. "But I need to hear it from you. Please."

Max relaxes herself ignoring her aching heart and sinks further into Rachel's chest. "Okay..."

 ** _Flashback_**

The view from the lighthouse shows the view of the behemoth ocean twister gradually closing it's distance towards the humble fishing town.

By now, Max is certain that Arcadia Bay will suffer because of her reckless actions. All she can do is just hope that some people will survive. Hope that Kate is alright. But she knows that she's here. With Chloe.

"Max..." Chloe's cracked voice reaches Max's ears. "This is the only way."

Max's blue haired partner takes hold of Max's soaking wrist and rests a small paper at the tip of her fingertips. Max pinches down on the paper and her eyes adjust to the darkness only to have them shoot up in realization that this photo is the one she took in the butterfly in the girls bathroom.

Why would Chloe give her this.

"All you would have to do... is..." Chloe turns away from her and to the storm. "Is..." She brings her head down and hiccups.

"No!" Max shouted grabbing Chloe's arm making her face the hipster. "Fuck no! No way in hell I'm doing that." She takes Chloe's hands. "You're my number one priority Chloe. You're my only priority."

Chloe's head slumps. "I know... You've proven that. Over and over again. You came back into my life for the first time in five years. You made me smile, and laugh like I haven't done in years! And all this time, I've been so selfish! To my mom! My step-d-... My step-father! To Rachel! And to you..."

"Chloe, I'm. Not. Trading you!" Max firmly stands by her decision cupping Chloe's face.

Chloe curves a small shaky smile. "We can't let the town-"

"FUCK THE TOWN, CHLOE!" Max shrieked. "My decision is final. It's you and me from here on out!"

"No, Max... not this time. Not like this... I can't live with this..."

"Chloe! None of this is on you! This..." Max wildly shakes her arm out to the storm. "This is all me! I'm responsible for all of this! And it hurts to know I brought this upon Arcadia Bay! And I'll live with that! Every. Single. Day. But I can't imagine a day without you being back in my life."

Chloe says nothing and bows her head down. Max gasps out a hiccup and gently touches the punk's arm before turning to face the storm and Arcadia Bay. She clenches her teeth and raises the photo in front of her ready to tear it in half.

"Not this time."

"Max!" Chloe's voice reaches Max's ears again. Before Max could even move, she felt a hard poke of something solid on her lower back. "Do not. Rip. That photo!"

Max is puzzled of what is touching her, but with Chloe's hand resting on her shoulder, she is flipped around. Max becomes petrified seeing that Chloe is pointing a gun at her.

"Chloe..?" Max squeaked.

Chloe's face is contorted of distraught and anger. "This is not an option. Arcadia Bay is not going to suffer this bullshit!"

Max is speechless and she couldn't move a muscle. She's in complete shock on having a gun on her by the blue haired punk girl.

"I'm sorry..." Chloe sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Max... But I can't live... I can't live with this. If there is one thing I can do right in my life... It's going to be this... But I'll always cherish our times... our memories."

Max can feel herself being pulled in until her lips link with Chloe's. Her eyes flutter and arches her back while her legs become weightless. During the kiss, Max can feel her heart ache more, but at the same time she did not want to break away. She couldn't.

Eventually Chloe broke away and back up being dangerously close to the edge.

"I love you, Max!" Chloe croaked raising the gun to her temple. "I always will..."

Max finally frees herself and rushes towards her partner. "Chloe! NO!"

Max can see a bolt of light spark between the gun and Chloe's head. In an instant, Chloe Price staggered over the cliff letting the ocean consuming her body.

 ** _Present Day_**

Max's tale ends leaving the two girls in complete and utter silence. The ocean and the gulls thankfully fill the void.

"She had a gun on you?" Rachel simmered. The way she said sounded more towards Chloe than Max.

"She... she wanted me to save the town.." Max sniffled.

When Max finally lifts her head to see Rachel, she can see that her expression is darkened. "I see." That's all Rachel said before standing up and slowly approaching the shoreline. Her feet are swallowed up by the wet sand and the small waves flow past her legs. She stares out into the ocean. Max wonders what she can be thinking of, so she emerges to her feet and walks forward positioning herself right next to Rachel and gingerly takes her hand. Rachel tenderly squeezes it.

Neither Max nor Rachel spoke. All they did is stare out into the vast ocean hearing the water, and hearing it's cold touch.

"You're staying with me tonight." Rachel finally said.

"Thank you..." Max's croaked. She did not want to be alone tonight, but Rachel already knew that.

"C'mon, hun." Rachel gently pulls on Max's hand bringing them away from the ocean. "Let's get going."

While retreating up to the shoreline, Max can't help but feel that her behavior ruined their night. That she ruined Rachel's night.

 **(*)**

 **Prescott Manor**

The interior of Prescott manor has been degraded into an environment of darkness and morbidity. Blood stains and puddles fill the walls and floors, some of which looks as if it's been smeared trying to form words that are too messy to comprehend. Hanging from the stairway are the corpses of his father and Officer Berry, who have skin burning ropes tearing through their necks.

Nathan staggers to the wall panting and shaking violently as his head becomes lightheaded. He falls to the blood soaked floor grunting on impact.

"FUUUUUCK!" He screams letting it echo throughout the manor. "I need some... I need it... Please..."

He suddenly gasps remembering an important detail. Nathan sprouts up and rushes up stairs into the second kitchen. His eyes scan the counter until he sees a most welcomed site: The syringe filled with the fluids to give him a much needed fix.

Clutching the needle into his hands, Nathan carelessly jabs himself in the arm and presses down letting the fluids flow into his veins. His vision becomes more vibrant, his heart accelerates, and he can feel the energy restored within him.

Nathan starts laughing. He feels so good right now. Everything that is gory and bloody is now gone. The bloodstreams have become small ponds, darkness shines bright thanks to glowing orbs, and nature gracefully sprouts all around him with trees, flowers and grass.

A manor of perdition has transcend into a twilight paradise with a push of a syringe.

Nathan aimlessly wonders the forest letting the needle slip from his hand. He is in complete awe of this wonder. Nathan comes across a enormous lake pure and fresh with curly tree branches towering over the lake.

Feeling his throat parched, Nathan jogs towards the lake. He falls to his knees dipping his hands into the water and splashes it across his face feeling a warm and thick, yet satisfying feeling rinsed on his face. He exhales deeply before plunging his head into the water feeling a sharp pain on his forehead. Apparently, the lake is more shallow than it appears. But it doesn't matter, he wishes to savior every gulp of this blessing.

While Nathan slobbers his face in the water, a deep fuming growl fills the forest. Nathan hearing it clearly, gasps and backs away from the lake. He recognizes the growling. It belongs to one of the greatest apex predators of the animal kingdom.

He gulps feeling a fearful chill and raises his pistol. His arm is trembling, and his legs are buckling.

Turning on his heel, he nearly has a heart attack upon the most terrifying sight: A large white cat pouncing on him and roaring ferociously.

It was a white tiger!

Nathan screams in terror and wildly shoots his pistol in the air while waving it around. The butt of his gun bashes into the tiger's temple forcing it off of him. Nathan leaps to his feet and fearfully gazes at the predator.

This tiger stops dead in it's tracks giving Nathan a cold stare with it's ice blue eye. The other one is missing from it's socket only to have a black gush to cover it up. A few notable scars are decorated across it's face.

Nathan can feel his legs give out and he whimpers backing away from the feline savage. Ever since being trapped in it's pen when he was a child, Nathan has always been frightened of tigers. Now that he is seeing one with his own two eyes, he is reliving every traumatizing memory all over again.

Nathan sprints away from the beast, and he can hear another bloodthirsty roar piercing his eardrums. Racing up the stairs and hopping over a root, Nathan knows that his beautiful forest manor will no longer keep him safe. He has to leave!

He turns back to see the tiger racing after him.

"GeeET AWAY FROM ME!" Nathan shrieked in terror firing three shots. All three missed the tiger, but bought him more time to run. As he attempts to open a door covered in vines and bugs, it wouldn't open.

Before he could ram it open, the roar of the tiger overpowers his neck. Nathan can feel it's paws squeezing down on his shoulders as his head is hurled into the door. He screams from the blunt impact before being thrown away from the door and onto the floor. Coughing out his blood, Nathan turns to the tiger raising his pistol, but the beast seizes him by his hand. He can feel the excruciating pain of it's bite and jerks the pistol away from his hand.

The tiger spits out the pistol leaving Nathan defenseless.

He screams and sprints towards the railing and leaps towards the bottom. His landing is painful, but he does not let that stop him as he races towards the main door. He bursts it open and falls down the vine ridden stairs.

Rising to his feet and ignoring the crackling pain in his ankle, Nathan races towards the edge of the cliff that overlooks the ocean. With a murderous tiger hunting him, Nathan has two choices, risk a long fall into the water, or be overpowered by a apex animal that will rip his guts open and eat his innards.

Nathan stops at the edge. The distance from where he is, it's insanity! Would he even survive the jump? He begins whimpering and blubbering like a baby slowly backing away from the ledge thinking he can still outrun the tiger.

But as he turns around, the tiger cuts off any alternative paths. He's trapped.

With a curt roar from the hunter, Nathan does not even hesitate and leaps from the edge letting out a scream before he disappears below the water.

The hunter peers over the water barely seeing the aftermath of Nathan's big splash.

Breathing out through the nose, the hunter turns and walks away from the cliff standing on two legs like a human.

Nathan's hunter, now takes the shape of a human, but it's too dark to see a clear transformation of the form.

"Enjoy your swim." The hunter's voice is that of a young woman's.

 **So with the new Life is Strange game coming out, It's kind of sad that Rachel's mystique will be gone. On the plus side, I'm happy that Rachel was making an appearance.**

 **I was planning on saving this until the fanfic is completed, but since Rachel already has an actress, I'll reveal who I imagined Rachel's voice being like: Eliza Taylor from the 100 Series. What do you guys think?**

 **Also this story does condone the usage of recreational drugs.**

 **Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
